Vampire Knight: Bloody Rose
by GureiFullbuster
Summary: Crystal attends the elite school named Cross Academy, where the class is divided between Day Class, and Night Class. Students between Day Class and Night Class usually do not converse with each other, however Crystal seems as though she is acquaintanced with the Night Class Student?
1. Prologue: How would You Feel?

**Authors Note  
**I wrote this when I was 14,  
hope you will enjoy my re-uploaded FF :)

**Banners by: Procelainheart89**

I would love to use all the banners I have received before,  
but I don't know how to upload them in the story :(

But thank you very much for the banners everyone has gave me back then!  
Much Appreciated!

* * *

**【****Prologue****】**

* * *

_**How would you feel?**_

_Being surrounded by full of white roses, the girl tilts her head in wonder; mystified by the beauty, and clouded with confusion._

_**Where is she?**_

_Her pale, snow white finger touches the tip of the petal feeling its smooth and soft surface. She immediately distinguished that this white flower is delicate, and it needs a tender care for it to grow._

_**Who has taken care of it?**_

_She noticed something on her shoulder, and she took a gentle grasp of it. It was golden, skinny and soft. It is connected to her head._

_**It was her hair…**_

_She was slowly unfolding the objects around her. The garden, her hair, her snow white skin, the feel of touching, the objects around her, and every other little detail of things in life. She was remembering the feel to live, and to know what she is surrounded by. She was regaining her basic knowledge of life._

_**How would you feel?**_

_She rubs her eyes, noticing that her vision was unclear. She shakes her head a little bit, and she starts to get a clearer image around her area._

_Her eyes widen, and she realizes her chest has started to feel a violent hit from the interior._

_The roses that looked pure and white, was covered in red liquid… _

_**Blood…**_

_She feels a sting on her neck, and her immediate reaction was to touch it. She felt something warm, thick and watery… _

_**Blood…**_

_Her neck was bleeding, and the beautiful white roses seemed to be showered in rain of blood._

_Her heart inside her body was beating fast, panicking and it was telling her to fear._

_**She did**_

_She was scared, unsure and confused._

_What has happened?_

_Wait…_

_Who was she? Her name? Her age? Her family? Why was she even here? What is her history?_

_**She didn't know.**_

_She had no choice but to be scared. She felt warm liquid sliding down her cheek… _

_**Tears…**_

"_Why are you crying little girl?" She turns her head around, and she spots a beautiful man, kneeling down her level smiling… no… smirking. "Did it hurt so much?" He questions, licking his two sharp teeth that seemed sharp as a knife. She felt scared, and she decided to fear this beautiful man. "Hmm?"_

_She stumbled to get up, failing to do so as her leg refused to listen. The man chuckles and lifts her chin up, forcing the girl to meet his irresistible piercing eyes. "Your blood… is inhumanly delicious…" the man smirks whispering in the girl's ear._

_The girl was speechless, but before she even knew it, the man was gone in the blink of an eye; as if he wasn't even there._

_**How would you feel if that was you?**_

[xxxxxx]

You sat on a tree branch, simply staring at the white moon that resembled a baseball. You didn't know what you were thinking, but you did know one thing: you were bored. Nothing exciting ever happened, and it was boring. Granted, you were quite lazy to the point that people just didn't bother ask you to help out at anything. You didn't mind that either.

"I'm bored," you said carelessly, and you heard a chuckle under where you were sitting. It was Hanabusa Aido and his monotone acquaintances were Akatsuki Kain. You sighed.

"Do you want an entertainment?"

"Maybe?" you replied to Aidou stretching in process. Sound tempting, but you knew nothing good came out of his pranks… although it was very tempting indeed.

"Wait here," Aidou whispered leaving you there on the tree branch. Kain yawned and waited with you, joining you there where you were sitting. Nothing special happened, no more correctly, there was no conversation between the two of you, and it was as if no one was sitting next to you to begin with.

How typical of your cousin.

"Ow I fell!" A girl who was clearly over exaggerating said who came under a path where you and Kain were sitting. "Ouch…" she said letting the blood on her knee to slide down her leg. You cringed at the sight and covered you nose using your arm. Irritation started to take over and you felt annoyed and weirdly, you decided to call the girl with injured knee A-chan. A-chan's friend, which you decided to call O-chan was worrying over her friend, A-chan.

"What should we do? Are you able to stand up?"

"I don't think so…" A-chan replied to O-chan.

"Hello girls!" Aido appeared in front of the two girls, and it gave you an immediate idea what was his 'entertainment' would be for tonight, and you knew he would get in trouble. BIG TROUBLE you believe.

You blinked when Yuki appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of the girls who twirled her way in from the sky.

"Aido-senpai! Don't you dare touch them!" she said holding a stick thing. This kept your interest, so you decided to watch more, although you had nothing else better to do.

"Hmm… that smell, it smells nice…"

"Kya! Hanabusa-senpai said we smell nice!" A-chan said getting excited, and Yuki stood firm on her ground, standing protectively in front of the two girls who was happy.

"No," she said in a firm voice making you chuckle. But that slight emotion you had didn't stay for long when Aido caught you off guard, by piercing his fang through Yuki's palm fainting A-chan and O-chan in process.

"No way" you said under your breath and jumped down behind Aido. You took out your gun, and pointed towards Aido immediately stopping your brother.

"That's enough Aido," you said calmly. Then, a bullet went past, just inches from your face hitting the tree which emitted a purple flash of symbol.

_**Kiriyu Zero**_

"Drinking blood in school grounds is prohibited,_ vampires_." Zero spat with venom, glaring with piercing purple eyes. He also glared at you, but said nothing. Kain jumped down from the tree branch landing next to Aido. He had an expressionless face not saying anything.

The wind gushed past, and the smell Aido stated not long ago came into your scent, making you grunt. There was silence amongst the 5 of yous, and no one had anything to say but to stare at each other like a statue. You were getting impatient.

**You shot the ground**

Kuran Kaname appeared behind you making you gulp, and for you, Aido and Kain, the atmosphere suddenly became very heavy. You knew Aido's prank was going to be trouble, and you were going to be part of this trouble.

"Crystal, what are you doing?"

**Crystal**

**The girl in the garden of White Roses**

_**Welcome to her story**_


	2. Chapter 1: Troublesome Punishment

**Troublesome Punishment**

* * *

The punishment you received from Kaname last night? Well... you didn't receive any violence, but instead, you got lectures, not you're type of thing, but you had to listen to him since you were _managed_ by him. Well… at least you didn't get slapped like Aido, and you didn't say anything after witnessing it because it was quite common for him. The night of the punishment was in long hours, but you managed and you were able to go back to you dorm… alive.

Walking back slowly and silently making the concrete to complain under your heel... there was never a day where you felt alive, more like a doll walking with no soul inside this… body of yours…

You paused your steps, and you looked at the sky, it was dark; sparkling with stars with the moon so beautifully that sometimes you thought your eyes were deceiving you. If you were to die, you wanted to be beside the moon because you always thought that the star shines, because of the moon. But that was just a thought.

It was only a matter of time, so you enjoyed the life you had left, until your _time is up. _So what's the point in following the rules? You had to ask yourself that, and every time you do, you chuckled knowing the reason. _To co-exist._

**[xxxxxx]**

"Chairman cross… NO" You said clearly disagreeing.

"Oh please Crystal! I think Zero and Yuki need a bit of a help!"

"_NO_"

"Please...?" Chairman Cross begged, giving you his puppy dog eye through his glasses. You're blond bangs covered your eyes and it made chairman to shudder.

"NO" You rejected simply again turning your heel towards the door, only to be blocked by the silver haired boy.

"Oh hello Zero, you look wonderful today, would you mind moving?" You asked complimenting him, sarcasm dripping out in each syllable.

"Oh hi Crystal!" Yuki greeted behind Zero. You chuckled. You don't know why, but Yuki seemed to amuse you by just being in your presence.

"Is it just me, or do you always laugh at me every time you look at me?" Yuki asked waving her hand in front of your face to make sure she had your attention. You nodded in reply patting her head.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing. You are the only person who makes me laugh or chuckle."

"If that's the case, please become a prefect as well and become the guardian!" The chairman repeated his begging sentence, who was now, on his knee tugging your day class uniform. You sighed in annoyance silently, glaring at Zero at the same time.

"M0VE... please"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're in the way."

"Oh..." You tried to move so the insufferable Zero can go through the door, but the attempted movement was lost in futile because the chairman had his grip on your shirt right behind your figure, which made it hard for you to move due to his weight. "Chairman, please let go." You said politely in your own way giving a hint of annoyance through your voice. He just shook his head no, which made you groan in annoyance.

You stayed in that position for a long time. Zero in front of you, Yuki behind him and the chairman behind you on his knee, holding onto your shirt like there's no tomorrow. Piggy in the middle. Well that sounded like a wonderful idea to you since it was early in the morning, class is starting soon, (granted it's not that you cared but at these time it came in handy), and you were called to the office so he could ask you to become a prefect.

_Wonderful indeed_

You were lost in your thoughts, complaining mentally since there is no other place to do so. Not that you tried to, it just happens naturally when you are in a situation like this.

You didn't know how long you were in that position, but as soon as the chairman's grip on you loosened, you took the opportunity and backed away. Well... back into chairman's Cross' office that is. There wasn't much of an option for you anyway. At least you were no longer the middle figure in the spot.

"Crystal! Please become the guardian of Cross Academy! The students of the day class are depending on you!"

"No."

"Please!" He begged. It made you wonder why he was so persistence today that it made your left eye twitch. Usually he let it go after a few rejection.

_"I found the appropriate punishment for Crystal due to last nights incident."_ Kaname said making you turn your head to where the voice had come from. He seems to be just outside the door, behind Zero and Yuki. You have no idea when he has arrived here, but you did not like it.

_'OhHhh great...'_ You thought rubbing your temple. "Kaname-san."

"Crystal." He replied making you look away almost too immediately. "Crystal, your punishment for last night is to comply to chairman Cross' request."

"Understood."

"Good."

"Thank you Crystal-chan!" Chairman thanked tears of gratitude falling from his eye. You replied by showing an anime vein. Not that anyone saw it, but it was pretty obvious it was formed the way you stood there, arms cross with your aura emitting a black, angry emotion.

"When?" You asked calmly rather surprisingly, and as if in cue the girls from the day class started screaming. This was heard very clearly from the window.

_**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
**_

"Not even night time" You complained. "First period haven't even started..."

"Well... today is valentines day!" Yuki informed. "Well let's go Crystal!" Yuki said happily pulling your wrist so she'll drag you with her. "Zero! Be there on time okay!?"

[xxxxxx]

**PIPI-PI-PI-!  
**

"Classes are starting for all day class people! Go back to your class!" Yuki ordered blowing her prefect whistle. She was on the fence where the dorm divides the day class and the night class. You were sitting down next to her.

"NO! We need to give them the chocolate!" One of the girls shouted to Yuki. The place was overcrowded with girls, you couldn't tell who said it.

"Don't you mean want not need?" You asked in coldness. You didn't mean to, but the sound of sweets makes you shudder for a particular reason.

_...Silence..._

"Oh great! They all quieted down! Thanks Crystal!" Yuki thanked but...

"NO! We **need** to!" The girls all said at the same time making Yuki to sweatdrop.

"I need to give them my chocolates..." One of the girl in glasses said who was trying to climb up the fence. She nearly reached the top but...

"Hey! Get down from there!"

"Ah!"

"Look out!"

**Thud!  
**

"Hooray! Go Zero!" Yuki cheered who saw Zero caught the girl in time, saving her life just before she lost it. Hearing the words "chocolate" wasn't worse enough for you, but they were screaming really loud early in the morning, and to add more to your stress, a girl nearly killed her self by climbing the fence.

Anime vein was clearly showing on your left forehead, and you clearly gave an angry aura towards the screaming girls. You plopped down from the fence landing gracefully on the ground making everyone a bit scared as you glared at the girls as you did so.

**"Quiet"** You said rather calmly, with an obvious hint, no scratch that, clearly showing anger towards the girls. "Give **it** when the **Night** class and **Day** class changes **over**"

_...Silence...  
_

One by one, the girls started to retreat back to their class in silence holding onto their chocolates in their arms. They seem disappointed, but at the same time the crowd of girls had calmed down. They seem rather sad, and it made Yuki notice the difference you and Zero make. Usually they go back to their class in anger when Zero tell them off.

Yuki speculated that having a girl version of Zero, is a bit more scarier than the original.

"Like Crystal said..." Zero added behind the back of the girls figures. "If you must give chocolates to them, come back here when day class and night class switches over." Zero said glaring at the same time, trying his own way to soften the atmosphere.

_'Troublesome as I thought'_


	3. Chapter 2: Bloody Night

**Bloody Night****  
**

* * *

**In Chairman's Office**

_"Hello Kaname, I had a feeling you were going to come around today."  
_

_"Chairman Kurosu..."  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"How long are you going to allow Kiriyu Zero and Crystal to stay in the day class?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"It won't be long now, until those two will go through the __changes__"  
_

_"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname. You always were extraordinary."_

**[xxxxxx]**

It was night time and you were patrolling the school.

_'My free time… gone…'_ You thought sadly covering your face with your palm. But more importantly, your head was hurting like someone was continuously hitting you with a rock. It made you moan, and you didn't know if you were able to endure this pain.

Sweat formed on your forehead, sliding down as the moon shined upon you, like it was trying to put a spot light on your insufferable figure. You fixed your posture and searched your area confirming that the coast was clear. You sighed in relief, knowing that if people bugged you right now, it would be the worse time ever.

"Hey Crystal!"

"Hey Yuki..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry." You said through gritted teeth, trying to control yourself from _blood_ thirst. "Yuki, I'll see you later, got something to do."

"But-"

"See ya." You said hurriedly dashing off as quickly as possible. But this in itself seems futile when your conscious screamed at you that you were losing it. Standing somewhere at Cross Academy, you panted, breathing in and out looking around to see anyone, someone around, so you didn't have to worry about attacking anyone.

You sighed out of tiredness and relief intertwined together. 'Yuki can come at random times... I wonder, is that the reason why Kaname is so fond of her, because of her purity?' You pondered feeling your headache ease a bit.

"Looks like you're going through it already."

"Aidou."

"Crystal."

"What now?"

"That's my question."

"What do you want?"

"Information about how you doing."

"I'm doing fine Aidou."

"You're lying."

"You're right."

"Why are you always sarcastic?"

"Why are you always noisy?"

"I'm trying to help."

"No thank you."

"You need drink."

"No I don't."

"Drink my blood Crystal."

"No thank you."

"You can't avoid what your body is turning into."

"But I can avoid drinking your blood Aidou."

"You'll die if you keeps this up."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my childhood friend."

"So if Yuki was your childhood friend would you help her?"

"No she's a different story."

"... Just leave me alone."

"...Just hurry up and drink my blood. You're annoying."

"No way!"

"Why?!"

"Don't you know? If vampire drinks another vampire's blood, they will immediately have feeling for the vampire."

"Do you have proof for that Crystal?"  
"Ruka."

"... Cryst-"

"Just leave me alone! I'm fine Aidou!" You shouted running away yet again.

"...Stupid girl..." Aidou muttered.

**Chairman's Office**

"Chairman Kurosu, I only endured the situation this far only because of my deep respect for you. But now, for the sake of the students, Crystal and Zero must be controlled." Kaname said through seriousness digging his nails on chairman's desk.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire... Its a miracle that he has survived this long... and Crystal... a girl who was found in the garden of _death_... she was half dead by the time you, Kaname found her... and just like Zero, she has survived for this long. There must be another way..."

"But the one who killed Zero's parents wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a _pureblood_, just like me. Crystal on the other hand, by the time I found her, she clearly had a vampire mark on her neck, and it wasn't an ordinary one at that. It was the bite mark of a _pureblood_." Kaname said as Chairman sighs in semi defeat, but he wanted to avoid the conflict of putting you and Zero in the night class. After all, you two preferred to live in the way of humans.

"Kaname...-"

"Chairman Kurosu, humans who are bitten by a pureblood vampire **becomes a vampire**!"

**You**

You were walking up the stairs to chairman's Cross's office to get the pill. Its a pill that makes a water into an artificial blood as soon as the two coincides. Just put into a glass of water, and it turns red, bloody red; it conveniently turns the liquid more thicker.

You walked up the stairs, and they were like a trial of survivor for you because in each step you took, the pain of headache increases making it worse. _'I need some pill now...'_ You thought clutching you're head.

** . . .**

You're heartbeat was banging loudly on your chest like drums, making you choke for air, like something was grabbing your right to breath in the oxygen.

"I begged you to stay away from me Yuki." You heard Zero say. _'Yuki?_' You questioned mentally as you made your move to turn around. But before you could fully turn around, you felt Zero's arm wrap around your waist, his other hand cupping your face.

"Zero? What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry..." You heard him whisper an apology as he licked your neck.  
"Zero?!"

**Pashrk!**

"Uuuu... Zero..." You whimpered in pain feeling him drink your blood. In each blood he sucked from you, it felt as though he was taking away your last energy you had in you. **'Damn it...'** You cursed mentally. "Zero? Zero!? ZERO! Stop! You're killing me!" You shouted jerking yourself away from him.

_Eye's glowing bloody red...  
Long fangs protruding from his upper up...  
A beast in the shape of human..._

Your eyes widen in surprise, finally realizing that Zero was one of your kind... _an ex-human vampire..._

"Crystal...?" Zero called in confusion realizing that the blood he was drinking wasn't Yuki's, but yours. "Crystal..." He repeated wiping your blood from his mouth, licking it in process. "I'm... sorry..."

"...Uu..." You whimpered in pain, feeling your wound with your palm, feeling light headed as your vision were a blur. Even thought you knew Zero smelled like one of the vampire, you never did think he really was one. You stumbled backwards, losing balance when you felt the wall on your back.

"Zero...? Crystal...?" You heard someone call, but much to your dismay, you were weak from the sudden drain of blood, when you yourself, needed one.

You didn't know how long you were in that position, but in time, you blacked out, feeling the darkness consume you into a sweet slumber.


	4. Chapter 3: Oddly Surprising

**Authors Note:  
**I changed a bit of the story from the original.  
Other then that, I didn't change anything from my 14-year-old  
writing style. |дﾟ)  
Hope you Enjoy :)

* * *

**[Oddly Surprising]**

* * *

_**In a garden...  
Full of white roses...  
Bloody roses...  
With a man behind...  
Beautiful as the rose...  
With a smile plastered on his face...  
Only to be consulted...  
That he drank your blood...  
Than the man disappears...  
Replaced by a new person...  
He assures you that it would be okay...  
That you would be safe now...  
But he failed to mention one thing...  
That you would be...  
Going through the agony of torturing transformation...  
Of becoming a vampire...**_

* * *

_**The Night you were found in the Garden of Death**  
"Are you alright?" You hear voice say as you turned your head to its direction. "Its okay, your okay now..." The man said as he carried you in his arm. "I'm Kaname, what yours?"  
_

_"I don't know..."  
_

_"You're shivering... it's okay, you are afraid right? It's okay..." He assures hugging you warmly in his arm. You slightly nodded, huffing out air as coldness took hold of your body. You don't really know for sure, but you felt him examine your neck, caressing it in process as he gave you a sympathetic look. Being in his arm, you felt warmth and protected. But you can't help but wonder, because every time he talks to you every once and then, you see sharp teeth on his upper up of his teeth. Out of pure innocent curiosity, your hand wondered to his chin, touching it softly with your freezing hand.  
_

_"Whats wrong?" Kaname asks, but you don't reply, but instead, you respond by touching his sharp fangs with your index finger.  
_

_"Sharp..."  
_

_"Yes... are you... afraid?" He asks as he looks at you sadly. You looked at him slightly confused as the wind gushed past. You quickly withdraw yourself in Kanames warmth, trying to avoid the coldness.  
_

_"We are nearly there. Don't worry, we will be warm soon."  
_

_"There...?"  
_

_"Yes... don't worry Crystal."  
_

_"Crystal...?"  
_

_"Yes, that your name from now on okay?" He said patting your head._

**[xxxxxx]**

"Mmmm... where am I...?" You asked no one in particular as you rubbed your eye for clearer vision.

"Crystal? Crystal!" Someone called your name happily.

"Huh...?"

"Your okay!"

"...What?" You asked confused sitting up in process. "Huh?"

**Glomp!**

"Argh!"

"Crystal!"

"Huh?" You repeated to see who was hugging you tightly like you were a teddy bear. Right now, you had the most gloomiest facial expression; having to know that someone is invading your personal space.

"Whats wrong Crystal?"

"Aaa... nothing..." You stuttered not feeling comfortable. But soon your gloomy aura was washed away when you realized who it was.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked grinning cheekily. You cocked an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I'm not. What are you doing here? The Hanabusa's gonna flip!"

"...But Crystal! They allowed me to!" You smiled, patting his head,

"I'm joking. I'm glad to see you K." You assured hugging the little figure back when you heard the door click.

"Huh? Who's that?!" K jumped off your bed, wait... Come to think of it, you were not in your room, but in the infirmary room, and it looked like it was now daylight.

"Who this!? WHOOOOOOOO!?"

"I'm the chairman off this school. Nice to meet you K. I heard about you from Kaname."

"Oh... Are you a human?"

"Yes."

"Meeeee Toooo!"

"Hello Chairman." You greeted, interrupting their conversation. "He is not by the way"

"Hey Crystal. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." You replied as K hoped on your bed again, siting on your lap.

"I see you guys are very close!"

"Yeap! Thats right!" K responded putting his hand up, and then back down again.

"How long was I out for?" You asked scratching the back of your head, the other ruffling K's hair.

"About... Hmmm until daylight!" You sweat dropped, having to remind yourself again of Chairman's typical vague answer.

"Kain! Where are you?! K!" You heard a gloomy voice call making you three to jerk your head to the door.

"K, are you sure you were allowed?" You asked,

"Well... I was allowed to come to this school, but they said to always stick with Aidou! But I don't wanna. So I came here."

"K!"

"In here Aidou!"

**Bang!**

"They you are..." Aidou said showing clear anger towards K. "Lets go... Because of you, I had to walk around in the daylight!"

"But!"

"No." Aidou simply replied grabbing his collar. "Chairman, Crystal, we will take out leave." Aidou informed as anime vein clearly showed as he walked out the door. "Sorry chairman."

"I think its lively!" He stated making you sweatdrop again.

"How did I survive in the blood lost?" You asked straight to the point. Chairman seems to expected this as he sat down on the nearby chair. He began to explain what happened before you were carried to the infirmary.

**[xxxxxx]**

_"Human who are bitten by pureblood vampire becomes a vampire!" Kaname stated as sweat formed on chairmans forehead. As if in cue, Kaname smelt blood.  
"Kaname?"  
_

_"I smell blood." Kaname said dashing out the door. Walking down the stairs, following the scent of blood, he saw you on the ground with bloody neck, Yuki checking your pulse while Zero was looking at his bloody hand.  
_

_"Was... Crystals blood... Really that delicious...?" Zero seems to ask himself earning a glare from Kaname.  
_

_"So you've finally fallen to the blood lust beast... ZERO KIRIYU." Kaname stated pushing Yuki back behind him. Yuki seems to realized the killer aura coming from Kaname as he glared at Zero. This reminded her of the day when Kaname glared at the vampire that tried to kill her when she was only 5. And he was giving Zero the same glare...  
_

_"Don't Kaname!" Yuki pleaded dashing in front of Zero to prevent Kaname from killing him.  
_

_"Crystal!" They heard a little boy call in concern making the three figures to jerk their head to where you were.  
_

_"Crystal!"  
_

_"K..." Kaname said softly walking towards the boy, bending down to his level. "K..."  
_

_"No!" K interjected.  
_

_"What are you doing?" Kaname asked K when he saw that the little figure vampire brought his own arm closer to his own fang. Yuki's eye widened at the boys action._

_**Slash!**_

_"Ku..." Zero muttered covering his nose for the new blood scent that made its way to Zero's nose. K, the boy who randomly showed up cut his wrist with his fang, who was now making the blood to fall in your mouth.  
_

_"Crystal, if you're thirsty here! I don't want you to die!" He pleaded drop of tears falling from his right eye.  
Tasting the blood in your mouth, you seem to respond as you gulped the blood. In each blood you drank, the more you seem to drink thirstily. Then next minute, you seem to get up, scratching the back of your head earning a hug from the boy.  
_

_"Crystal!" He said happily. But to Kaname's dismay, he realized your bloody red eye, along with Yuki and Zero.  
_

_"Crystal?" Yuki called for respond, which you did not give.  
_

_"Crystal..." Zero called apologetically, regret filling him. You stayed in that position for a while, not responding or anything. And unexpectedly, you pierced your fang in the boys neck, gulping the blood.  
_

_"Crystal!" Kaname called your name angrily as you looked at him emotionlessly. Just as Kaname was going to jerk you away from K, you took your fang out of his neck licking his neck to wipe the blood away.  
_

_"I'm sorry K..." You whispered as you hugged him weakly, before blacking out.  
_

_"Crystal...?" Yuki called weakly, starring at you with wide eye. It seems that all they can do is repeat your name with different emotion through it. Kaname sighed, picking you up bridal style with K sitting on you smiling.  
_

_"Why is... Why is Crystal and Zero..." Yuki question, but stopped in mid sentence as something caught her throat.  
_

_"Chairman..."  
_

_"Yes I know..." Chairman replied, who seem to be watching the whole scene without anyone noticing him.  
_

_"Is Crystal going to be okay now?" K asked smiling; who seems to be unaffected by what just happened.  
_

_"Yes..." Kaname replied smiling weakly, taking you and K to the infirmary room._

**[xxxxxx]**

You were walking in the hall way, regret filling you after hearing the story. 'I drank K's blood _again..._ Damn it!' You cursed punching the wall.  
The thing about K, he refer himself as your tool, Crystal's tool much to your dismay. You growled him many times not to, but he won't budge with his obstinate mind.  
"Crystal?" Someone called as you looked up to see who it was.

"Yuki."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, isn't class started?"

"Its morning tea now." Yuki stated as she gave a hint of sadness through her voice.

"I'm sorry." You apologized looking down.

"It not your fault..." She stated but you shook your head no, signing that she's wrong as you looked up again. You can tell she was full of questions.

"What is it?"

"Umm..."

"I don't mind. Just ask." You said as you sighed out of tiredness.

"Who is K to you?" She asked. You expected as much.

"K is my little brother... I don't really know the details, but he was adopted by a human parents because he, is adaptable and so he can act and live like a human. But those parents of his, were not really ideal - as you can call it, domestic abuse. And so, it ended up with K killing his own parents. I found him when he lost control of himself in hatred and anger; all covered in blood that is not of his own. All a coincidence meeting of course."

"You took him in?"

"Yes."

"... I'm not normal... I pitied him." You stated, when you saw how lost Yuki seemed when you told her the story of K. But much to your surprise, Yuki smiled.

"I may have, done the same if I was in your shoes." She said as the bell rang. "I better go, come to school tomorrow!" She said waving her hand as you slightly waved back.

**Moons Dorm.**

"Let me see your neck!"

"No!"

"K!"

"What!?"

"Let me see your neck!"

"No Aidou!"

"K!"

"NO!"

"K, Aidou, its still daylight. Can't you two sleep?"

"How could I when this brat is here?"

"Kain!" K called running up to him, climbing on him until he reached his shoulder. "Kain he won't let me sleep!"

"You're a human! You sleep at night!"

"No I'm not! Stop treating me like one!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Aaaaa!" K screamed dashing into one of the room in the dorm. And unfortunately for Aidou, he ran straight into Kaname's, where he would be sleeping now.

"K! Not that room!"

"Just leave him be, Kaname-sama will make him fall asleep." Kain stated yawning in process.

"Why did mother and father adopted him?"

"Because Crystal brought him in." Kain answered simply making Aidou to sigh. "The question is, why did your mum and dad adopted Crystal."

"Because it seems like mother and father owed a debt to her family, and because of Kaname-sama..."

"Hmm..."

"What Kain?"

"Nothing, I'm going back to sleep."

"Me too."

**[xxxxxx]**

If felt like you were sleep walking, walking mindlessly, not really conscious of where you are going. The wind felt breezy and cold, it was as if the nature itself was mocking you, hissing at you as it caressed past you. The more you felt it, the more you seeked warmth and comfort. But at this school, what did you always do to find that comforting light? What was it that allowed you to rest?

You didn't actually know, maybe it was that room you lived in, where you can get a proper sleep without being disturbed. Otherwise, nothing of that sort was found. Maybe when you are with Yuki, you feel that comfort you always longed for: the purity, the innocence and that radiating smile she has that is rare to see, when one is not ignorant of the night life creature.

"What are you doing here, Crystal?" You looked up to see who has called your name. It was none other than Zero. You were a bit taken back, when did your legs take you to his room? You blinked for a while, speechless at his presence; especially when you find yourself in his sleeping quarters. "Crystal..." he recalled your name, enclosing the space between the two of you. He seemed lost, almost too readable for anyone to see that his guilt was eating his conscious away.

Seeing him like this made you feel guilty, but what could have been done?  
You know too well how it feels to thirst for things that is considered inhuman. Last night event, you were just glad it was you he had eaten, and not Yuki.

"Forget abo-"

_"I'm sorry"_ he whispered bringing an unexpected embrace.


	5. Chapter 4: Too Many Questions Unanswered

**Recap** Previously on VK, hearing what happened from the chairman in the infirmary room, you were disappointed at yourself for drinking Kain's blood. K for short, your adopted little brother. Encounting Yuki on your way back to your dorm, somehow, you ended up in Zero's room and oddly, you were hugged by him.

* * *

**Too Many Questions to be Answered**

* * *

_I'm sorry..._

That was the last word Zero said to you, binding you to the memory when he embraced you, repeating it over and over again like a scratched CD. His body warmed yours, and yet, it felt so cold because the hug felt like flowing music telling you sad stories. You nearly cried then, but you didn't. You didn't let the tears flow, it was like your hot tears were turned into ice, freezing in its place...

**Aidou**

"Hey Kain..."  
"Which one?"  
"The one I'm talking to, not the junior."  
"What Aidou?"  
"...In the end... We didn't get to find out who's blood we smelled last night..."  
"Not interested much."  
"...You know that was my sisters blood? Along with my little brothers?"  
"You mean K and Crystal?"  
"Yeah... That was... Crystals and K's blood Kain..."  
"Hmmmm... K act like a complete human, its a miracle he's not eaten already."  
"Thats because he's not, Kain."  
"Oh, isn't Crystal human? An actual one?"  
"Never mind... Kain."  
"YESSSSS!? AIDOU!?"  
"GO BACK TO SLEEP K!"

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in..."  
"Hey guys!"  
"Deputy chief Ichijou..."  
"Two man is here to see you Aidou!"  
"Okay."  
"I'm coming too!"

**You**

The morning was killing you like a thousand knife. Well, not really... you're just not a morning person. Yawning, you quickly got ready for today, well, including tonight.

"Morning Crystal!" Your room mate greeted. She is one of the girls who's a fan of the night class. You don't really know why, but she seems to be cautious about her obsession with Aidou when she is around you. Which, by the way, you did not mind since you were a prefect now... come to think of it, maybe that is the reason why.

"Chairman called you to his office."

"Really? Well... I'll be there... I'll see you in class." You told your flat mate walking out the door.

"You're beautiful, but your as cold as ice..." Your flat mate said quietly to your back.

Walking towards the office, you saw Zero and Yuki walking towards the Chairman's office. You froze at your spot, sweat dropping seeing Zero in your sight since he was the last person you wanted to see right now due to yesterdays _event_. To avoid him, you quickly turned the other way, walking faster and faster until you dashed off. Leaning against the wall, you looked up, seeing the sky as the sun shined upon you. You covered your face, blocking the rays from hitting your eyes as you continued to look at the floating sea above.

"If you want to go through the back door, you will be the second person. Don't just stand there, go through already." You looked at your right, seeing an old lady with a black hood on who seems to be writing something on a piece of parchment. "Well go on." The old lady demanded, her wrinkles clearly showing when she gave you a look of o_O "You are a prefect aren't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Than you may pass. Yeah go ahead."

"Right..." You replied walking past her. 'But where?' You pondered as you walked on. 'Oh, this place.' You thought clearly seeing the moons dorm. Since you have been here before, you knew exactly what the building looks like. "I'm coming in!" You shouted opening the door to enter the dorm.

_Creak..._

"Ah. Crystal!" K shouted running up to you, hugging you in process.

"Crystal!" Aidou called looking happy as he pushed two man out the door from where you came from. "Okay you guys go home!" Aidou demanded slamming the door. "So bright, I'm so sleepy, I'm tired, it their fault!" Aidou whined rubbing his eye. "Eh? Crystal? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" You asked as you were already on the couch, K sleeping on your lap as Aidou was still at the door.

"How did you get that far?!"

"By walking?" You said back scratching the back of your head.

"Whatever." Aidou muttered plopping next to you on the couch, leaning his head on your shoulder in process.

"Get off Aidou."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"...Yes"

"No."

"...Baka." You replied sighing in defeat.

"Don't you have class?" Aidou questioned yawning. You nodded in respond, feeling sleepy as well yarning after him.

_Creak..._

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" Aidou greeted.

"Crystal? And... Aidou-senpai..." Yuki said in gloominess. You would of have greeted her back, but since you were half asleep, you didn't bother as Yuki and Aidou started talking. Their conversation seemed okay, even though it looked like Yuki seems to be here to talk to Kaname, but it seemed okay. Until... It seemed like Aidou's jealousy has taken over by the time you realized. The stairs seemed to be completely covered in ice and half of Yuki was also in ice, which prevented her to move.

"What is Yuki to Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked Yuki, making you snap out of your half slumber.

"Kaname saved me from a vampire ten years ago! He's my saviour!" Yuki shouted explaining giving you and Aidou a bit of information. 'Hey, thats like me...?' You pondered feeling someone tug your shirt.

"Crystal, aren't you going to do something?" K asked who seemed to wake up because of the commotion.  
"Yeap I will." You informed standing up, walking towards Aidou. "Aidou-chan!" You called happily wrapping your arm around his neck. "Please stop! Even though you're my brother, I can't let you hurt Yuki!" You said cheerfully pointing your bloody gun to his head.

"A..." Aidou stuttered sweatdropping at your sarcastic action, looking happy who should be looking angry.

"Aidou no BAAAAKKKKAAA!" K blendered in jumping on your back.

"Let Yuki go." You ordered with seriousness showing your red eyes. Aidou returned the gesture by glaring at you.

"Hey but don't you think its weird Crystal?" Aidou asked. "That Yuki is treated specially?"

"Not really." You replied looking at Yuki this time. She seemed worried, but you smiled in assurance, which did not work in the situation. "Take the ice from Yuki Aidou." You said sighing.

"No."

"Than I'll just kill you." You stated clicking your gun,

"There's no need." Someone said putting your gun lower to the ground. When you looked up to see who it was, it was Kaname who looked angry.

**Slap!**

"What are you doing Aidou?" Kaname question. Aidou kneeled, looking down who now had red cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I was being too impudent."

"Leave." Kaname ordered firmly, which Aidou did immediately, looking like he just disappeared.

"And Crystal? What are you doing?"

"...A...Umm..."

"She came to see me!" K stated hugging your waist. "No don't hurt her!" Kaname sighed ruffling his hair.

"Go back to where Kain is."

"No! You're gonna hurt her!"

"I wont. Now go."

"...Okay..." K replied hugging you tightly one last time, before he left.

"I'm sorry." You apologized who was now on you're knees, making Yuki's eyes to widen.

"Crystal...?" Yuki called surprisingly looking worried.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"Uu!" You cried out quietly grabbing your shirt in reflect, where it hurt. Kaname looked at you sadly, which Yuki noticed.

"It seems like your body cannot handle the daylight any longer." Kaname stated.

"Kaname-senpai?" Kaname looked at Yuki smiling, touching her cheek gently. "Don't worry, she will be okay..." He stated smiling when the dorms door opened to reveal Zero.

"Zero?"

"He came to take you. Go back to the world of day now Yuki..." Kaname said as Yuki walked to where Zero was.

"And Crystal, you too." Zero stated, who seemed to realize what position you were in. You were still kneeling down due to the pain, but you got up in struggle, looking at Yuki and Zero, who stood near the entrance of the dorm's room.

"I can't." You stated weakly. "Just go." You demanded.

"She's right." Kaname followed suit. "Leave her be, she will be fine." He assured, and eventually, the original prefects left the dorm.

As soon as the two figures left, you fell down on your knees again, huffing out air to inhale oxygen in, and exhale carbon dioxide. The beating of your heart was like someone punching your chest violently. The beating became harder and louder in your ears, it was becoming unbearable.

"Crystal, what if I told you..." Kaname stopped in mid sentence hugging you gently kneeling down. "What if I told you, you weren't human to begin with...?" Kaname asked you, but when he did, he realized that you were asleep in his arm, panting as you were fighting to breath as best as you can.

**Kaname**

Looking at Crystal's delicate body, I knew it was time for her to move into the night class. If she stayed in day class any longer, she will cease to exist. I knew this would happen, but... she seemed to be alright in the world of day so I let it be. But of course, it will end today.

The girl who is delicate as the rose, cannot handle the roughness of the burning sun...

No, this rose observes the moonlight. The gentle white ball that gives her energy to live. But she has stayed away from the source of energy for far too long, she cannot stay away from it any longer, no matter how she feels. That is because...

Crystal is not like Yuki. Yuki's body is different from Crystal. Its like ying and yang and their personalities also differ. One's happy and gentle, the other cold and sarcastic. Their body... one's healthy and strong, the other delicate and sensitive...

No matter how you compare the two, the are two different people, even though _they are twins..._ I sighed, carrying her bridal style walking up the stairs. For Crystal to recover, she needs to be put in the moonlight tonight.

Nearly reaching my room, Kain with junior Kain - K, was waiting beside the door of my room.

"Ne, ne, don't you think Crystal looks like Yuki?" K asked me and Kain.

"Yeah they do. Only one has black hair and the other blond." Kain stated as his arm was crossed.

"Do yous have business with me?" I asked as Crystal stirred a bit.

"...K wanted to see Crystal." Kain said as K nodded in process.

"Is Crystal going to be okay Kaname-san? I don't wanna go home before I know she's okay!"

"She will be fine. So you are leaving K?"

"Yeap! Mrs & Mr Hanabusa and Tsukiko must be angry because I'm not home!"

"Tsukiko?"

"My sister!" K said happily where I finally realized that he was carrying a bag with him. "I'm going now! Bye bye Kaname-san, Kain and Crystal!" K farewelled running down stairs waving his hand, disappearing out of my sight and Kains.

"A happy go kid." Kain stated. "I still don't understand, why dorm leader is attached to Yuki... And Crystal...? Well... Not really... Crystal doesn't really get the special treatment..."

"...I treat both of them specially in my own way... Kain..." I stated opening the door to my room. "Kain, take Crystal to Ruka and Rima's room and let her rest. From now on, she will become a night class." I said giving her to Kain, her cousin.

"Yes dorm leader Kuran." Kain said before walking off as I entered my room.

**Kain**

On my way to Ruka and Rima's room, Aidou was leaning against the wall, who didn't seem a bit too happy at the moment.

"I don't get it..." Aidou started looking at Crystal with disappointment. "Why does she protects Yuki? Why?" Aidou questioned. I don't know who he was asking, so I stayed silent. "Akatsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know Aidou."

"...Why is she still here anyway?"

"She's in night class from now on."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"...Where she gonna stay?"

"With Rima and Ruka."

"...I see." Aidou said walking off into the room where he share with me and Shiki Senri. '_You are too sensitive when it comes to Crystal...'_ I thought as I continued to walk. As if in cue, Aido stated,

"I didn't understand why she wanted to be, and was in Day Class to begin with anyway" I just watched him walk away, surprised at his comment. To be honest, I assumed Crystal was a human girl who was treated special by the Hanabusa's residence because of Kaname. But, it seems there is more to it than we think.

**Yuki**

"Hey Zero... did you know Crystal was Aido-senpai's... brother?" I asked, but as expected, he didn't reply.

The walk from Moon's dorm to Sun's dorm. felt longer than it usually is.


	6. Chapter 5: A Party is it?

**Author's Note:  
**I wrote this before the anime was out.  
So this fanfiction is written according to manga :)  
Please don't mind if the character's hair colour differs from the anime.

* * *

**A Party that doesn't feel like a Party.**

* * *

It has been two days since you shifted to night class and you are getting used to the way of vampires life quickly. Too quick actually much to your dismay, but you had no choice. Not because kaname said so, but because you know that you can no longer live normally in the day class.

"We have no class tonight Crystal, so you don't need to change into your uniform." Rima informed.

You nodded in response feeling the moonlight through the window feeling refreshed.

"For an _Ex-human_ vampire, you sure like the night."

"I know." You replied, not in the mood to be in her bad side. Ruka was a girl version of Aido for you since she also gets jealous when it comes in terms about Kaname. Right now, she really don't like Yuki, and you protect her, which equals Ruka not really liking you as well. But was that the reason why she didn't take liking to you anymore, because back in the day, you, Ruka and Rima were good friends.

_'Guess stuff happens.'_ You concluded mentally.

"Are you gonna wear that tonight?"

"Huh? What do you mean Rima?" You asked realizing that Ruka and Rima was wearing a semi formal clothes, but at the same time, it was casual.

"Tonights is Deputy chief Ichijou's brithday, so we are throwing a party for him tonight. That's why there's no class tonight."

"Ohh... really? I never knew that." You stated rubbing your temple. Ruka sighed,

"You better get dressed, what your wearing is not really suitable for tonight's event."

"Okay."

The party for Ichijou Takuma had already started, but you decided to stay in the room for a little while longer. You're not a party person, but you will go downstairs for Takuma.

Looking at the full moon, it reminded you of the time when Kaname found you in an unknown place. The place full of white rose under the light of full moon, despite its winter season. You remember looking at the white circle above the dark sky when you were carried in Kaname's arm. That night, was the time when you first met Aido, resulting in living with them.

**[xxxxxx]**

_"We are nearly there. Don't worry, we will be warm soon."  
_

_"There...?"  
_

_"Yes... don't worry Crystal."  
_

_"Crystal...?"  
_

_"Yes, that your name from now on okay?" Kaname said patting your head. As time went past, you saw a house ahead of you, a big house, or were mansion the right word to call it? You couldn't tell, looking at the building before you in awe. _

_'How big would the interior be?' You wondered as Kaname kept walking towards the house.  
_

_"Kaname-sama!" One of the lady wearing glasses with pearl necklace around her neck exclaimed in surprise. She immediately bowed, "My condolences."  
_

_"...Ah... yes..." Kaname said coldly, not like the gentle person he was before. He is not looking very pleased at what she said.  
_

_"Ka... na...me? You stuttered, trying to speak, but something caught your throat and you knew it was fear. 'Was he that scary before...?'  
_

_"Kaname-sama!" Another person said, and this time, it was a man who was wearing formal suits, who looked around mid 20's or 30's. "In such a cold night! Are you alright?"  
_

_"Yes I am, do not worry." Kaname assured, his grip around you tightening.  
_

_"Kaname-sama." Another person said, and it was a boy who resembled the man that asked if Kaname was alright. "Kaname-sama, may I ask? Who is that girl you're holding? She looks hurt." The orange haired boy stated, looking at you in concern, but at the same time, he was glaring at you.  
_

_"This is Crystal..."  
_

_"Crys... Crystal..!" You suddenly spoke up. "And I'm okay...! I'm not hurt!" You informed, clutching on Kaname's shirt tightly.  
_

_"Child its okay, do not be afraid." The lady in glasses assured.  
_

_"Is this child...?"  
_

_"Yes Hanabusa-san." Kaname confirmed, but you weren't quite sure what he just confirmed. "Crystal, I'll be back for you okay? I just need to talk to Hanabusa-san for a moment." Kaname said gently, slightly smiling only for your eyes to see._

_"I'll be with her Kaname-sama." The ginger boy stated, holding his hand out for you to take. You looked at Kaname, as he just nodded, signing for you to take his hand. You looked back at the hand that was out for you for a moment, taking it after a while.  
_

_"I'm Hanabusa Aidou. The noble heir of the Hanabusa." He introduced.  
_

_"I'm-"  
_

_"I know." He cut you off.  
_

_"Crystal, I'll be right back." Kaname stated going into a room with the man as the lady in glasses stayed behind with you and Aidou in the living room.  
_

_"I'm the teacher of the young Hanabusa-sama and Akatsuki-sama."  
_

_"Akatuski...?"  
_

_"Akatuski Kain, my cousin." Aidou explained. "Come to my room, I'll need to clean your neck, and explain you about the vampire society. Got it?"  
_

_"Okay..." You replied._

_'That was ten years ago..._' You thought yawning in process, feeling the rays of moon on you. After a while, a bat came flying in dropping a letter on the floor, leaving quickly as it came like it was nothing. Picking it up, you read the name '_Kuran Kaname'_ on it, which made you wonder what kind of letter it was. Tempting to open it, but you knew better. Looking at the moon for a little while longer, you finally went downstairs to give the letter to Kaname and to also to congratulate Ichijou Takuma for his birthday.

As soon as you reached downstairs, you immediately regretted it because what you saw before you displeased you. Kaname was sitting next to Yuki, that, you don't really care, even though you knew the vampire girls were glaring daggers at Yuki... but what you didn't like was Zero pointing his anti-vampire gun at Kaname's head. The girl you knew as Seiren, had her hand at Zero's throat, which can result in piercing her hands through his neck.

"Seiren, its okay, the one who spoke carelessly was me." Kaname stated, as Seiren took her hands away while Zero lowered his gun in process.

Sighing in relief, everyone turned their attention to you. '_Oh geez thanks for the attention...'_ You thought in sarcasm, uncomfortable at their gazes... or more like glares since you were known as the ex-human vampire, a human girl who was adopted by a high noble Hanabusa, and a girl they think she doesn't deserve such grand living for a _thing_ that is going to be turned into a _level E_.

**Zero**

After lowering my gun, I hear someone sigh loudly, which everyone did making them turn their head to its direction. It resulted to be Crystal, who wore the night class uniform.

Crystal looked at the glaring vampires with unreadable expression, walking past them like they didn't exist. Coming next to me, she held out a letter that clearly stated boldly with the name 'Kuran Kaname' on it.

"Some bat came flying in and drop this letter off." Crystal stated in coldness with her eyes piercing like lethal needles.

"I see." Kaname replied taking the letter off her. Another sigh escaped her lips, which was quiet this time, and the vampires gave a gloomy and unwelcoming aura in the room.

**Clap!**

"So mean everyone! Too forcey! Everyone here is gathered here to celebrate my birthday! We must enjoy ourselves properly no matter who is here. You all are my honoured guest!" Ichijou announced, who clapped his hand loudly to catch everyone's attention.

I stood at the corner like a shadow, while Yuki sat next to Kaname on the couch... and Crystal was standing with Takuma Ichijou and Shiki Senri. By the looks of it, it seems that those two informed Crystal about why we are here; _Yuki wanting to know about level E vampire..._

Looking at Crystal, I can see some changes in her... like how she has those expression that are impossible read. When she was still in day class, she was just looking bored, being sarcastic to anyone who annoyed her. But now... she has nothing but coldness in her...

'_Vampires_...' I spat venomously mentally, _'I loathe them all...'_ I thought cursingly.

_Swoosh..._

**You**

"Ah... Senri you cut my finger... you were suppose to cut the cake not me." You stated looking at your bleeding finger. _'Around these people, I will have to act like them...'_ You thought not really paying attention to your wound. It wasn't that hard, some, such as Seirin, Rima, Kain, and Ruka were someone you knew from childhood thanks to Aido.

"I'm sorry... hmm... no problem." Shiki said picking up your hand, licking your wound; he didn't seem to mind the taste of your blood.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Takuma asked looking at Senri with nervous laugh – Senri licking your finger.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't mind..." You stated sighing.

"ZERO!?" You heard Yuki shout as she ran down the stairs. You realized why she was shouting, because you saw Zero's figure dashing out somewhere, away from the vampire party that was held tonight.

"Ah... this definatley agitated him..." Takuma stated taking your hand off Shiki. "Crystal, lets take care of your wound." You looked at him, than at your wound finally fully realizing how deep Shiki cut your finger.

"Okay..." You replied looking up to where Zero went. _'I'm sorry...'_ You apologized mentally.

Takuma attended to your wound, while Shiki made an excuse that "you were bored anyway" comment. You sighed at his typicalness, but you knew that was in his nature, and he wasn't all that wrong.

_"Yuki... will come back to my side one day..."_ You heard Kaname sate who was leaning his head on his palm, looking straight at you.

"Did you know...? That an ex-human vampire will have some risky moments... when their body... starts to reject the blood tablet...?" Shiki asked yawning making your eyes widen. "and yet... you look fine, when _he_ doesn't..." Shiki said looking at you, now feeling lot of eyes on you.

"I speculate that my body can last longer..." you replied with no emotion expressed on your face; one particular piercing stare agitated you... and you didn't really like it, nor felt comfortable with it when you knew the only pureblood in this party was looking at you like his eyes was glued to your figure. _'Is this really a party?'_ You pondered.

"Don't worry Crystal!" Takuma assured, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Ah… yeah don't worry..." Shiki added after Takuma who mimicked Ichijou's action.

**Zero**

Smelling the scent of Crystal's blood, it made me crave for her blood... the taste of her blood lingers in my memory, the sweet scent of rose... the promising taste. Thinking of these thought made me feel sick, knowing that I loathe vampires with my life, and yet her scent was able to tempt me to become _one of them_. I forcibly turned my head away from her, dashing off somewhere, anywhere away from the sweet scent...

As I ran, the tattoo on my neck pained me, which was the tattoo that prevents ex-human vampire not to turn into a level E vampire. But I knew the tattoo won't last forever. I huffed out air, still smelling the scent from my memory.

"Zero!? Are you okay?" Someone asked me. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know who was asking me if I was alright because my vision were a blur. But I knew it was a girl for its feminine voice. The next minute I know, my body moved on its own, grabbing the person, licking her neck in process.

"Zero...?!"

Deyjavu... I remember this happening but... I couldn't help it, I was thirsty... licking her neck once again...

**Splash!**

Me and the girl found ourselves underwater... I didn't know we were near a river...? Pool? I don't know... but all I can think of was satisfying my thirst. Looking at the person I grabbed, she looked so much Crystal...

Truth be told... I fell for Crystal the first night I drank her blood... is this that thing they talk about? When a vampire drinks another vampire's blood, the drinker will definitely fall in love with the giver...?

I don't know... but I didn't want to admit it.

Caressing the person's cheek... a realization hit me; it wasn't Crystal in the water with me... it was Yuki...

Crystal had blond hair, while the person in front of me, Yuki had brown hair. But they still look alike where their hair colour is the only thing that allows us to differentiate between the two. Yuki was kind, and her smile was warm, it is my primary source of comfort I have in this cruel life. However, the blood I crave for drove my mind crazy. She was like me, cold and apathetic, however her presence was something that I wanted to grab hold of, I don't understand it myself. I gritted my teeth, as my sanity came back to me.

Dragging Yuki with me, I swam up to the surface for air, cursing my self for nearly losing _it_...


	7. Chapter 6: Bloody Scent of Nightmare

**Bloody Scent of Nightmare**

* * *

"Crystal! What are you doing! First period is starting!"

"Oh okay Ichijou-san."

"Hurry!"

"Okay..." You replied rubbing your temple. To be honest, you didn't feel like going to class tonight, but you knew you had to since it was part the inevitable rule, but at least you've gone through the gates already. But the thing was, while walking through the screaming girls, only Yuki was present to do the job as prefect.

_'What is this? A guilt trip?'_ You pondered knowing that your scent of blood made Zero irritated and run off last night.

"Crystal!"

"I'm sorry!" You quickly answered running into class.

**Kaname**

In class waiting patiently for the teacher, Crystal came running in making me chuckle quietly. _'She's looking better already.'_ I thought gladly knowing that she won't crave for blood as much as before. It's not like she was an _ex-human_ vampire and all... but the lack of moonlight will force her to crave for blood more than necessary since the sun dehydrate her… yes... a peculiar anatomy system, but that's what unique about her.

Glancing from my book to Crystal, it made me realize how much I missed that smile she is now putting on. Well, truth be told, it was envious of Aidou who seem to succeed in bringing smile upon her face, but what can I say? Crystal looked up to Aidou as her older brother, while Aidou looked at Crystal as his younger sister.

A rare sight to be seen for sure since everyone thinks she was a human converted to vampire. Herself included... but yes, the fact still remained that Crystal was bitten by a _pureblood._ Thinking about these thoughts made my blood boil in anger like its ready to burst and burn anyone. No matter, things are still according to plan; I was right to put her with the Hanabusa's; and to my speculation, the Nobles don't treat her like trash, because they can _feel it. _She is, after all,_ half awaken. _

"Kaname-san?" I was snapped out of my thought when Crystal called my name, looking at me with concern. It made me happy that she was worried about me, but it was disappointing to hear her put 'san' after my name out of politeness. "You look grim, are you okay?" I smiled at her,  
"Yes don't worry."

_**Clack...**_

The entrance door opened to reveal the teacher. As expected, _**Yagari Touga**_ entered the classroom as I was informed earlier today by the chairman that he would be taking over as the substitute teacher.

"The number one vampire hunter... Yagari Touga. So, this is the person responsible for last night's gunshot." Aidou stated crossing his arm as I felt a strong grip on my uniform.

**You**

As the information escaped from Aidou's lip, you gripped on Kaname's uniform out of instinct unconsciously. Everyone was glaring at the reliever like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm Yagari Touga. I'll be your substitute teacher for Morals." Yagari stated. "Relax, I have a license for teaching." He assured.

"Last I heard, you were far off place, and so... you're back. Still gathering info on the night class? Or do you have a target among us? Yagari-_Sensei?_" Kaname asked as he closed his book, giving an unreadable facial expression. But he held onto your hand that was clinging onto him, signing to you that its okay. For that little action, you felt safe already.

"All in all Kuran Kaname. So sorry, but I still have a clean sheet. If you fall asleep in class, I'll add that to your record?"

"Heh, I'll take note. Sensei." Kaname said as he flashed you a smile.

Second period had finished, and you were getting sick of classes already.

_'Night class classes are boring. Than again, so is the day classes.'_ You thought looking out the window, starring at the moon. You didn't know why, but you were always drawn to them, like the moon was talking to you.

Observing the moonlight, a stench of sweet scent of blood made its way through your nose. Sniffing it, a realization hit you, an unpleasant surprise that took you off guard.

_'No, this has to be a...'_ You stopped in mid sentence, not wanting to face the reality that was right in front of you. The smell of blood you recognized... it stenched too much to your dismay that anger was starting to take control of your body. _'I'll kill him!'_ You decided angrily as you walked towards the smell, bangs covering your eyes.

Walking towards the smell, your path was suddenly blocked by someone. You didn't bother looking up, you just wanted him to move so you can get going. But... something happened to you that took you off guard again. This was the kind of action you least expected.

**Kaname**

As period 3 was nearly starting, I closed my book knowing that somewhere in this school, Yuki was _donating her blood to Zero..._ I knew sooner or later, her twin will act on her instinct.

I was proven right when I saw Crystal walking calmly while her front hair covered both her eyes. Looking at her sadly, I blocked her way knowing that right now, even if her surface features looked calm and emotionless, inside was like a volcano exploding showing the true meaning of anger. But I could not let her get to them, since… this is in fact… _part of my plan._

Blocking her way she stopped, she stayed silent as I did. I speculate that she wasn't planning on using persuasiveness to get her way through. I don't think she knows it was me for that matter. Crystal made her move to slit pass me... as I, embraced her.

I haven't felt her warmth in a long time, feeling her heart beat move rapidly faster than before, I embraced her tighter.

"Yuki... is a kind hearted person..." I whispered to her as I felt her intent killer aura and anger replace by sadness. I heard her whimper, and then slowly, she started crying hugging me back in process. We stayed in that position for a long time as Yuki's scent of blood started to fade away. Even more so, Crystal refused to let go, and I didn't mind as I liked the way we were in.

But as nice it could be, I have to take note that _she has a good sense of smell..._ truth be told, not even other vampires in this school can smell Yuki's blood from here... but _she did_...

**You**

As you calmed down, you and Kaname decided to have a walk around the school knowing that it would cause an uproar if Aidou see you right now, there was plenty of evidence that says you were crying and you didn't really want more drama to unfold.

Walking in the night with Kaname holding his hand, the gentle breeze caressed your cheek softly while the moonlight shined upon you. You felt yourself calm... but it didn't last long when ironically, Yuki was walking towards you and Kaname. You shrugged his hand off as soon as you saw her; by just seeing her delicate and petite figure, it felt like you were stabbed with a knife right where your heart is. Even though you didn't know why you always become protective over Yuki, it felt like it was your responsibility to protect her.

"Yuki, where do you intend to go?" Kaname asked

**Yuki**

Walking; making my way to the night class section, I saw Crystal and Kaname walking towards the direction I came from. My heart skipped a beat when I saw their hand linked together... but I shrugged it off... the more important thing was to... make sure Crystal and Kaname-senpai won't realize my bandaged neck…

"To the night class section..." I replied realizing that Crystal was awfully quiet, until she came up to me, looking extremely sad.

"Is that right?" She asked me coldly making me shudder.

_'Whats wrong?'_ I asked in my head, failing to say it out loud.

"I see your end of your hair is wet." She stated making me panic as I wished mentally, hoping that she wouldn't notice my bandaged neck. Without me realizing, she was in front of me looking at me sadly. "You should dry it off; you might catch a cold..." She stated as she walked past me. I turned around to look at her, her back facing me as she walked towards the moons dorm.

_'I wonder whats wrong...'_ I thought.

"She is just worried about you." I heard Kaname whisper, smiling at me. "Don't worry." He assured. "Good night Yuki."

"Good night." I replied.

**You**

After walking past Yuki, you sighed, knowing that even though reviving a vampire is forbidden, it was Yuki's decision to let Zero bite her neck. You clearly saw her bandage on her neck. You had the urge to yell at her and order her to never donate her blood to Zero again, since you never know when he will completely lose control of himself and drain all of the red liquid she had. But you stopped yourself, and just walked past her smiling, with anger and sadness hiding behind its mask. As the night left, and the sun had risen, you were withdrawn in the room where you shared with Rima and Ruka. But that day, you were restless as your eye refused to let you sleep.

Getting up rubbing your eye, you walked out of your room, making your way to Aidou's room.

_Knock…_

No answer, so you just let yourself in the room seeing Aidou on bed also being restless, Senri sleeping while Kain was drying himself off half naked.

"Crystal? What are you doing in our room? Go to sleep..." Aidou muttered who was obviously pissed.

"I can't... can I stay here?" You asked not really asking as you hopped on Aidou's bed without an invitation.

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Go back to your own room!"

"Ruka and Rima are already asleep! So I don't wanna!"

"I wanna sleep too!"

"But you're not asleep!"

**Bang!  
**

"Huh?" You, Aidou and Kain said in unison as the door was suddenly burst opened.

"BAD NEWS! GRANDPA'S COMING TONIGHT!"


	8. Chapter 7: Truth be Revealed

**Truth be Revealed**

* * *

"BAD NEWS! GRANDPA'S COMING TONIGHT!" Aidou looked at him with annoyance as his anime vein appeared on his forehead.

"Ichijou are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning..."

"Aidou is this your manga?" You asked picking up a comic book. "It was on the floor." You stated putting it on his head while Aidou buried his face in his pillow.

"That reminds me... just like the vampire in this manga, you're probably turn into ashes in the sunlight..."

**Slides...**

"I'll be willing to turn into ashes if I could!"

"Close the curtain! Do you wanna die!?" Aidou yelled clearly annoyed as Ichijou glued himself to the window, letting the sunlight to come in. While this was happening, you went to sit next to Kain, not wanting to be next to your brother who was not in good mood, and to get shelter from Kain's back so you wouldn't have to receive any sunlight. Kain looked at you plainly as he patted your head.

"Do you know who can make Deputy President like this? Well… the person deputy Ichijou is afraid of... could only be that one person, that's why he is trying to commit suicide."

"Yes your right Kain... a business man who is experienced in handling the outside world... to the point where there is no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in. The Ichijou expertise... in the night world, even the vampires are forced to be reckoned with... Ichijou Asatoo as he is called..." Takuma stated with serious expression. "In the council of ancient, he continues to be one of the senior vampires."

"I'm afraid that's not all." A feminine voice intervened. You, Aidou, Kain and Takuma turned your heads to its direction seeing Ruka outside the door. "The council of ancient is the highest body in command of our world. However, it's not our sovereign."

_'Huh?'_ Was all you could think of since your interest in this subject are: 0%.

"No... in any case, just leave it as that." Takuma dismissed it realizing the tension in the atmosphere.

"By the way, I came here to look for Crystal. I was right to come here since you are here." Ruka said, but much to Ruka's annoyance, even though she didn't show it, you were sleeping leaning against your cousin's back as the subject was too boring for you.

"Don't worry Ruka, it's just that these subject doesn't attract Crystal's attention." Kain stated patting your head. Sighing, Ruka looked at your sleeping form,

"At least she's sleeping now."

"Well I'm not!" Aidou said annoyed. "and she is not sleeping on my bed!" Aidou informed occupying his own bed as much as possible since it was a king sized bed.

"She can share with me." Kain stated sweatdropping at Aidou's immatureness.

"What an immature elder brother Crystal has." Ruka said Kain's thought out loud. "Well at least her cousin is not that immature."

"Shut up!" Aidou demanded as yawn escaped your lips. Ichijou chuckled a bit, feeling a bit more calm than before. It was weird, the nobles treated Crystal as she was one of them, not a turned vampire. Even he himself was treating her equally, but then again. Every now and then, Crystal will emit an aura that was questionable, not only Ichijou can feel them, but everyone did. Maybe, maybe it was obvious she was not a human turned into a vampire. Maybe our instinct can tell, that she is more than she seems, however it was still too foggy to know what she really is. So the nobles just left it, leaving there in the muddy cloud until one day, the truth is told.

**[xxxxxx]**

**Clunk...**

**BAM!**

**Swoosh...**

"Just as well..." Kaname whispered to himself as the door to the moons dorm flunked opened to reveal Ichijou Takuma's grandpa; Ichijou Asatoo.

"Kuran-sama just as expected... pureblood are different from nobles... just like the everlasting fragrance of flower, you would never be tainted even if your whole body is covered in blood..." Asatoo complimented as you watched the scene from afar like a shadow blending in with everybody else who was present in the front room, showing their respect by just being there. "I earnestly hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood..." Asatoo stated taking his hand to kiss it, but at the same time, his fangs were showing...

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka shouted in concern taking Kaname's hand in her grip while your brother, Aidou took Asatoo's hand away from Kaname.

_Creak..._

"Look at this..." Asatoo said as he started to exam the room. "I am grateful for such lively welcome, but I only came to visit my grandson. So, there's no need for everyone to be overcautious." The elder Ichijou assured.

_'How can you not be?_' You pondered as you started to walk towards Aidou, who was still holding his wrist while Kain went to Ruka.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama but..." Ruka stopped in mid sentence looking terrified and worried, but still held onto Kaname's arm.

"You're joke has gone too far." Aidou stated tightening his grip on Asatoo's wrist.

"Souen's daughter and Hanabusa's son is it?"

"Don't be like this, let go of him." Kain said yanking Ruka back away from Kaname.

"Aidou... let go..." You said softly gripping his wrist.

"Don't you know that drawing blood from a pureblood is taboo?!" Aidou asked demandingly while you wrapped your arm around his waist to hold him back. "I'm afraid to you, I'd-"

**Slap!**

"You forgot to keep it cool." Kaname whispered to Aidou while you glared at Asatoo, letting go of your brother.

"It's because Kaname's-sama is here, I was able to let my grandson attend Cross Academy without any concern. My Lord..." Takuma's grandpa stated kneeling down on his knee.

"Please don't draw any attention..." you whispered to Aidou slightly shaking in worry for your brother. Aidou seem to notice as he nodded his head, taking your hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back.

**Ichijou Asatoo**

Kneeling down on my knees, taking the pureblood's hand, I grimly thought that the Hanabusa's family is unacceptable; the family that doesn't go with the ancient of council. However, I'll let it go for now, seeing as he received punishment that he deserves from the pureblood himself but... more importantly, to carry out my order.

I have to see if that girl healthy and well... and yes I see that she is... but… much to my dismay, it is clearly shown that she is extremely close with her adopted brother, the Hanabusa's son. How disappointing; _Master Kuran Rido-sama's_ little girl in the hand of the Hanabusa's.

For now, I'll let it go, and talk with my grandson, and check on the other girl... and that includes the girl's adopted father... hearing that an active vampire hunter was here into school grounds not so long ago... is questionable indeed.

**You  
The Next Night**

Since tonight was Saturday, there were no classes, which meant you had plenty of time to sleep off the extra time given to you. You were pretty glad about the extra resting time that was given to the night class. Since you were too concerned for Aidou you found yourself unable to sleep.

"Crystal, go back to your room, I'm not gonna die or anything!"

"...Hmmm?" You asked not really paying attention to him.

"Are you really worried like you said before? Because right now, you look like you couldn't care less!"

"Aidou, even though I don't look like it, I'm really worried you stupid." You stated rubbing your eye to the uninvite sleepiness. "You're welcome." You replied to his silence.

**Dream World**

Its been 9 years since you lived with the Hanabusa's residence, and you learned the systematic vampire society from Aidou, your brother who his parents adopted you.

Every now and then, Kaname would come and visit you in the mansion the Hanabusa owned. It wasn't often but you were still happy of course, but your mind always wondered to the man who claimed he drank your blood... the man who named himself as Rido... the man who resembled Kaname in a way...  
_'Would I be able to see him again?'_ You pondered every time you had your breaks from your study.

_"Don't worry... You'll meet me again..."_

"What?" You asked no one in particular as you found yourself alone in the balcony. _'I'm just hearing stuff.'_ You concluded as the wind gushed past, making you shiver in cold.

Going inside the big mansion, you walked past your father's room hearing voices. Curiosity took over you as you stood next to the door to listen to the conversation. You realized it wasn't your father who was in the room, because you can hear Kaname's voice and someone else's voice you didn't recognize.

"Kaname, she looks just like Yuki!"

"Yes chairman, she is Yuki's twin after all."

"But... I don't think she has the same parent Kaname?"

"No... Crystal's parent is my uncle and Hiou Shizuka's... Chairman."

"Then why are you calling them twins Kaname?"

"It's because they look alike, and that's what they claimed to be before my parents died. Now, both Yuki and Crystal don't even have a single memory about their past before they were 5, just as mother wished..."

"I see..."

"Chairm-"

Before you can listen to more of their conversation, you felt a hand placed on your shoulder, surprising you in process.

"Crystal?"

"Oh, hey Aidou."

"Breaks over, oh and Kaname-sama is here, along with the chairman."

"I see..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." You replied smiling.

Following your brother to the front room, you noticed your cousin and Ruka watching TV.

"Oh, Kain and Ruka is also here today." Aidou informed making you sweat-drop.

"I see that."

"Hey Crystal." Ruka and Kain greeted in unison while you waved your hand.

"Do you have your uniform yet?" Ruka asked.

"What uniform?"

"Oh and Crystal, we are going to attend Cross Academy the day after tomorrow." Aidou said making you sweatdrop.

"You didn't tell her until now?" Kain asked sweatdropping as well. Aidou scratched the back of his head, looking sideways,

"I just forgot about it... hh and Cyrstal."

"Yeah?"

"You know the chairman I said that he was here?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well he's the chairman at Cross Academy."

"Okay." You replied rubbing your temple.

"Oh and one more thing." Kain stated.

"What?" You, Aidou and Ruka asked at the same time.

"I'm hungry."

Waking up from your slumber, you sat up rubbing your eye to clear the sleepiness. _'That dream... did it really happen? Or was it just a dream?'_ You pondered realizing it was still dark.

"Are you finally awake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Okay you are." Rima confirmed. "You slept long, it's already 4am."

"Is there something wrong Rima?"

"Yeah there is. Me and Shiki received a letter from Genrou-In, the Senior Member House came saying don't let the Hunters association catch him before we do."

"Who's him Rima?"

"The level E vampire."

"Oh okay, good luck to you and Shiki." You cheered sarcastically bringing the blanket over you.

"I'm sorry to say..." Rima stopped in mid sentence as she took the cover off you. "That the letter specially included your name in it, saying that me and Shiki have to take you with us."

"Why...?"

"No clue." Rima replied as you got out of bed.

"Okay lets go then."

"Well, we are going in the daylight."

"Why Rima?"

"Because we have our shooting in the day time."

"But I don't like the sunlight."

"I'll take the umbrella with me." Rima said simply. "Until then, occupy yourself with something. It is Saturday tonight."

"Okay, I'll go take a shower and then annoy Aidou."

"Why Aidou?"  
"Because he has short fuse." You replied grinning mentally.

"Okay, before you go and annoy your brother after your shower, Kaname-sama wanted to see you."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 8: Kill what is Tainted

**Kill what is Tainted **

* * *

"Its hot..." You cursed quietly in the car. But since Rima and Shiki has good hearing, they heard you.

"Manager, can you put the air conditioner on please?" Senri asked politely.

"Okay." She replied smiling driving at the same time. She has short hair who wore glasses, and she seems to be a human who takes care of Rima and Shiki in their career. They are, after all, a famous celebrity.

"Thank you." You said appreciatively withdrawn in the dark.

"You're welcome, and... is this the place you wanted to be dropped off first?" The manager asked as she stopped the car.

"Yes, thank you." Rima and Senri said in unison getting out of the car.

"Thank... you..." You said gloomily taking your time to get out of the car.  
"What are you doing? Hurry up." Senri said monotonously while Rima put her umbrella up. "Hey Senri, what are you doing not carrying your umbrella with you? What will you do if you get sunburned?"

"Ah, sorry Manager."

"Hmm... Rima, can you share your umbrella with Shiki-kun please? Because he easily turns red in the sun"

"Ummm..."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting over there. Take care of what you call business soon or you'll be late for shooting." The manager warned as you finally got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride." You thanked bowing.

"Eh? Aren't you coming back with Rima and Shiki-kun?"

"No, after this, I'm going back to school. But thank you."

"You're welcome." The manager replied smiling as she drove off. _Sizzles..._

"Something is sizzling." Senri stated looking sideways making your anime vein to appear.

"You look pitiful, but I'm sorry, but you can no longer share the umbrella with me anymore." Rima stated as Senri went under the umbrella with Rima. You felt like a boulder had dropped down from somewhere landing on your head.

"It's a joke." Rima stated.

_'When you say it, it doesn't sound like a joke!'_ You thought mentally as you went under the umbrella as well. The three of you walking under one umbrella; to you, it felt ridiculous.

"You know what, you two can stay under, and I'm going out." You stated taking out your gun.

"I thought you threw that out already."

"No Rima, I just didn't take it out often as I did when I was still in day class." You informed clicking your Bloody Rose. "Okay, let's go and exterminate that vampire!" You stated punching the air as you started walking around the abandoned building, Rima and Senri following behind.

**_5 Minutes Later..._**

"The sun is hot today..." You stated on your knee.

"Pft"

"Shut up Senri! I don't get it, when I was in day class, I lasted more than this!"

"Well..." Senri stuttered scratching the back of his head.  
"I think it's because your body is now functioning in the way of vampire." Rima speculated making you sigh and huff out air at the same time. "Oh and about the level E we are hunting, I heard he hasn't been a level E for that long, so he may be cleverer than the usual ones."

"It's not a big deal." You stated getting up.

"You can stand?"

"Of course I can Senri!"

"...Ah, a member of discipline."

"Oh... Shiki-senpai, Tooya-senpai and Crystal!" Yuki name the three of yous. "Why are you three, the member of night class here?"

**_Doom!_**

"Are you four here to take my dessert away?" The person who jumped out of nowhere asked. "That's not good!"

"You, are you intending to fight me?!" Yuki asked as she took out her Artemis Rod.

"You're in the way." Senri stated as he pushed Yuki behind him biting his finger, making it bleed. As his blood started to trickle down, he put his hand out making his blood to spread out surrounding the level E vampire like whips. But the level E seemed to get out of the way in time.

"Oops, he ran away."

"What are you doing? Go after him quick." Rima ordered monotonously. "You two Crystal."

"I don't find chasing fun." You and Senri said in unison.

"Just go after him." Rima said sweatdropping as Yuki ran after him.

"Oh."

"What was the point in taking out your anti-vampire gun if you weren't planning to use it?" Rima asked still sweatdropping.

"I was planning to throw it out." You stated like it was so obvious she should have known. "Never mind... anyway, didn't that Level E said something about taking his dessert?"

"...Well let's just follow where Yuki went." Shiki said as you and Rima nodded in agreement.

**Zero**

"Don't touch her with you dirty hand... this is the end." I said as I pinned the level E to the ground using my leg, pointing my gun at him.

"Zero, why!?"

"Yuki, I won't let you stop me." I said clicking my gun. "I was given an order... for the crime of continuously killing in the act of vampire, I'm going to enforce discipline on you."

"Oh man... I got caught... but now, I don't have to kill people anymore..." The level E said as the wind blew past. Taking the pity aside, I triggered my gun as he turned into ashes.

"Zer-"

"Hey members of discipline! We picked up a girl over there, but she's still alive. What do we do?" I heard a voice say as I turned to see Tooya-senpai, Shiki-senpai holding the girl on his shoulder and Crystal behind Senri with the umbrella up.

"You did a good thing Zero, she's safe now." Yuki said smiling. You stood behind Senri glad that you had the umbrella now.

"You know even with the umbrella, I still feel that I'm not fully protected." You stated as Senri looked behind at you.

"Ok, we will ask the manager to drop you off and the disciplinary member to school."


	10. Chapter 9: Speculations

**Speculations**

* * *

"KYAA!"

"Excuse me! All of you day class people cannot go any further!"

"Just a little bit!"

"I'm sorry everyone but-"

**Bang!**

"That's not fair! Why just the prefect?!" The day class girls whined banging loudly on the gate that divides the day class and the night class.

"They are so jealous of you! How cute!"

"Ah... I'll be going back now Aidou-senpai..."

"What is up with that attitude Yuki? I helped you out!"

"Miss Prefect is troubled, Aidou." Kaname said calmly, and glanced at Yuki giving her a little smile. "You'll hurt yourself if you work too hard."

"Yes... I'll be careful." Yuki cautioned rubbing her temple.

**Bang!**

"What are you doing being abducted?! Let's go." Zero said taking Yuki's wrist to drag her out of the night class area.

"What are you doing letting her get abducted?" You asked back crossing your arm, glaring in process. "I'm sorry, forget it." You dismissed, walking away, feeling his eye pierce your back as the door closed slowly.

"You cut your hair... it suits you better..." You heard Zero whisper to no one in particular but since you have good hearing, you heard it and you knew every other vampire around did also. It made you blush a little, but nonetheless, you kept your composure and acted cool, still looking like you were not really pleased with Zero.

"Do you have something against Kiriyu?"

"Hmmm... yeah... no... yes... maybe Aidou."

"Which is it?!" Aidou asked, his anime vein popping up on his forehead, impatient at your slow reply.

"You decide!" You said smiling sarcastically skipping to class. "Ichijou! Wait!"

"Ah! Crys-chan!"

"What the hell?!" Aidou asked no one in particular, his fist making its way up. He was probably not pleased at your answer and your action.

"Calm down." Kain demanded monotonously.

"How immature." Ruka added as they both walked past him like a wind that was passing by him mockingly.

"I'm not immature!" Aidou stated, but it convinced no one.

It was now break time while some remained in class, some out in the corridor, other outside doing their own little business. But of course, no one would dare break the rules and go over to where the humans were. Yawning, you felt someone glaring at you from the moment you went inside the class. Well... actually ever since the minor incident that happened with Zero, since you semi snapped at him.

_"yOu StiLl HavEn'T AnsWeRed mY QuEsTIOn...!"_

"Gyaa! You scared me Aidou!" You stated as you ran behind Rima and Senri who was too busy eating chocolate sticks to notice you hiding behind them.

"Hey, is that my chocolate?" Aidou asked Senri who had 5 to 8 sticks.

"Oh this?" Senri asked starring at the chocolate sticks he was holding.

**Bakin...! Munch... Munch...**

"No! My chocolate! I was gonna give some to dorm president as well!"

"Owell." You said waving your hand dismissively.

"Crystal you...!"

"Uwa! Kain! Help me!"

"CRYSTAL!"

"UWAA!" You screamed fake scared voice, running around the classroom while your short fused brother chased you like a cat, chasing a mouse.

"Ah! Crys-chan! You okay?"

"No Ichijou! This _devil_ is trying to kill me!"

"This _**devil...?**_ What's that suppose to mean Crystal?"

"Ah... a... Ichijou help!" You asked as you ran behind Ichijou for protection. Unlike Rima, Senri or Kain, he actually played along with it as he shielded you from the your very, very angry brother.

"I am the guardian angel of Crys-chan! You will never get to her unless you go pass me! Mwuahaha!"

**...**

"I feel like my action has killed the buzz."

"That's because you have." You and Aidou said in unison making Ichijou to look down in disappointment.

"Oh there's a new student in the night class now if you didn't know. I heard that she admitted late for medical reason." Kain randomly stated giving everyone his usual plain look. Ichijou on the other hand turned his disappointed expression into a grinning happy-go-kid once again.

"Woo! I smell crime."

_'His mood changing is incredible...' _You thought sweatdropping. Ironically, Aidou was thinking of the same thing.

"Tehehe that would be me..." A feminine voice stated catching everyone's attention.

**Thump... Thump!**

"Uu..." You whimpered quietly clutching your shirt where your heart should be. _'I haven't had this pain in a long time... I wonder... is the new students the cause?_' You pondered as you made sure you looked normal as possible seeing the new student sitting on the teacher's desk, crossing her leg.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class!"

"You... who are you?" Aidou bluntly asked. The little girl in response gracefully jumped down and landed softly on the classroom ground, in front of your brother.

"You...? Did you just call me _you?_ How rude... you should introduce yourself first to show some manners..."

"Its not a big deal if the newcomer just tell her name herself." Kaname said looking displeased. "After all, isn't it normal that a new student introduce themselves to the class first? _Kurenai Maria..._"

"Ah... I'm sorry for displeasing you Kuran Kaname-sama!" She said apologetically walking towards Kaname. You didn't know for sure, but you could have swore Kurenai, the new student grinned at you, but you weren't really sure to confirm it.

"I'm so happy to meet a pureblood!" Kurenai stated happily taking Kaname hand.

"Wha..." Aidou and Ruka said in unison, consumed by jealousy.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname greeted back, looking at her with no emotion expressed. Her affectionate action towards Kaname made the class's atmosphere gloomy to an extent that no one hid their glare towards the new student.

"Ah..." Kurenai let Kaname's hand go as she turned around, realizing everyone's glare except of course, you, Rima, Senri, Ichijou and Kain. "I'm sorry it seems I cause a heavy atmosphere... I guess I should excuse myself for the present." Kurenai Maria said as she made her way to the door. Walking past you, she whispered in the level where only you can hear,

_"It's nice to see you well Crystal..."_

**BaThump! BaThump!**

Your heart thumped, making you wince in pain.

_'She is the cause of my pain... but... who is she really?' _You pondered looking at the direction she disappeared to.

"Kurenai Maria was admitted after having done all the procedure and pledge. She seems to be in poor health ever since she was born... and till now, she never made any appearance to the night society..."

"I don't find anything weird... and she seems to know nothing about fear." You added after Kain's report as he was reading a file. Right now, you, Kain and Aidou were walking in the hallway reading the file about Kurenai Maria to check for any peculiar history. Since her first appearance was very suspicious. But although her record is clean as an unused piece of paper, you felt that somewhere in that whiteness, there's a stain present that couldn't be see in the naked eye.

"Hey Akatsuki and Crystal?"

"Yeah Aidou?"

"Have you two ever seen _that woman?_"

"_That woman?_"

"The pureblood who has the equal footing with the _Kuran_... who disappeared after becoming _insane..._ _**Shizuka Hiou...**_"

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

"After _that_ incident with the Kiriyu's family, she went missing. Also said to be dead."

"Unfortunately I've never met her Adiou." Kain said as you stopped in your tracks due to your violent heartbeat. In your relief, your relative didn't seem to notice you falling behind as they were deep in their conversation.

**Kaname  
**

**Library**  
In the library, stacking away the books I finished reading and taking out a new volume, I kept thinking of the new student. Well, being my kind, being a pureblood, I can clearly see the connection between _that woman_ and the new student, Kurenai Maria. But the most close bloodline connection with that woman is _Crystal..._ including the Kiriyu... but of course, it could never fool me when it is clearly shown that _that_ woman has _borrowed_ Maria's body.

_'Out of all time to appear, it has to be this moment...' _I thought deeply stacking away the last book.

"Kaname that new student, what are we going to do with her?" Takuma Ichijou asked, making me snap out of my thought, but of course I didn't show it. I nearly forgot that he was behind me all these time.

"Then Ichijou, you take care of her."

"Eh?"

"It's going to be a problem... if I come out in the open and move around... the pieces she wants are all here in this academy..." I stated glancing back to Ichijou, which may puzzle him as I did not make sense, but no matter. "It's a matter of course, since I collected them all..."

_**This is a game...**_

**You**

Outside sitting somewhere in the academy, it was disappointing for you tonight since the moon was not full, but was in a shape of banana.  
_'It better than nothing..._' You thought looking at the bright side, but of course, even though you think positively, you will say it negatively. Guess you call that sarcasm? No not really...

"Long time no see." You hear a familiar voice greet. Sighing he sat next to you even though you didn't want him to. But of course, you don't shift away or say 'don't sit next to me' since you knew it was rude?

_'Why am I thinking about manners?'_ You pondered. "Yeah..." You finally replied to the silver haired boy, as he was also, looking up at the moon.

"The new student in you-"

"Yes I know."

"Do you know anyt-"

"No I don't."

"Anythin-"

"Only that she's sick and her past history are nothing out of ordinary" you replied every question, even though you were cutting him off.

"I see."

"I better get going." You stated brushing your self off as you averted your eyes from Zero.

"Got something against me?" Zero asked making you stop in your tracks.

"Yeah... actually I do." You replied as you turn to him, showing him your crimson eye.

**Zero**

Looking at Crystal's crimson eye, it showed anger, much anger and... sadness? I couldn't tell. But it felt like her eyes were piercing through me like knife through butter.

"Tell me." I said returning the gesture, although I don't know if my eyes were red as hers.

"I think you already know" Crystal replied walking away in process. She was right, I already knew, but I asked anyway.

"Don't forget to come the day after tomorrow Crystal..." I said as she kept walking like she was floating. Even though I knew that she was displeased about the fact that I _drink_ Yuki's blood to keep my sanity for a while, my feelings for ... never faded away.

My one sided love, my unrequited for the girl I see in front of me walking away as her short blond hair is blown by the breeze that passes past, her white uniform that clarify that she is a _vampire..._

But is she really one of my kind? Is she like me? An ex-human vampire...? If yes... what kind of past does she have...?

But if she was, I don't see that she is losing her sanity like me...

Is she really my kind...?

Those questions kept haunting me ever since she shifted to the night class because if she was never human, and were a vampire to begin with... _I would come to despise her like all the other vampires. _


	11. Chapter 10: Bloody Bond

**Bloody Bond**

* * *

The sun made its presence visible allowing the moon to take it rest as the day class students prepare themselves for school, while the night class students does the opposite.

However, today was a different story...

"Crys-chan! Crys-chan! Wake up! I need your help!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Mmmm... give me five more minutes..."

**BANG!**

"No more minute!" Takuma growled as he barged into the girl's room hastely to fetch you. You stirred in your bed, feeling too comfortable to open your eyes or to move your body, but the persistence alarm clock (Ichijou) won't give up.

"Crys-chan!"

"Mmmm... yeah...?" You asked not moving any inch of your body except your lips.

"Please get up! I need your help!"

"On whaash...?"

"The new student!"

"Crys-chan?"

"Crys-chan?"

"CRYS-CHAN!"

"Okay!" You yelled back as you got up violently, rubbing your eye to cleanse away the sleepiness. It startled Ichijou when you punched the wall without a warning, making a dent in process

"Crys-chan?" Ichijou called surprised at your sudden violent action.

"Ichijou-san?"

"Ah... yes...?"

"You've been eating chocolates?"

"Yes..."

"It's still bright...?"

"Ah... yes... Ahh... but you see... you know... I was hungry... and you know chocolates have sugar so... I can have energy and... the new student... Kurenai Maria is causing uproar... so I thought I get... you to help? Haha..." Ichijou stuttered throughout his whole explanation as you rubbed your temple.

"Why me?"

"Haha... no reason..."

"WHAT!?"

"PleaseIBegYouSoPleaseHelpME!"

**[xxxxxx]**

"Maria! Not that way! The day class students are still there at this time!" Takuma warned following Maria everywhere she went as you followed Takuma from behind, yawning like you couldn't care less. Well actually, you couldn't care less, and you were cautious not to be near Kurenai since you didn't want to feel the pain, and you also felt that you will get into trouble if you get involved with her.

"Kyaa! Is that Takuma-senpai?" One of the day class girls exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"This is going to be a problem!" Takuma stated glancing to the day class people.

"How exaggerating! I just wanted to look at the cafeteria..." Kurenai said smiling looking at the particular person... "Tehehe how amusing is this?" She stated walking away like the wind looking at Zero from the corner of her eye.

"Ah! Maria!" Takuma called running after her. "Crys-chan! Sorry but can you calm the day class people please! Thanks!"

"So I followed you all these time for no reason?" You asked seeing their figure disappeared as you finished your sentence.

"Crystal!?"

"Yes?" You replied looking behind you to see Yuki running up to you, Zero following behind along with a girl you remembered as Yori, even though you hardly talked to her when you were still in day class. Not that anybody will remember that you were in day class since chairman stated he somehow modified everyone's memory.

"What's going on? How come you're out here?" Yuki asked huffing out air. You speculated that she ran up to you.

"The sun is burning today isn't it?"

"Umm... that's not what I asked..." Yuki stated sweatdropping as you looked at the sky with dismay, not liking the bright blue skies like you used to.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked with his usual seriousness as you glared at him.

"Humph! Like I'll tell you!" You replied childishly making the three people before you to sweatdrop.

"Just now... you acted like Aidou-senpai..." Yuki informed making you have a thunder struck... well not really, but it felt like it, and it seems like Yuki noticed.

"Ah... not in the bad wa-"

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"No it can't be..." You muttered as Aidou came behind Yuki, hugging her in process.

"It's the second time we meet during the day isn't it!" He stated happily making Yuki to have a gloomy expression.

"Idol... ah Aido... Aidou-senpai!"

"KYAAA! Aidou-senpai came too! No! He's hugging the prefect!"

"You shall be ill treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy..." Aidou whispered to Yuki grinning cockily as you smacked his head. "Ouch!"

"Stupid."

"Crystal? What are you doing here?"

"Aidou? What are you doing here?" You asked back crossing your arm.

"May I... talk to you for a moment Aido-senpai?" Zero suddenly asked like he just appeared out of the shadows.

"Humph, that's good because I needed to talk to you too."

"Huh... wait Zero-"

"Yuki... watch out for _'Kurenai Maria.'_"

"It's you who should be careful not to fight!"

"Ah! Wait Kiriyu." Aidou said turning around facing you. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?"

"Who else Cyrstal?"

"Well... Takuma told me to help him with the new student, which I did nothing in particular, and now he told me to stay behind and calm down the day class people, which I'm not planning to do." You replied bluntly.

"Go do your job." Aidou said as he turned around and walked off again with Zero.

"I guess I'm going back to the dorm." You said to yourself. "Bye Yuki and her friend, nice to see you again." You said smiling walking back to the dorm class.

"Ahh... bye Crystal..." Yuki returned the gesture and just when you were about to walk off, in your surprise, Aidou was there, glaring at you.

"You're not going back to sleep while I have to endure this brightness."

"Wha..!? That's not fair Aidou! That doesn't even make sense!"

"You're coming with me and Zero!"

"No! I hate this brightness too!"

"That's why you have to share the pain with me! Haha!" Aidou mocked taking your wrist to drag you with him.

"Yuki help!" You pleaded as you were dragged by Aidou, and sadly, Yuki could not help you since... she was chased by the girls.

"Prefect! What's the story with you and Aido-senpai! Prefect!" A number of girls questioned chasing her while Yuki ran.

"I ENVY YOU!" You said to Yori while she sweatdropped.

**[xxxxxx]**

Up on the school's rooftop, the 'Idol's' fan looked up from the school grounds, wanting to go and talk to Aido however it was unable to do so due to Zero's presence that scared them. Much to your dismay, you were forced to be there as well.

"Aidou? Don't you think I'm an extra here?" You asked your brother in annoyance while he was occupied waving to his fan.

"Too bad they can't come up here when you are next to me Kiriyu, they are too scared! Although, it's convenient in a time like this..." Aidou stated glancing back to Zero like you didn't exist.

_'Its algud, I'll just stand in the corner until they are finished.'_ You concluded mentally as you leaned against the wall, crossing your arm.

"So... Kiriyu, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Does that Kurenai Maria have any relationship with that woman?"

"Who is... that woman?"

_Thump... Thump... Thump...  
_

_"...Shizuka... Hiou.."_

**Thump! Thump!**

"Don't say her name!" You shouted catching the two boy's attention. "Don't say her name in front of me..." You said quietly this time; clutching your school uniform, having difficulties breathing. You hear Aidou sigh, bangs covering your eyes as you brought your composure back looking sideways. You leaned against the wall, staying silent.

"For my sisters sake, I'll tell you what I know quickly." You brother said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sister...?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Aidou asked in amusement. "She's my sister." He stated like it was normal for him to know. "Anyway... that new student is a distance cousin of the woman you speak of. That's it. Got any problem?"

"Isn't it because her appearance has changed... that nothing is heard about her for the past 4 years?"

"I don't know such things... the only person that know about the purebloods abilities are the purebloods. What's more is how you are feeling right? I also… want to know that... only you would know... the one who has the bloody bond with that woman... _only you..."_

**Thump! Thump!  
**

"Shit..." You muttered quietly as your heart was tormenting you. But you knew that your body was telling you something, but you refused to listen, even though you know that you can't run away forever.

"Kurenai Maria... when Ichijou asked me to help him out, me and Takuma were following her so she won't cause any trouble... but before she went out where the day class people were, she requested if she could move to the old dorm and Kaname-san said yes so... she will be there tonight..." You informed not looking at Zero as the wind blew your hair. "Although, you didn't need the information..." You added making Zero to look at you with emotionless expression.

"Crystal, I think we should head back to our dorm." Aidou said walking up to you, ruffling your hair as he looked at you with concern.

"Okay..." You replied taking hold of his wrist.

"Crystal..." Zero called catching your attention. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome" You replied averting his eye.

"What about my thanks?!" Aidou questioned childishly when you three realized Kurenai's presence.

She was just there, standing next to the door entrance on the roof top as the wind gushed past. Without saying a word, she walked away from the three of you like a ghost.


	12. Chapter 11: Family Conflict

**Family Conflict**

* * *

**Kaname**

Playing chest by myself, strategizing the game I was forced to play in... It was pitiful since the game was simple and clean to finish off... no, simple, but not clean...

_Clatter_

As my knight fell to the floor, I picked it up, sensing another presence in the deserted cafe. Well, it's not deserted, but I was alone... Until now since the 'new student' entered the room.

"That name... that appearance... I was not so sure about the answer at first... with your intention that was..."

"Oh, I intrigued you." She replied nonchalantly

"What a vulgar taste you have. I think you just wanted to play."

"Just play? When did you have such conscience way of looking at things? When you are... the same kind?"

**You**

Outside the balcony, looking at the full moon, your instinct as vampire kept telling you to go to the dorm where Maria is. But your mind told you not to go, not to get involved with Maria. Deep down inside, you somehow already knew that Kurenai Maria was somehow _that woman..._ you sensed it in your blood, and every time you thought about it, you pushed it away.

Truth be told, you didn't even know the reason why your heart always punched you like a fist every time you hear _that woman's_ name. Her true name, and every time you wonder, you always conclude that the answer lies in your past that you could not remember.

_The time before you were found in __that__ garden._

"Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"What's with the formalities?"

"Nothing... just thinking so it just came out like that."

"Hmmm..."

"What did you want Kain?"

"Dorm president wanted to see you."

"You better go Crystal."

"Like I can disobey." You said under your breath walking past your cousin.

"Just being cautious." Kain said to your back as you lazily waved your hand.

Walking around the moons dorm to make your way to Kaname's room; it was dead silent. At this kind of time, it should be kind of noisy since the class has finished, but it seems tonight is not the case and you felt that you knew the reason why. You rapped on the door, seeing that you were standing in front of Kaname's room.

"Kaname-san?"

"Come in Crystal." You obeyed, opening the door as you stepped into his room, closing the door behind you.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sit down." He ordered gently motioning you to sit next to him. You did as you were told, feeling the comfortable sofa once you settled in. Then, the silence took over.

It felt like a lethal silence, a silence that forced you not to talk, and you knew why. You knew why this silence that was shared amongst you and Kaname were rather lethal, because you knew something is wrong. Something is happening at the old dorm. Without even realizing it, you stood up panicking for unbeknown reason, and you just felt like you needed to leave. Right now, at this moment, but your thought to leave this room was interrupted when Kaname took hold of your wrist.

"That's the reason why I wanted you in my room."

"Huh? What do you mean Kaname-san?"

"Just now... did you act in your will? Or was it that you felt like your body just took command?" He asked with a facial expression that was hard to scan his feelings.

"I..." You stuttered not wanting to answer his question. Averting his eye, you jerked your hand away from his grip, your bangs falling into places.

_"What are you surprised at...? Is it because you can't shoot? Poor boy..."  
_

_"Don't touch me!"  
_

_"I'll tell you the truth... you can't kill me..."_

_'What...?'_ You pondered not understanding. These voices in your head, you knew who it belonged to... Maria Kurenai and Zero. But why are you hearing their voices?

_No matter how I may look, you are good Zero, that you recognized me... the one who took your life as human."_

_"That's right I never forget... Shizukua Hiou... that day your **real face** was wet with our blood!"_

_**Bang!**_

"Don't hurt her!" You shouted clutching your head in process. This time, instead of your heart being in pain, you had a headache.

_"It hurts... I don't want to hear them... I don't want to hear her name... I don't want her back in my life... I don't want __mother back...__ I don't want __mother back...__ but I don't want him to hurt her either..."_

You said in a whisper on your knees, your eyes shut with your hands clutching your head. This time, you weren't just hearing them, you were seeing them as well...

_"This body is not mine, so I don't you to be so violent..." Shizuka said placing her hand on the owner's chest. Zero glared, getting ready to attack as he pointed his gun at her.  
Zero, the avenger made his move to attack as he dashed towards your mother. In blink of an eye, your mother somehow obtained a Katana in her hand, blocking Zero's attack in process.  
"Don't you dare, look away!" Shizuka demanded slashing her swords at Zero, cutting his flesh.  
"Shit…" Zero muttered in pain, stepping back from her as he held his gun up ready to shoot. Zero was bloody with his own blood while your mother in Maria's body, looked untouched and unhurt.  
"Let's start over when your wounds are healed..." You mother said sighing, putting her Katana away.  
"What?"_

_**Thump!**_

_"Argh!"  
"There are times, when bleeding causes a severe starvation. You should be careful, the real nature of vampire are savage and cruel..." Maria warned walking away. "My daughter suffered from it a lot when she played in the sun too much... if I may say so."_

**Kaname**

Just as expected, my mothers _seal_ was slowly breaking. Part of her memory has returned... well only the part that Shizuk Hiou is her mother... but still, it broke enough to let her remember it.

I embraced Crystal bringing her in my arm protectively as she whimpered. I don't think she knew that I was even hugging her, but it seems that she was seeing visions of what is happening between that woman and the Kiriyu.

As time went past, it seems that Crystal seems to calm down a bit, feeling her lean against my chest. Slowly but surely, she started to open her eyes, revealing the deep crimson eye.

"Kaname-san?"

"Yes?" I replied feeling her clutch my shirt.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized as crystal clear of single tear escaped from her eye.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." I assured caressing her cheek as she closed her eye, making herself fall asleep. "Nothing was your fault." I repeated hugging her tightly. Then placed her on my bed.

**Yuki**

The class has started, and it was the exam day but... Zero was not present. I wonder why...? But somehow I knew that it got something to do with Kurenai Maria-san and because of this deep thoughts I had, I couldn't even bring myself to write any answers down on my test exam papers.

It was now lunchtime, and I was talking with Yori about random things, but I couldn't help but worry about Zero and... Crystal.

"Yuki? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem, distracted."

"Ah, sorry Yori!"

_Swoosh..._

"Night class. It's that girl again." Yori stated making my eyes to widen. Without even thinking about it, I ran up to Maria. "Yuki!?"

As I tried to catch up to her, she kept walking away making me trip over a few times, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"Marai-san! Wait!

"Yuki-san? Oh hello, is this the hall where the dance party will be held?"

"Don't play innocent! Zero... What did you do to him?"

"For now, he's fine... but soon enough, he'll turn into a Level E and won't listen to a thing you say."

"Do you know... how to save him?"

"Yes... I know how to save him Yuki."

"Could you... tell me?"

"Hm... how about we make a deal? In exchange, I want you to do something that only _you_ can do."

"If it means it will help Zero, it will help Crystal as well right!?"

"Pft... what are you talking about Yuki? Are you telling me that Crystal is a Level E?"

"...I... Yes..."

"Yuki you naive little girl..." Maria whispered in my ear. "She was _never_ a human to begin with." She informed making me widen my eyes. "But... back to the point Yuki..."

**[xxxxxx]**

"But Zero... you don't look fine..." I stated seeing Zero's uniform all bloody. He keeps insisting that he was fine, that everything was all right, but... if you see anyone with blood stained on their clothes, would you believe that person who says it alright?

Putting my hair up, I sigh, knowing what he needs right now.  
"Go ahead, anywhere you want, but don't spill much okay?" I said like it doesn't matter for him to drink my blood.

Soon enough, his fang found its way to my neck feeling my own blood drain from a own best friend.

_'Zero... he's not that hesitant. He was... driven to a corner that much...'_ I thought thinking back to what Maria said to me.

* * *

_"If you want to save that obstinate Zero then... _

_Either you give yourself to me... _

_Or give me the corpse of Kuran Kaname..._


	13. Chapter 12: Painful Affection

**Painful Affection**

* * *

Waking up from your slumber, you found yourself in an unfamiliar room. Rubbing your eye to clear your vision more, you examined the room once more to confirm where you were. It was a spacious room that looked like a living room, only that it has a king sized bed with desk that was stacked with letter, papers and pencil/pens lying around.

Feeling no daylight through the window, you had to wonder whether if it was still the same night, or have you slept in until the next night has appeared. Getting up from your lying position, you were forced to lye back down when you suddenly felt a sharp pain come across your head. _'That's from yesterday...'_

"You did get permission from dorm president that you could come into his room right Aidou?" You heard Ruka's voice ask as you just lay down on the bed, listening to their conversation.

"Yeah I did!"

"Don't shout Hanabusa, we're right here and consider the fact that she might be still asleep."

"Then I'll wake her up Kain!"

"You idiot!" Ruka growled hearing a "whack" sound. You speculated that it was the sound of Aidou's head being slapped by "someone". Hearing those three have a 'wonderful' conversation, you couldn't help but let your lips form into a smile. Than, a chuckle escaped from your lips.

"Wha... she's awake!"

**Bang!**

"Hey Aidou." You greeted waving your hand. Your brother had an anime vein, and he looked like he could explode any minute now, which you didn't know why.

"You know how long we were outside that door!?" Aidou asked pointing at the now, broken down door, where Ruka and Kain stood behind it.

"I don't know, I just woke up." You replied truthfully shifting your gaze to the ceiling. You didn't know how long you were staring at the ceiling, but you felt a hand placed on your shoulder, which felt cold.

"Crystal"

"...Ruka?"

"Yes." Ruka sighs as she sat down on the bed you were on. "Get up, and get changed."

"Why?" You asked finally realizing Ruka wearing a red dress that had flowers around her collar as her hair was put into a neat bun.

"Tonight's the Academy's dance party where night class and day class come together. It's not a surprise that you forgot about it."

"Actually, I didn't know about it." You told truthfully bringing your arm to cover you eyes. After a long silence, you finally replied, "I'm not going."

"You're coming." Aidou said in firm voice.

"I don't want to... I don't want to _see_ her." You said the last part quietly like how a ghost walks. That is, if they have a leg.

"Who's her?" Kain asked who was still outside the broken door. This proved that if Kain heard it, than there's no doubt about it that Aidou and Ruka did also. Unless of course, if their deaf.

"No one." You lied feeling your own tear escaped from your eye. But luckily, your arm blocked the view of other people so they didn't notice.

"Liar." Kain kindly pointed out monotonously.

"Thanks Kain. You're wonderful." You commented.

**[xxxxxx]**

You were in your uniform, attending the dance party with Kain after many persuasions from Ruka, Kain and Aidou. Well, mostly it was your brother, but after hearing what he had to say, you knew you couldn't, or more like you shouldn't coward away from reality and truth about your heritage. Although, you still didn't know who your father was, only... your mother and somehow, even though your brother didn't even know that you were troubled by your _real_ family situation, he somehow gave you the right lecture.

"Wow! Yuki came all dressed up!" You heard the chairman exclaim somewhere in the crowds of people making you sweatdrop, while Kain did also. "Come dance with your father later my daughter!" You heard him say, but you didn't hear what was Yuki's reply, but due to her kindheartedness, you knew it was a yes with reluctance.

"Lets go." Kain said grabbing your wrist. Along the way, you walked past Zero and Yuki without the chairman, although you didn't notice but Kain did, and he purposely brushed past them, glaring at them in process as he dragged you with him. "Aidou and Ruka will be somewhere near the terrace where dorm president should be." Your cousin informed as you silently followed him without a word.

Ten minutes has passed, and you were extremely bored. All you did was stand in the corner with your cousin while other people enjoyed themselves. But to your relief, Maria was no where to be seen and it seems like you were the only female wearing a uniform. Owell, you didn't really care, the uniform itself was nice enough anyways.

"Ummm Crystal?"

"Hmmmm?" You replied seeing Yuki smiling at you.

"Kaname-senpai... didn't come?"

"He should be out alone at the terrace."

"Thank you." Yuki said smiling as she walked towards the terrace.

"I shouldn't have told her?" You asked Ruka who was glaring at you.

"Whatever." She replied nonchalantly.

"Ahh... Ruka-san! I've finished my job with the greatest effort just for today! Would you have a dance with me?" A day class boy with glasses on asked while you, Kain and Ruka turned around to see him blushing.

"Go do your best, it's to enhance friendship. We're always told so by the chairman remember?" Kain whispered to Ruka.

"Wha..! Why should I!? With a guy I don't know?!" Ruka said in loud voice making the poor boy to cry. Although not literally, but in an anime way which could be count as 'cuteness'.

"Ruka-san... Uuuu..."

"Crystal, go dance with him!" Ruka ordered 'all so mightily' pushing you to him resulting for you to trip over and land your face on his chest.

"What the...!?" You exclaimed in anger pushing the boy away from you. "You dare to touch me?" You asked coldly to the boy who looked at you in fear. Unfortunately for the boy in glasses, he was getting the blame for Ruka.

"It wasn't his fault." A voice intervened, and it happened to be Zero. You looked at him, glared then walked away in a random direction.

As long time went past, everyone was now dancing with their partner. Kain with Ruka, Ichijou with some day class girl and Yuki with Kaname. You were dancing with no one in particular since you rejected every boy who asked permission to dance with you. You liked it that way since you were enduring a headache every now and then, but it wasn't a major painful headache like last time, just a minor one.

"What's with you rejecting everyone?" Zero asked who was suddenly next to you.

"...Nothing." You replied looking at people dancing beautifully. In your surprise, Zero held his hand out for you to take, not saying a word. You had to admit, that was a powerful way to ask somebody for their hand in dancing, and with Zero doing it, it was really effective.

He was just there, waiting for your respond. Waiting for you to reject him, or comply with his small request. You found yourself dumbfounded, and truth be told it was tempting to take his hand the way he held it out, the way he asked and most of all, the way he looked at you with his silver eye. Without a second thought, you took his hand smiling for the first time, as all the day classes started to whisper amongst themselves:

"Wow! Zero..."

Well, you speculated to be from the day class since the majority of the night class people already know you, and you weren't surprised at their response to what you just did, because you were becoming to be known as the "Rejection Machine".

Dancing with Zero, you felt like you were floating, and to the extreme surprise, you were smiling the whole way through the dance while Zero, himself returned the gesture, not very visible of evident, you could hardly detect it, but it was still there. It was as in this world, only you and Zero existed.

Unbeknown to you, your brother was glaring daggers to Zero like there's no tomorrow.

"He dares to touch my sister...!?" Aidou said to no one in particular, but at least Rima and Senri was next to him, listening to his bickering while patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry; he is touching your sister." Rima and Senri said in unison making Aidou's mood even worse.

**Zero**

While I was in bliss dancing with Crystal, the dance came in an abrupt stop. She was starring at where Kaname was, and he was there... alone... when he should be with Yuki.

"I'm sorry." Crystal apologized as she ran to where Kaname was. I followed her, knowing the reason why.

Reaching to where Kaname was, Crystal's facial features showed fear and concern.

"Kaname-san! Where's Yuki!?"

"What happened to Yuki?" I asked panicking looking around.

"Haven't I told you before?" Kaname asked me, glaring at me at the same time. "Your role is to be Yuki's shield. You cannot be forgetting it." He said firmly while I clenched my fist, jumping over the fence thing at the terrace to run to where Yuki was. There's been no doubt that she is where _that woman_ was. But I stopped in my tracks, looking back to see Crystal. But I regretted when I did so because once I did, I saw Kaname hugging Crystal... almost… lovingly, no, it was showing full intent of affection much to my dismay.

Kaname was embracing Crystal closely, while Crystal looked like she was frozen in her spot, looking speechless. If I may say so... I was also speechless at the sight, while my eye widen in process; it almost felt like Kaname was mocking me.

Seeing such sight, it feels like Crystal is beyond my reach, too distance for me to grasp... and when I think about, why did I ever think that I would have a chance? No... I never did think I had chance, I just fell for her unintentionally.

_I don't even deserve such warmth_

_She is no longer a human either_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I ran to where Yuki may be.


	14. Chapter 13: Mother, Daughter, and Slave

**Mother, Daughter, and Slave**

* * *

Unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything but to breath and stand still while your leg was feeling weak by a second. Just when you were about to follow Zero to go to where Yuki was, Kaname grabs hold of you wrist, bringing you to an embrace. In this sudden action, how were you supposed to react? Hug him back? Or push him away? Well, pushing him away sounded like the best option for you now because you could feel trouble roaming around; wherever Yuki that was.

"I'm sorry." You whispered to Kaname as you pushed him as hard as you can, since his grip around your body was so tight, it made you choke a little. Averting eye contact with him, you jumped over the terrace to follow where Zero went, feeling Kanames eye on your back as you ran, and you could of swore you heard the glass break, but you ignored it and ran.

Running behind Zero as you catched up, he didn't even glance back to see you running behind him. Maybe it was because he can feel that Yuki was in trouble. Because right now, you felt an inevitable aura roaming around in the room you and Zero were running to. Stopping in your tracks after Zero, you saw _her_ near Yukis neck, nearly making her fang through Yukis neck.

"Ugh... get away from Yuki! Hiou Shizuka!" Zero shouted taking out his gun stopping Shizuka track from drinking Yuki blood.

"Get back. Please Zero." Yuki said calmly standing in front of _that woman_ to guard as she took out her anti-vampire rod in process.

"Get out of the way Yuki."

"This woman is the only one who can save you Zero!" Yuki shouted in desperation as she turned her gaze at you. You were speechless, and you felt like a rope has wrapped around you so that you wouldn't be able to move. As your eyes widen, you took a step forward, not looking at Zero or Yuki. But looking straight at _that woman..._ your _mother._

"What are you doing Crystal? Get back here." Zero demanded in coldness as you stopped in your tracks, glancing back to Zero.

"Shut up." You simply said in coldness, your expression now nothing but emotionless, you're eyes turning bright red. Turning fully to Zero, you put your arm out to shield your mum and Yuki from Zeros gun shot. "Don't you dare shoot my family." You said monotonously making Zeros eyes to widen. "After all, my _mother_ is your salvation and Yuki is your tamer. If you shoot, I'll kill you." You stated coldly. But in your mind, you screamed for help. You didn't want this, you didn't want to protect your mother or anything, and you just wanted Yuki out of the sight, into safety. But as your _blood _related daughter that you are, you followed what the blood tells you. _Protect what connects to you. _

"Your mother?" Yuki and Zero said in unison making Shizuka to chuckle.

"That's not the point." You stated. "Yuki, what was your deal?" You asked where anyone can read Yuki like a book.

"I... I promised I will be bitten by her in exchange for her to let Zero drink her blood! This way, Zero wouldn't have to turn into Level E! I'm scared, but I'll be okay... because I'll be able to save Zero this way!" Yuki said in confidence. Zero took a step forward, walking towards the three of you.

"Get back Zero!" Yuki said behind you while you took a step forward towards Zero.

"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true... it can be after I kill you half way through right?" Zero asked making your mother to smile, almost as if she was proud.

"Move Crystal and Yuki!" Zero ordered. Before he can touch your shoulder to push you away, you kicked him in the stomach making him slam against the wall.  
"No." You said, sounding almost not yourself, _because it wasn't, it was the blood of your vampire._

"Zero!" Yuki shouted running to his side, leaving your mother and you behind. When you glanced behind you to see you mother, she was smiling as she was sitting on the couch, while Kurenai Marias body lay limply next to her. You speculated that your mother had borrowed her body, and now she returned it.

Looking back to Zero and Yuki, those two were somehow arguing and fighting because Yuki was holding Zero back, while Zero tried to make his way through Yuki to take revenge.

"Move Yuki. Now that things have come to this, are you going to tell me that killing vampires is wrong?"

"It's not that! It's not that Zero! I don't really want to do such a thing but..." Yuki said as a bracelet shown on her wrist. You recognized it as the weapon for taming ex-human vampire. When that wrist and Zeros tattoo on his neck connects, it automatically paralysis Zero for taming. "I'm sorry Zero!" She said as she tried to connect the wrist with Zeros tattoo. Zero realizing what she was planning to do took hold of her wrist.

"Why are you stopping me!?" Zero questioned, but something had caught his throat when his facial expression has changed. "Yuki..."

"You are tamed by her, fool..." You mother voiced for the first time, making Zero look at her with hatred while your mother stood behind you, placing her cold hand on your shoulder. "Pft, are you finally happy to hear your masters voice? Do you not feel like obeying me...? Is it because I have returned to my real body, that my voice has the power to bind? Ah... that is just good. Hold Yuki like that for a while." You mother ordered seeing Zero grabbing hold of Yukis both wrist. "You do know don't you? The command given by me, you're parent and master as a vampire. You cannot disobey."

"...Zero, let go of me." Yuki said gently, but only to receive a tighter grip around her wrist.

"Stay here." You mother whispered in your ear while you nodded in reply. "You never change don't you?" She asked rhetorically walking past you like a ghost. "Your blood still choose family over friends even if you are mentally against it" she smiled that intertwined with a smirk.

"Zero! You... you don't have to make Zero do such a thing! I'll be obedient while you suck my blood!" Yuki said angrily while Shizuka walked up to the two of them.

"For four years this body has been starving. Did you think that only by drinking your blood, that it would be enough?" Shizuka asked as her fang found its way to Zeros neck.

"You said you only want my blood! Stop it!" Yuki pleaded. "It should be enough already! Why are you doing such cruel things to Zero!?"

"It is a punishment for being tamed by you." You heard your mother whisper to Yuki making you clench your own teeth. "What is it Crystal?" Shizuka asked chuckling at your reaction.

"Don't treat Yuki like a toy." You said coldly.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I know you are fond of Yuki, but we made a deal..." Shizuka said as her beautiful face made its way to Yukis neck.

"No!" You and Zero said in unison while you stopped Shizuka by yanking her back by force while Zero shot his own leg to free himself from your mothers command by feeling the pain as he choked her. Seeing Zero holding Shizuka by the neck, you thought that it was unnecessary to hold your mother by both hand so you let her go.

"Don't take anything away from me!" Zero yelled to your mother shooting her chest with his anti-vampire gun. In ignorance, he didn't seem to realize that while he shot Shizuka, the bullet he was triggering went right through her body and made its way to your body. This was shooting your mother and you at the same time. A double take out.

"Zero! No!" Yuki pleaded wrapping her arm around his arm.

"Ha, hahahahahaha!" You mother laughed derisively while you placed your hand on your wound, stepping back while the blood gushed out of the bullet hole Zero made on you. Shizuka on the other hand stepped back as well, but the only difference is that she was laughing, who seemed to enjoy the pain. "You want to kill me don't you? I will not die with this!" Your mother mocked as her blood found its way out of her mouth.

"No, more from me!" Zero exclaimed jerking his hand free from Yuki while he started shooting your mother again. Since you were still behind her, you received the bullet as well. Coughing out blood, you moved out of the way as your vision started to blur. "I'll finish everything." Zero said calmly still shooting making Yukis eye to widen.

"Stop Zero! Enough!" Yuki said in desperation taking hold of his arm again.

"Let go of me Yuki." Zero said through gritted teeth as his shooting came to an abrupt stop.

You were now on your knees, your white uniform tainted with your own blood while the floor you were bending on was now a puddle with your blood. The pain seemed to wake you from the control of _family bond_. Coughing out more of your blood, the puddle seems to increase more. But since you were behind your mother, her traditional Kimono blocking the view, no one realized the situation you were in, and your mother's blood overpowered yours, as she was bleeding more than you.

"When this day ends, what going to happen to you Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Well, there's no need to think deeply about that, am I right Zero?" Shizuka asked. "What has always been deep down in Zeros heart is... _the desire to perish with me_." She stated smiling in amusement.

"Yeah, that may be so." Zero stated pointing his gun towards Shizuka again.

**Stab!**

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in concern when a random katana had stabbed through Zeros arm.

"Shizuka-sama, what are you doing sporting?" A boy in a mask called who entered the room.

"Don't do such unnecessary thing. You are uncalled for." Your mother said in grimace.

"I understand... but I cannot be convinced, with this different ways we are treated." The boy in the mask said as he took his mask off.

"I thought... you were dead... _Ichiru..._"

"You remember me huh? My dear brother..." The guy you learned as Ichiru said as he took his mask off. He looked exactly like Zero, only with longer hair. "I'm sorry Shizuka-sama for stopping him but..." He said as he walked up to where you were, while your mother finally realized what was happening to you, including Zero and Yuki. "I couldn't let her take the blow any longer." Ichiru said helping you up, carrying you bridal style.

"Crystal...?" Zero called shakily while you coughed out more blood, dying in process.

"Crystal... my daughter..." You mother said quietly walking up to your bloody form where Ichiru was carrying you. She caressed your cheek while your life was slowly slipping away through your fingers.

"Pft... I'm... still... alive..." You said in mockery as you leaned against the person's chest you didn't even know. Only that he looked like Zero, and he was named Ichiru.

"Give her to me." You mother ordered while Ichiru did as he was told. "Seeing this, it seems I cannot go on playing with Zero any longer." You mother said as she carried you. "Take care of the rest Ichiru."

"Yes Shizuka-sama." Ichiru bowed while your mother walked away taking you with her.


	15. Chapter 14: True Nature of a Vampire

**True Nature of a Vampire**

* * *

Every oxygen you took, an extremely sharp pain always comes across on whichever wound you had. How many bullets did you receive? Guess it's too many to count. Knowing yourself, you knew that you didn't have the healthiest body in the world. Not because you didn't eat too much vegetable or some human health like that, but because in the past you couldn't remember, something had happened to you. Right now in the present, you still don't remember; only that you had Shizuka as your blood related mother. A woman who is wonderfully famous, and rumoured to have become insane after the incident with the Kiriyu family.

Coughing out a little more of your blood, it was a miracle that you still had your conscious.

"I did not mean for this to happen..." You heard a sorrowful voice say as you felt someone brush their finger on your cheek. It felt cool and... cold.

_"Mother...?"_ You called in husky voice and before you even heard her reply, you found yourself closing your eyes. _'Is this the end of my life...?'_

**Shizuka**

Hearing her calling me mother was... I don't know how you describe this feeling, but it was... awkward. I couldn't comprehend how she found herself calling me that after I've... _abandoned_ her for my desire I had on my mind... unless, _that dead woman_ had to do something with it since she _took my daughter_ in and treated her as _her own_. Hiding her so _greatly_ that no one had known she existed. Until... of course of some _circumstances..._

Truth be told, looking at her was like looking at myself in the mirror when I was younger, not because she looks like me, but because she reflected every personality I _used_ to have.

Sighing, I finally reached my room, placing my only daughter on the bed feeling another presence in the room.

"Horrible wound isn't it? Against troublesome vampire weapon, even our abnormal healing powers are limited."

"Kuran's son. Why are you here?"

"To pick Crystal up from your tainted grasp."

**You  
The Dream World**

I found myself in a pitch black room, there was nothing but darkness. There was nothing, and you mean absolutely nothing while you walked on and on, only to lead to nothing but the darkness within in wherever you were.

"Hello?" You yelled, hoping to receive a reply, but only your echoes did. _"Hello?"_

_'Am I dead?'_ You wondered, but there seem to be something wrong. In the living world, they say that when one's life end, you will either go to Heaven or Hell. In the medieval times, they say that hell is a place where human souls would be burned while heaven is a place where you can rest in peace.

But in your opinion, you say that hell is a place where your worst fear is while heaven is a place where everything is provided for but... if you were dead, than why are you in darkness? You actually favored the darkness more than the light and it would be wrong if this was hell.

_**"Crystal! Look! Kaname onii-sama is back!"**_

"Yuki?"

_**"Hey Crystal, Yuki. How was your day today?"**_

"Kaname?"

_**"Kyaa! No! I smell a lot of blood! Crystal! Kaname onni-sama I'm scared!"**_

"Yuki! Whats wrong?! Where are you?"

_**"Don't worry Yuki! I'll be always here for you!**_

"What...? Me...? But..."

**Flash!**

A blinding light suddenly flashed forcing you to cover your eyes.  
'What's happening?'

**Kaname**

Piercing my hand through Shizuka's body from behind, I started drinking her blood, gaining more power... and darker future. After all, pureblood holds a special power within their flesh and blood.

"How strange, I never would have imagined that this would happen between you and me..." Shizuka stated while I drank. "When I met you for the first time when you were still young, you weren't a vampire at all. However... now-"

**THRUST!**

Mercilessly, I took out her heart making her stop in mid-sentence as I catched her fall.

_"I will not waste your life."_ I said quickly wiping the blood off my face. _"_That_ thing _you really abhorred,I will surely_ destroy it... _the one who _ruined the destiny of the pureblood."_

"A pureblood vampire who ate a pureblood, you will earn a new strength... but at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future. Wherever you go, there will be nothing but darkness... Kaname."

"Yes, I know." I replied laying her on the ground.

"Save my daughter if you say that you do wish to waste my life... I only want... her to live..."

"I know... you do..." I responded as my bangs covered my eyes. I saw a glimpse of smile on her delicate face, but I quickly got up, leaving her on the ground as I picked Crystal up bridal style, leaving the room as fast as I can since... _her_ scent of blood will surely reach the insufferable Kiriyu's nose since... those two have a _bloody bond..._

**You  
Dream World**

As the flash of light slowly retreated, you slowly put your arms down, and slowly opened your eyes to see what's around you.

Looking around you, you saw the same thing. The darkness, but this time, through this darkness you were in, you saw a shining river with waterfalls and a blooming cherry blossom tree as its shelter. Seeing the view, it looked like the pink and the blue has intertwined together like a melody with violin and flute. It was so beautiful, and yet so... scary.

You speculated that it would be normal to go to that place, and check it out, but instead, you found yourself walking backwards; afraid of going to the place you were now seeing in front of your eyes. Without a warning, you felt yourself extremely thirsty for some reason. Feeling your leg weaken for its sudden desire, you found yourself on your knees, holding your neck since you were now depriving for your basic needs.

_"What are you so afraid of?"_ A feminine voice suddenly asked as you felt a cold hand placed on your shoulder. You looked to your right, you saw no one. You looked to your left, you saw... no one. Gulping your little left sliver, you glanced behind... only to see no one in your sight again.

_"Over here..."_ You heard the voice again, making you look straight. You saw a beautiful woman in Kimono who suited so well with the pink cheery blossom and the river. She was smiling ever so beautifully as she was sitting on the river rock with hand placed in the river. She scooped it up gracefully in her palms as she drank the water. _"Aren't you thirsty? Come and drink..._" The beautiful woman said motioning you to come. You clutched your neck, tempting to do what she said as your body was demanding you to go where she was and drink the water from the river. Unconsciously you found yourself next to the beautiful woman, as she was smiling at you.

_"Drink..."_ She said kindly with gentleness.

"Is it... poisoned?"

_"Silly..."_ The woman stated as she giggled quietly. _"If it was poisoned, I'll be dead already..."_ The beautiful lady said smiling. _"Drink..."_

You nodded, obliging to what she said as you scooped up a hand full of water in your hand, as you drank blissfully, feeling the liquid run smoothly and coolly down your throat; closing your eyes in process. Opening your eyes once again slowly, you felt your eyes widen in shock and in surprise. The water you were drinking weren't actually water, but _blood..._ you took a step back in surprise, looking at your bloody hand as the river before you was running with blood making you cringe in disgust.

_"How are you feeling? Are you feeling better now...? My daughter...?"_ She asked making you face her. A realization had hit you, the woman who was beautiful as the cherry blossom was your own _mother..._ you felt like slapping yourself since it was so obvious...

You mother is called the madly blooming princess of the cherry blossom...

_"Are you feeling better now...?"_ She asked again as you found yourself drinking more of its red liquid. _"Drink as much as you can... This is the true nature of vampire..."_ Your mother said as you drank some more.

Mentally, you didn't want to drink it, but your body was acting on its own, moving on its own will. _'No, I don't want to drink this! Stop it!' _You yelled in your thoughts, but to no avail, you kept founding yourself drinking it... you closed your eyes tightly, hoping that it would stop. Hoping that this nightmare would stop. Hope... a comforting word that helps the living from drowning in their sorrow...

_"Live my daughter... and live the life I couldn't live..."_ You heard your mother whisper in your ear.

"Mother...?" You whispered back as you slowly opened your eyes and it gave you another shock of surprise when you found yourself in Kaname's arm, your fangs clearly sunken into his neck as you were _drinking_ his _blood._

Out of pure shock, you screamed.


	16. Chapter 15: Hidden Princess

**Hidden Princess has Awakened**

* * *

Screaming... what else could you do? You watched a dream that was peculiar to the extent that felt so real, and when you do wake up in the world where it is reality, you wake up realizing that you are actually drinking a blood... _real blood..._ not only that, you were drinking a _pureblood's_ blood.

In the vampire society, it is taboo to draw blood from the most original vampire that exist in this world. Right now, you were breaking the sacred rule.

"I.. I'm... I-"

"Crystal... it'-"

"I'm sorry!" You yelled as brim of tears left your eyes. "I thought it was just a dream... was it? No... I don't know... I don't know anymore!" You shouted in frustration as you bend down on your knees, clutching your head as your mind was filled with questions intertwined with confusion. Whimpering quietly, it seems that your rivers wouldn't stop from coming out.

You were crying, but you're feeling towards this sadness was not because you were drinking Kaname's blood, nor because you dreamed a terrifying dream... but your mothers word in your dream really struck you like a knife.

_"Live my daughter... and live the life I couldn't live..."_

Even though if it was just a dream, you knew that these words are real... it meant that she no longer existed... you knew that even though your mother was not the best mum in the world, she was still your mother. Your felt like you knew the affection she use to give you when you were still little... although, it's just the case that you couldn't remember.

"Crystal..." Kaname called placing his hand on your shoulder... feeling his hand on your shoulder, you felt disgusted that you slapped it away... but then... another question has entered your mind.

_'Why am I feeling disgusted...?'_

As in cue, a realization has hit you like a rock. If you were... all along drinking Kaname's blood, why would you dream about your mother? Wouldn't it be normal that you would instead dream about Kaname? But... you didn't... and you somehow knew the answer...

_It's because through Kaname's vein runs through your mother's blood..._

Dismissing the thoughts, you tightly shut your eyes, blocking any tears from coming outside, waiting until they would stop. When you felt that it was safe to open your eyes, you realized a new growth inside you... and your vision weren't normal... the colour... the colour you saw around you were all... red.

Were you... colour blind now...? But if you were, it would be normal that is would be black and white... but instead, it was all red. Rubbing your eyes to clear your vision, a sudden bang of headache came rushing in like a gunshot.

_'It hurts... what's happening...?' _You pondered through pain as you clutched your head.

"Crystal... Since your mothers and my blood runs in my vein... _It should take effect now..._" You heard Kaname stated softly.

"What do you mean Kana- ARGH!" You screamed , Kaname holding you close to him in response. You felt protected, and even safe.

You felt like your body was covered in shell. Like it was protecting you from something... you didn't know what it was... but you felt like it was preventing you from something... _something..._

"Crystal..." Kaname called as his grip around your body tightened a little. "I think... it's about time, you remembered your past... I think, you're alright to remember it now..." He said so quietly, you hardly heard him... then...

You felt his fang pierce through your delicate skin... through your neck... in each gulp he took, you felt like the protective shell around your anatomy was slowly cracking...

cracking, cracking and cracking... until it fully cracked like an egg as your headache disappeared... and at the same time, your memory...

Feeling Kaname's fangs left your neck, he asked,

"Crystal...? Have you awakened now...? Do you know who I am?" Slowly opening your eyes, it seems like everything seem was so clear now. Everything that's happening around you felt so clear like the blue sky... as little more of your tears left, you nodded whimpering at the same time.

"It's okay Crystal..." Kaname said assuringly as he held you in his arm.

_**A memory that has been hidden so thick... has been finally cleared...**_

_When you were little, the madly blooming princess... your mother gave birth to you, the princess who grew up in a cage. Hiou Shizuka..._

_You're father... was not pleased, but pleased at the same time when you came to exist in the world. He is of now deeply despised by the pureblood. He was not always hated... but vampires too... change._

_Kuran... Kuran Rido._

_Rido and Shizuka were engaged, but before the marriage could take place, they found themselves giving birth to a child. Ever since you could remember, your father and mother never agreed on anything. You can tell that even if you were just a little girl, your father never liked the fact that he was having hard time making your mother obedient. _

_When things got bad between your mum and dad, you would hide like any normal kid would do. _

_Your mother gave you affection like a mother would, just like your father did. But the only difference is, your father was commanding, training you to be the perfect fighting mahchine and your mother was always... sorrowful. Their consistent arguing was always a nightmare for you, and one day you found yourself running away... far, far away... although unbeknown to you, when the time you ran away, so did your father and mother, going their separate ways..._

_While running... running and running, you knocked into someone you don't know. He resembled your father in some way, and you were afraid that he would take you back to your parents. As quickly as you met him, you quickly bowed, running away again.  
Only to be stopped by the boy who you bumped into earlier. He clearly looked at you questioningly as he gripped on your wrist as you returned the gesture by looking frightful._

_"Yuki...? What are you doing here...?" He question you, which made you confuse completely since your name was not Yuki, and you clearly didn't know how to respond in the current situation. "No... You can't be Yuki, you look exactly like her, but you have blond hair." The boy stated as he gave you a smile all of the sudden. "I know it's really sudden, but come with me. I was on my way home. I'm Kaname." He introduced as you replied with silence._

_Ever since that encounter with Kaname, you found out that they were also a pureblood. Ironically they were your relative._

_From that day on, you were adopted by your father's little brother, Haruka Kuran, and your aunty Juri Kuran._

_Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran treated you like their own daughter even though you were just their little niece, and Kaname treated you like his true little sister. But most of all, a girl name Yuki, who was few months younger than you were like your twin.  
_

_As time passes by, you slowly forgot about the outside world because the place you lived with Yuki, has no window at all. To Yuki, the basement you's were living was her whole world._

_The parents; Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran, your siblings, Kaname and Yuki and unlike your previous family you lived with, this family was much more comfortingly to live with. _

_Every night, you and Yuki would always play in the basement you lived in with your parents while Kaname would go to the outside world. According to your adopted father, he says that he is hiding you and Yuki's existence to the outside world so you and Yuki could never step outside. But you were happy inside the interior, because you knew, the outside world is cold and merciless. Although for Yuki, she has never experienced it so she would question about it_

_.  
"Ah! Look Crystal! Kaname Onni-sama has come back!"  
_

_"Wait Yuki!"  
_

_"WELCOME HOME!" You and Yuki said in unison both hugging Kaname.  
_

_"I'm back, how are you two?"  
_

_"Good!"  
_

_"Kaname, did you enjoy yourself with Ichijou Takuma-kun fully today?"  
_

_"Err... ah yeah, thanks for letting me go play mother."  
_

_"Really, I'm glad but... really it's strange isn't it?" Your mother questioned as she cupped her chin, starring at Kaname questioningly.  
_

_"Hm?"  
_

_"My strategy was to have Takuma-kun had great influence on you. Frankly come home somewhat changed. They were just plans though..." Your mum said examining Kaname. "Has he changed? No he hasn't changed right?"  
_

_"Mummy! Don't tease onni-sama!" Yuki pleaded.  
_

_"I'm not teasing at all Yuki. It's cute isn't it?" Juri stated as she hugged Yuki and Kaname while you were sitting on Haruka's lap as he read the newspaper.  
_

_"Daddy? What are you reading?"  
_

_"Hmmm? I'm reading something about what's happening around the world Crystal." Juri stated as he patted your head. You responded with a smile, as your father returned the gesture. _

_A warm family, a warm feeling, you never wanted these feelings to last forever, living like this. But of course... the warm days have to come to an end... when he came for a visit._

_He was outside, talking causally with your father.  
_

_"Well then, it will be good if you become my sacrifice."  
_

_"You're under the senate's surveillance and yet you've come out... Onii-sama." Haruka said outside the balcony, while your mother was next to him.  
_

_"You guys have my little daughter... and you are also hiding something precious... I've come to take both of them."  
_

_"YOU!" Your mother shouted in anger.  
_

_Inside the house, you, Yuki and Kaname were on the couch as your brother hugged you two tightly like a shield.  
_

_"Mother is angry... Dad is too..."  
_

_"It's okay Yuki, because I'm here."  
_

_"But! I can smell lots of blood! Something scary is coming!"  
_

_"The smell... of father's blood..." You stated as you and Yuki gripped on Kaname's shirt.  
_

_"I've decided." Kaname breathed. "I'm definitely going to make sure... so that when you two are scared, I'll be there to protect you. Where ever you are."  
_

_"Crystal! Yuki! Kaname!"  
_

_"Mother!" You and Yuki exclaimed in unison as she came inside the house. You and Yuki were tugging your mothers clothes, asking where your father was, but it seems like she was saying something to Kaname as you could of swore you saw a glimpse of tears on your mothers flawless face. _

_Without knowing the reason why, Juri took you and Yuki inside another room while Kaname made his way outside.  
The room your mother took you and Yuki was very dark and you couldn't see a thing. But you and Yuki were crying for your brother because you knew something scary was happening outside. _

_Your mother, Juri hugged you and Yuki tightly as she whispered these words.  
_

_"Crystal... Yuki... I'm going to put part of you that has anything to do with vampire into asleep. You two will be just a normal 'human.'"  
_

_"Mother! Oniisama is! Something scary is happening outside!" You and Yuki said in unison as your mother's embrace around you two tightened.  
_

_"I'll have to put an end to this with this technique... to make up for the fact that I can't be with either with you any longer but... you're mother... you two made me really happy. Yes but... next time you two wake up, you won't remember a thing..." Your mother said as her body started to make the rain of blood in front of you and Yuki...  
_

**[xxxxxx]**

"Kaname-nii..." You whispered as Kaname nodded. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." You apologized as drop of tears slid down your cheeks. "If it wasn't for me... mother and fath-"

"It's not your fault." Kaname stated as he hugged you tightly.

It was still the same night where Shizuka was killed and you knew it was Kaname who had killed her, and Kaname in return, knew that you knew it. But... you didn't hold any grudge against him. You didn't feel anything towards any situation at the moment.

A few hours later, when you have calmed down, a rap on the door was heard. You separated yourself from Kaname, and sat yourself on the nearby couch. Kain entered the room when permission was given, and immediately informed on what he saw. Aido also came in, sitting himself next to your figure.

"In the music room, I saw Shizuka-sama's ashes scattered in the room and there, I saw Kiriyu holding the Bloody Rose, beside the corpse of Hiou Shizuka. To report what I saw with my own eye. That's all." Kain stated.

"I see, the reason Kiriyu would kill that woman is clear enough. I don't think... Kiriyu is a guy who would do such a thing. But if that's the case, then it cannot be helped but seem that he killed Shizuka." Kaname stated as Aidou made a grim expression.

"Whats wrong Aidou?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever the truth is, I'll have to report it to the senior council. That is, that someone has offended a taboo."

"Understood." Kain and Aidou stated in unison as the cousins stood up.

"Are you coming Crystal?" Kain asked as you shook your head no.

"I've got something to ask Kaname-san."

"...Ok." Kain replied as Aidou and your cousin made their way out of Kaname's room.

"What is it Crystal?"

"Kaname.."

"Yes?"

"When mother... put that seal on me and.. Yuki... how come... My vampire side was still awake?"

"No... When mother put that seal on you, your vampire side was asleep, just like Yuki's. Your memory was modified because of it. But... do you remember when you were bitten... by my uncle... your father?"

"Yes..."

"Remember that your father is a pureblood as well, and because he bit into you, part of your vampire side was once again awakened, except your memory."

"I see..."

"Crystal."

"Yes Kaname?"

"Don't tell Yuki, anything you remember."

"Okay."

"One more thing Crytsal."

"Yes kaname?"

"Remember that the fact that you too, are a pureblood... So be cautious around the night class student and hide your true inner self well."

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 16: Leaked Feelings

**Leaked Feelings**

* * *

Feeling the soft breeze caress your skin, you slowly opened your eyes to see the white moon, some of the parts blocked by the clouds nearly camouflaging it. Ever since you could remember, Shizuka kept telling you about the sun dehydrating your blood, the moon giving you energy. You never did understand why this happens to you, but it just did. Before you remembered about your history, you always concluded that the answers to your peculiar anatomy system lies in your past, but you were proven wrong. Although, you're past did answer a lot of unanswered question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." You replied nonchalantly.

"You should be in class."

"Hey Zero, don't order me." You said monotonously glancing behind you to see the silver haired boy, who was clutching his left arm. "You're hurt."

"That's none of your business."

"Even so, even if I don't want to, I can smell your blood. You should rest and let it heal, I strongly advise you not to use Yuki's blood to heal though."

"You've changed."

"Have I Zero?"

"Like before, when you were with that woman, you became a person I didn't even recognize. Now your-"

"Different. Just leave it as that. Because I sense that my si- I mean I can sense that Yuki's is in trouble."

"I felt it too."

"..."

Without another word, you jumped down from the balcony you were on, running your way to the front gate of the academy. There you saw Yuki, talking with a man in glasses. He looked like any ordinary business man, but your keen sense told you otherwise.

"This is cross academy I hope? Am I mistaken?" He asked Yuki as you kept running towards them, Zero following behind. Since you have good hearing, sight and smell, you can detect a lot of thing since... you've have 'awakened.' "Ugh, I came by after over work so it has become this late."

"You are a vampire aren't you?" Yuki questioned.

_'Good. Don't put your guard down Yuki.'_

"Oh I see, you're a guardian too. Then there's something I want to ask you."

"What do you want?" Yuki asked as she took out her Artemis rod.

"The whereabouts of the other guardian!" The man in glasses stated as he charged towards Yuki, his nail grew sharp as a knife.

"Stay away from her." You said calmly as you stood in front of Yuki, holding his hand down with your foot as you jumped down from the fence.

"Ex human vampire!" The man in glasses stated in disgust as Zero finally caught up to you and Yuki, also jumping down form the fence.

"Ancient council dogs." You replied the gesture as he gave you a dirty look. "What is your business here?"

"For a despicable ex-human to question a noble... you think your so high and mighty?"  
_'Whatever.' _You said mentally knowing that you have to hide your inner self. Sighing in tiredness, you put more weight on your left leg, which was stomped over his hand that attacked Yuki. The scream of pain escaped from his lips.

"Owell, why did you want Zero?" You questioned.

"Humph, us ancient of council people take pride in protecting our sacred pureblood. But it seems that Kiriyu has killed her, so we came here to take Zero away, because he has been sentenced to death."

"Well, say goodbye to your life first puppy dog." You said as you crushed his hand.

"ARGH!"

"Bleeding can cause starvation, so bleed to death."

"Crystal..." Yuki called you quietly.

"We are surrounded." Zero informed. As he has stated, you, Zero and Yuki were indeed surrounded by more... ancient of council people.

"Even if you have defeated me, Kiriyu, we will execute you. That is your fate." The man in glasses breathed before he closed his eye.

"This has nothing to do with you two! So just leave."

"I can't do that Zero!" Yuki stated while you stood next to Yuki, in case anything happens.

_Fwoosh..._

"Ugh!" One of the people that surrounded you three suddenly screamed; then, he turned into ashes for an unknown reason.

"What the!?"

"Disappear." Kaname ordered who appeared with the rest of the night class, which explains the sudden attack. "I thought I had made a special effort, not to warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behaviour. Even from the ancient of council dogs."

"Kaname-sama! If a noble pureblood like you stands in the way, we cannot fulfill our duties! We would like you to leave with your honoring school friends!"

**Bang!**

"Ugh!" The man shouted in pain who voiced Kaname, as his right hand was suddenly torned off.

"I said disappear." Kaname demanded firmly. With that, the ancient of council people started to disappear out of cross academy. "Crystal?"

"Yeah Kaname?"

"Stay with Kiriyu for now."

"Okay."

"And Yuki?"

"Yes Kaname-senpai?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay."

"The rest of you are all dismissed." Kaname said to the night class.

**[xxxxxx]**

"Hey Zero."

"What is it Crystal?"

"How's your wound?"

"...It's slowly healing."

"Good to hear."

"Crystal"

"Yeah?"

"I got a question."

"What is it?"

"You were never a human were you? Since the time at the dance party, you declared that that woman was your mother."

"Whats the truth Crystal? Who are you for real?"

"If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?" You asked slightly glancing towards Zero, before you put your attention back to whatever was in front of you.

"That depends." He replied making you chuckle.

"Than it's a secret." You said derisively smiling at Zero.

**Zero**

In my opinion... she is too confusing... she is too unpredictable... ever since that incident, she changed and now I don't even know which is her.

The cold one? The emotionless one? Or the one I'm seeing in front of my eyes? The smiling one? If I can pick out of those, I'll probably choose the one that's smiling.

It was a cold night, and tonight, I was informed that I was wanted to be executed. I'm not really surprise, since I wanted to kill her all my life, but now that she's dead, I have no purpose in my life but to live on.

To add to that... _I have fallen for that woman's daughter..._

This kind of situation... it is irritating and annoying. The last time I saw her, she was... half dead... because of me...

That night, I was full of regret, cursing myself for my ignorance knowing that if she died, it would have been my fault... guilt was eating inside me that I had to shove my brother, Ichiru away so that I can catch up to you Crystal...

Only to find scattered piece of ashes in the music room, where I could of swore it was yours and hers...

But when I saw you tonight, well and alive, I had to restrain myself from bringing you to an embrace, only to approach you and talk to you as prefect.

Crystal... what I really wanted to ask was... how did you survive that night? Are you alright now? Why don't you hate me for that night? Are you going to kill me? Why aren't you angry at me?

"Zero? Ah... you okay?" She asked brining me back from my thoughts. "Did something happen...? Err, why are you crying?" She asked in confusion, as I wiped my tears away.

"You're an idiot, that's why."

"And you think you're not?" She asked back cocking an eye brow. "Hey Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't mean to do it, but you always get me at the wrong time, so I say the meanest thing as possible. I'm sorry."

"You idiot..."

"Huh?"

"I should be the one apologizing!" I shouted in anger as Crystal looked taken back.

"Why?"

"You are an idiot!" I yelled as I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly that I didn't want to let go of her.

_Even if she was a vampire _

_I truly hate from the bottom of my heart_


	18. Chapter 17: One's True Feelings

**One's True Feelings that would never be Told**

* * *

Zero's words lingered in your memory, and not only that, his warmth of his body temperature stayed with you as well. You didn't understand his sudden outburst, and you were also clearly confused about his sudden embrace. At that time, when he hugged you; the hug was so tight, you thought you were going to choke, but instead of pushing him away or say you can't breathe properly, you found yourself hugging him back.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

Was your only response you could manage to say. But one thing you were sure about... is that you didn't want to let him go, you just wanted to stay in that way. You didn't know the reason why, nor did you understand your feelings at that time, but all you knew is that at that time, you didn't want that time to end.

"Crys-chan? You can't sleep?" Takuma asked smiling. That's the other thing; you shifted room from Rima and Ruka's because a minor incident had occurred that nearly risked Ruka's life. Since your true vampire nature has awakened, you had trouble controlling your abilities; because of this, unintentionally you had caused an attack in random places missing Ruka's head by inches. But luckily, at that time, Ruka and Rima were in deep asleep, although, Kaname was immediately alarmed by it. In conclusion to this, Kaname had decided for you to shift in with Takuma, telling the other night class people other reason for this to happen.

"No I'm okay Ichijou-san." You replied smiling. "How did the ancient of council meeting go last night?"

"Well that..." Takuma started rubbing his temple. "Grandpa looked really scary when Kaname said not to interrupt with this school's affair... hahaha..." Takuma stated looking sideways.

**Knock... knock...**

"Who is it?" Takuma voiced.

"It's me." You heard Kaname say as you went and opened the door for him. "Crystal, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeap!" You replied as Kaname ruffled your hair. "What happened?" You asked.

"You can read me like a book can you?" Kaname asked while you went over to Takuma and sat next to him on his bed. His room is big and spacious but smaller than Kaname's, but to you, it was big enough. Well, it didn't really surprise you when you first came to his room with a lot of amount of space since he is the vice president. And because you shifted into his room, another bed was added.

"So what happened?" Ichijou asked smiling brightly like always, which made it (sometime) hard to believe that he is even a vampire.

"I got into a minor argument with Yuki and because of it; she's gone to investigate on the incident that had occurred."

"What incident?"  
"One of the day class girls was bitten by a vampire; although we modified her memory and covered it up as she had an anemia, and because me and Yuki had an minor argument, I want you two and the others to accompany Yuki."

"Roger!" Ichijou said cheerfully while you nodded your head.

"I got a question though"

"What is it Crystal?"

"Why kind of argument did you have with Yuki? Such rare occasion." You questioned, but was not answered.

**[xxxxxx]**

You and the others were now with Yuki, playing 'detective groups' with Kain, Ichijou, Ruka and Rima. Ichijou were dragging Yuki everywhere while the others followed, you following from behind. Way~ behind. You don't know how long you were walking for, but you could have sworn you were going in circles, and you knew that you went past the infirmary room for the last 7 times. Now the numbers were turning 8 while Takuma just dragged Yuki with him, the others were following from behind not saying a word.

_'I'm tired, and I don't like feeling the sun that much, Yuki should be safe since she's with Ichijou-san.'_ You thought as you sneaked away from the group, going inside the infirmary to sleep there until night came. Stretching your hand and yawning, you heard someone groaning. _'Err, period pain?'_ You pondered not really wanting to know. Another discomfort of sound was heard again, making you rub your temple. _'Can't be, it sound like a male's voice and I can't smell blood.'_ You thought walking towards the sound to see what was wrong, and hoping that you could do something to help.

"Hello?" You called as you slightly looked at the person who was on the bed, and you saw Zero who looked like he was having a nightmare. "Zero? You okay? Zero!" You called panicking shaking him a little bit. You can feel his heart thumping hard and he was sweating. You were becoming worried since, they say that through dreams or nightmare, if the places you are in are real enough for you, it can increase your heart rate and cause someone to die in their sleep. Feeling extremely worried, you called his name or shook him to wake him up.

"Crystal!" He screamed your name suddenly for an unknown reason as he opened his eyes wide.

"Hey! You okay!?" You asked in concern as he looked at you like you weren't real. Looking at you straight in the eye, he caressed your cheek like he was checking something. Then, he suddenly pulled your wrist making you come on the bed as he hugged you tightly.

"You're alive... I thought... I thought I killed you!" He exclaimed hearing sense of relief through his voice.

**Zero**

Seeing Crystal alive and well, I had the urge to embrace her in my arms so that I know that she really is here, that she really is alive. Holding her tightly in my arms, an immediate relief washed over me. That was a one nightmare, a nightmare that would have killed me; not physically, but emotionally.

_In the past, and even now, hearing her name disturbs me._

_**Ever since that day...  
I've always, hated that woman...**_

_I was standing near the classroom looking outside the window as the sun shined upon this disturbed and unsettled word. The world that has humans and the monsters that is in the form of a human. I never saw it coming, we should have started running a long, long time ago from that place, but we were too late; and satisfied her with her revenge. _

_Looking out the window, I immediately felt the sudden change of atmosphere in the air that made me cringe in disgust. For an unknown reason, it was suddenly night time.  
__**"You really wanted to kill me didn't you...?"**__ Shizuka questioned through amusement as she was suddenly standing next to me. __**"The desire to kill..."**__ She whispered noticing my sudden bloody hand, which was slimy with someone's red liquid. __**"Hehehe, where will that go...? Because... you might get your revenge on the wrong person..."**__ She spoke menacingly as her laughter filled the room._

_"Zero..." A familiar voice that calmed my soul called, but something about how she called my name disturbed me as I looked up to see who it was. Instead of seeing Shizuka who was there a moment ago, it was Crystal... she was there, standing there looking frightful and sad as her uniform had the evident of bullet hole; me holding my Bloody Rose gun. _

_"Crystal...?" I called as single tear slid down her cheek. "I... I... I..." I stuttered as I dropped my gun.  
_

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you have to suffer because of my mother... I hope... killing me has fulfilled your revenge..." She whispered as she closed her eyes, her tears glittering by the moon light. She fell forward; me catching her fall as Crystal's blood started dripping, making the floor into a puddles of red liquid.  
_

_"No... you're not dead..." I told myself, but holding her corpse in my hand told me otherwise. "You can't be dead. You can't die yet I... I... I love you too much..." I whispered hugging her tightly.  
_

_"Crystal!" I screamed.  
_

_"Hey! You okay!?"_

Holding her tightly in my arm, knowing that she is alive, I really didn't want to let go. I didn't want her out of my arms because it felt like it's too good to be true.

"Hey Zero?" She called quietly as I slightly loosen my grip around her giving her a little bit of space between us. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she took hold of both my cheeks, feeling her soft fingers on my face.

"Yeah..." I replied while she looked extremely worried.

"Really? That's really good!" Crystal stated smiling.

_'Her smiles... A comforting sight that I never want it to disappear, I... want these gentle hands that are holding my face... and this soft body I was holding a minute ago... I know I should not want such a thing I know I don't deserve such person, but... I'm sorry Crystal... I might have to claim you as my own...' _I thought as I placed my hands on her face that was flawless and beautiful; nearly brushing my lips with hers... but... I stopped myself kissing her even though I really wanted the taste it and feel the sensation of it...

"I'm sorry... never mind..." I said leaning my head on her shoulder while I clutched her uniform tightly. One thing I was really sure about is that...

**I will never, ever kill Crystal...**

**I will never, see her as Shizuka... **

**She is nothing like her... and I... fell in love with her...**

**Even if she maybe a vampire that I despise...**


	19. Chapter 18: Thirsty Night

**Thirsty Night**

* * *

As time slowly passes by, the more of your powers returns. The more it comes back to you, the harder for you to compress your true nature's ability. Sooner or later, the other vampire's will soon find out because of their instinct as vampires, and you don't know how long you will be able to hold it back. Recently, Aidou has been looking at you strangely including Kain.

Feeling the wind blew past your face, you looked up at the dark sky... no moon tonight. It seems that there haven't been any moons lately, and it gave you a bit of disadvantage. Last night... Zero... tried to kiss you...

At that time, his lips and yours were so close; you thought for a second that it was actually going to lock, although it did not happen. Half of you were glad it did not happen, and the other parts of you were disappointed. You had to admit, you are really inexperienced in feelings when it comes to those situation. You've experienced fear, happiness and grief. But not these... and right now, you will never want to know it.

For now, you will try to ignore it, and you will concentrate on suppressing your power and protecting Yuki. That was the promise you made with Kuran Haruka when you were just a little girl.

_"Crystal?"  
"Yes daddy?"  
"Would you make a promise?"  
"Okay!"  
"If anything happens and we are unable to be there for you and Yuki, would you look after her in my place?"  
"Okay... but why? Is something bad is going to happen? Is there something wrong?"  
"For now, don't worry about it."_

At that time, you never did understood what he meant, but now you do. There is no wonder why that even though you couldn't remember your past, you had the urge to be there to protect Yuki and harm anyone who would harm her. You did, after all pointed your anti-vampire gun to your brothers head more than once because of it.

"Crystal, it's time to go."

"I'll be right there Kain." You replied not turning around or doing anything to move.

"Crystal."

"Yeah?"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Umm... if you're talking about Ichijou-sans manga, he lost it himself."

"Not that, I meant-"

"Hey, what's taking you two so long?!" Aidou asked who burst into the room, sounding quite annoyed.

"Nothing" You and Kain responded in unison.

"Than let's go!"

Tonight held the party where all vampires gather around to err... celebrate the gathering? You really didn't know, nor did you bothered to know. With all these people around, you didn't know if you can manage to hold your inner self in for a long time.

You didn't like the mansion that the party was held at, and you were feeling giddy since tonight, the cloud was hiding the moon away.

"Hey K?" You called in whisper mode. He was also at this party and he was holding onto your dress tightly like there's no tomorrow since he hasn't seen you in a long time, you vice versa.

"YEESSSS CRRSYTAL?" He responded in whisper, although its voice itself created an anime vein for your brother Aidou.

"If anyone asks for me, tell them I'll be right back okay?"

"OOOOKKAAY!" He replied happily and cheerfully who ran towards Aidou to clutch onto his shirt. Smiling at the sight, you went outside for a fresh air, hoping that the moon would be there.

But to no avail, the cloud was being greedy tonight much to your dismay, and all you could see was the dark clouds and artificial light that shined through electricity. Sitting yourself down on the nearby benches, you looked up at the pitch black sky, feeling the breeze walk past; hopefully the party will be finished or semi finished by the time you go inside. Feeling light-headed, you breathe in and out slowly to prevent it from getting any worse. It worked, only for a little while.

"Go away..." You demanded to your light-headedness that was turning into a headache.

"You wish me to leave?" A voice said chuckling through its comment. Turning around, you saw Kaname chuckling.

"Ah! Sorry, I meant... never mind." You replied sighing; Kaname sitting next to you in process. Silence past by like ghost, and you were getting sleepy and thirsty like your throat was burning. But you ignored it and breathed as smoothly as you could.

"Crystal, something wrong?" You shook your head; right now, you desperately wanted the cloud to move over, even just a little because right now, your neck is dry and your body was now craving for blood.

"Crystal? Don't try to suppress your true nature for too long. Vampires are naturally bound to be cursed of the blood..." Kaname stated while you just nodded in respond; your head feeling pain, your throat demanding for blood and your body feeling heavy. Much to your dismay, your breathing was becoming rougher and rougher.

**Kaname**

Sitting next to Crystal, the burning question that haunted me ever since I met her kept haunting me back and back every time I'm near her. It's traumatizing to keep thinking about _that_ question; I keep having a hard time to hold myself back. If only I ask you, would you free me from this burden? Or would you trap me there forever Crystal? I... don't know myself.

Being in this deep thought, I had to snap out of it knowing that just thinking about it won't answer my question. I was suddenly in deep concern for Crystal when she was clutching onto my arm; looking like she was in pain. Then a realization had occurred.

I had told her to be cautious around the other vampires since she was a pureblood, and she was doing a good job at it. As expected of course, but I now realized that her pureblood side is now trying to show itself even though her will itself is trying to suppress it. And as a result, her body is weakening; in addition, the moon was not out tonight.

"Crystal? Don't try to suppress your true nature for too long. Vampires are naturally bound to be cursed of the blood..." I said having her nod her head in reply. Her grip became tighter and her breathing was becoming more unsteady by the second. "Crystal? Don't hold back, don't hold it back anymore. You can be yourself now." I said hurriedly feeling her breathing becoming weaker, her heart beat slowing.

Although I looked calmed and collected, in the exterior, I was in deep concern.  
_'I have no choice.' _I concluded. "Crystal, don't hold back." I said calmly holding her head close to my neck.

**You**

"Crystal, don't hold back." Kaname said to you as you slightly opened your eyes, feeling Kaname bringing you closely to his neck. Being near his neck, his heart beat ringed in your ears as you can also clearly see his veins, that runned the blood through it. "Don't hold back, it's okay..." He whispered. And without thinking or had any conscious about it, you pierced your fangs through his neck, gulping the blood that escaped out of his neck. "We better go else where." You heard Kaname whisper...

**[xxxxxx]**

Opening your eyes a little after your slight slumber, you felt your body heavy, but at the same time, you felt comfortable. You guess that you were on someone's bed.

"You awake now?" Someone asked while you just nodded your head in reply. Much to your gladness, all your pain had subsided leaving you at peace, although you still couldn't understand why you were still feeling heavy. When you opened your eye fully, it dawned to you... Kaname was on top of you as he buried his face on your neck.

This made you blush and confused. How were you supposed to act? You don't know, but you could feel his breath on your neck making your nervous.  
"You're heart is beating quite fast..." Kaname stated his grip around your body tightening. "Don't worry, I wont do anything..." Kaname assured making you calm a little.

"Okay..." You replied finding yourself wrapping your arms around him as well. During that time, seconds turned to minute, and minutes turned to hours. You don't know how long you were in that position with Kaname, but you didn't mind it, and his heart beat soothed you like a calming melody.

"Crystal..."

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah... thank you."

"..."

_Silence..._

"Crystal..." Kaname whispered making your shudder when you felt his tongue lick your neck; his clutch around your body tightening; feeling his breath on your neck. "Do you want to be with m-"

Kncok... knock...

"Kaname?"

"What is it Ichijou?" Kaname asked who sounded annoyed.

"The Hanabusa's that held the party tonight; Aidou's dad wishes to see you."

"I'll be there." Kaname stated hearing Ichijou's footsteps afterwards.

"I didn't know it was held by the Hanabusa." You stated truthfully hearing Kaname chuckle, his breath tickling your neck. "Crystal, stay here. You're tired and you are no longer holding back your power anymore, so it would cause a lot of problems if you go downstairs."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Kaname said as he got off you and went out of the door feeling your eyes heavy and sleepy.


	20. Chapter 19: Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

* * *

The time you woke up, you were no longer in the room you woke up before, but back in your own room where you shared with Ichijou Takuma. But it seems that you were alone in the room, and through the window, a snow was falling. A crystal clear block of ice that falls from the sky that looks beautiful as the flower, but known as the devil's tears for its coldness.

The white snow you see now, reminded you of the white roses that surrounded you when you were found, and your _father_ that was right by your side. He looked so gentle back then, but when you think about it, and when you know about your past, you would've known that underneath his gentle calming face, there lies cruelty and terrifying face.

You didn't even know it, but you found yourself standing up, looking out the window where the snow was falling; making a white carpet on the steel or soil ground.

"I see you're awake." You heard Kaname's voice say making you turn around to the door seeing him closing the door.

"Yeah, thank you for carrying me here." You thanked as he smiled.

"Today starts the school holiday. I'll be staying at Aidou's mansion."

"Okay, I'll stay here with the chairman."

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah Kaname." You replied smiling. "If I go near vampires, they will know. And I bet they are already suspicious of some unusual presence?"

"Yes." Kaname responded patting your head. "You are no longer suppressing your pureblood nature of yours so they were questioning about it."

"Hey, if I'm not going, what kind of excuse did you make up for me to stay at school?"

"MMEEE! BECAUSE I'M STAYING HERE!" You heard an all so familiar voice that belonged to K. "IM STAYING HERE SO YOU HAVE THE EXCUSE OF STAYING HERE AT SCHOOL BECAUSE I'M STAYING HERE WITH THE CHAIRMAN!" K shouted happily jumping up and down.

"K you know?"

"YEAH CRYSTAL!"

"Does chairman?"

"YEAP!"

"Who else know?"

"JUST ME, KANAME SAN AND THE CHAIRMAN!"

"Stay safe until we come back." Kaname said while you nodded, K jumping up and down enthusiastically.

**[xxxxxx]**

You were in chairman's private office sitting on the couch; K sitting on your lap happily who was humming cheerfully. But you could tell that Yuki, who was studying on the dinning table, was troubled. Just looking at her feature told you so while K was too happy to notice anything.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Yuki gave you a faint smile before replying.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"You know, you could never tell a lie perfectly." You stated while K chuckled at the statement you made.

"BUTT! BUTT! I LIKE YUKI THIS WAYY!" K shouted cheerfully making Yuki to smile while you on the other hand donked his head.

"Don't shout it hurts my ears."

"Sorry!"

**Bang!**

"Yuki! Crystal! Kurenai Maria has awakened!" Chairman exclaimed who semi broken the door. Zero standing behind him, glaring at you for an unknown reason, no actually, you knew exactly why he was glaring.

**Infirmary**

You, Yuki and Chairman were in the infirmary trying to calm the eager Maria who was asking for Ichiru which, you have no recollection of but you did have a recollection of your mother which, she declines to believe that she is no longer alive.

"Where's Ichiru-chan?" Maria questioned the chairman, then looked at Yuki and it was pretty obvious she was averting eye contacts with you.

"Ah Ichiru-kun's is not here at the moment" Chairman stated in unsureness. Before Maria can say anything, the door to the infirmary opened revealing Zero with his same old facial expression.

"Ah! There you are Ichiru-chan!" Maria exclaimed happily hugging Zero around his waist. "You lied chairman! He's right here!"

"Err no thats-"

"Ichiru-chan! That person is mean! He told me that Shizuka-sama is dead!" She said loudly, but when she looked at Zero fully, disappointment filled her eyes. "Wait you are you Zero-kun?" She asked Zero who looked troubled at the sudden embrace. After a while, silence filled the room while Maria's eyes looked straight as Zero as she suddenly lost her energy almost immediately; Yuki catching her fall. "Shizuka-sama has met with you then she really did die" Maria stated sorrowfully while Yuki gently sat her down on the nearby bed. Maria looked down, not wanting to look up.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked receiving a nod in response from Maria as she looked up, her eyes meeting with yours while she bowed to you in unexpectedness; receiving questioning look from Yuki.

"Pureblood Crystal, I think you deserve an explanation." She stated while you nodded in response as she unbowed and looked up, her gaze locked with yours, although there was still an evident feature on her face that she was in disappointment and in grief. "Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan. She asked me if she can borrow my body. Shizuka-sama said that in return, she will make my sickly body stronger. I am blood related distance cousin of Shizuka-sama, and now she's gone"

"Don't stress yourself too much." You said giving her your sympathetic look. She was your mother's distance cousin, and she is your cousin or aunty. Although, having an aunty shorter and younger than you seemed odd.

"Wait Crystal, you are a pureblood?" Yuki questioned, you nodded in response hearing a faint gasp from Yuki.

"I was wondering why I felt an extreme different aura from you." Zero coldly stated, glaring at you.

"I'm sorry." You replied not knowing what you were supposed to do. Zero grunted, not really pleased at the current situation as he made his move to walk out the infirmary.

"Wait! Zero-kun!" Maria called stopping Zero in his tracks as K bumped into Zero with the sound effect: "Oof!" Zero patted his head glancing slightly at Maria who looked pleadingly to listen to her.

"The day when the Kiriyu's were ordered to hunt down that man that Shizuka-sama loved, they were ordered by someone else to do so. Someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving the vampire that was a human. When Shizuka-sama found out about this mysterious figure, she put all her effort into trying to find and kill it. That person is the purebloods, and your enemy I think!" Maria stated while Zero just stood there, with K tugging his shirt questioningly.

"You should rest, you're body aren't that healthy." Zero said gently grabbing K's collar, putting him on his shoulder as he walked away.

"YAY! LOOK! ZERO-NII IS GIVING ME A RIDEE!" K exclaimed happily while everyone sweat dropped.

"Maria."

"Yes Crystal?"

"You should rest; I'll inform err aunty and uncle to pick you up." You said rubbing your temple in unsureness earning a weak smile from your cousin.

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 20: Waste of Time

**Waste of Time**

* * *

Kurenai Maria has left the school with her parents, and so did all the other students to go home and reunite with their family since it was now, a school holiday. Every student that went home, Yuki seemed troubled. Well, you couldn't blame her for she does not remember the past. No matter how much you wanted to tell her, you couldn't and wouldn't. And because she does not remember her past, she would conclude all sorts of things that happened with her parents.

You knew that the more she tries to remember, the more she hallucinates. And the more she hallucinates, the more her darkness will eat her away. And you were right, because last night, she screamed and confessed that she saw herself having a bath in pool of blood.

"Crystal! Crystal!"

"What is it K?"

"I want to go somewhere please!"

"Hmm... Chairman?"

"Yes Crystal?"

"Do you have a shopping list or something?"

"Hmm... let me check!" Chairman said cheerfully looking through the fridge while K, tugged your skirt like a little kid.

"I got a place where we should go." Zero suddenly stated who was on the couch while Yuki nodded in agreement. Not saying a word, you waited for him to continue. "Yuki wants to remember her past; I thought we should go to check out the hunters association reports. She might remember something."

"OKAY!" K agreed happily crawling to your back. "Let's go Crystal!" You nodded in silence even though you knew; it would be a waste of time.

**[xxxxxx]**

You, K, Zero, Yuki and chairman was now, in front of the hunter's association building. You five just stood in front of the entrance, debating whether or not to go inside.

"Hey! Are you's really serious!? It seems like I'm pestering, but are you really, really sure? It's not a place I would recommend. Now is the time to turn back."

"Zero... Chairman is saying all that. Are you really sure it's alright for me to go in there?"

"I'm sure it's okay Yuki. You're a part of this after all. Besides, don't you want to check it out with your own hands?"

"Yes..."

"You three go in ahead, me and K will stay out here." You said crossing your arm.

"Why? You two shou-"

"No Yuki!" K cut her off hurriedly. "Because I'm a vampire, and Crystal is a pureblood! I don't wanna go in there! I just wanted to walk out for a while!" K told shaking his head towards the door.

"You three go and have a look; me and K would go to the shop that's just around the corner." You said taking K's hand.

"How are we going to let you know when we are going home?" Zero questioned while you rubbed your temple.

"I'll come back to this place when you guys are done."

"How would you know?"

"I'll know." You confirmed. Zero and Yuki, including the Chairman gave you a puzzled look, before walking away into the building. When they were no longer in sight, K questioned,

"How WOULD you know Crystal?" You ruffled his hair smiling.

"When I hear something burst into flames, then I'll know."

"Hmmm... oh look! Crystal! Crystal! Can I please!?" K asked pleadingly, pointing towards the ice cream shop. Sighing, you nodded making him jump up and down in excitement. "OH YAY! Dad never allows me!" He informed as he dashed inside the store like car. Sighing at your typical little brother, you went inside the store but before you did, someone tapped your shoulder. Turning around to see who tapped you, you saw...

"Zero?"

"Nope, I'm his brother Ichiru." The guy identical to Zero said smiling. You tilted your head indicating that you have no idea who he is, although you did learn something. He was Zero's brother.

"What do you want?" You asked coldly, unintentionally breaking one of the windows nearby, hearing gasp from people.

"Calm down." Ichiru said smiling while K rushed to your side. His head was looking left to right, left to right quickly examining you and the newcomer ending up for him to have a dizzy head and clutch onto your skirt for support.

"I said what do you want?" You questioned; your emotion more calm this time.

"I just needed to know how Zero is doing."

"Lies."

"Fine. I needed to check up on you on how you are doing, and report back."

"To who?"

"To whom it may be." He replied as you heard the flame burst from far away, the noise only you could hear, which you knew to be at the hunters association building. Ichiru looked at you questioningly since you were looking to your left instead of him. "Something happening Crystal-sama?" He asked while you replied with silence.

"Send my father my regards." You requested as K, took that as a cue; jumping on your back while you walked... err sprinted... err ran towards the hunters association. Your speed was too abnormal, there is no word to describe how fast it was. After a minute or two, you stopped making K to fly off from your back and hit himself on the door entrance of the hunters building.

"WAHH! Crystal! That was too fast! Don't stop so suddenly! Now my head hurts!" K whined typically making you sigh. Walking up to him, you patted his head while he sniffed like a little boy even though he's... 8. Aidou did mention that he acts bratty around him, clingy towards you and mature towards your father. "Crystal! Look! The door is opening!" He informed, and as he said, the door did open revealing frightened Yuki walking out followed by Zero and the chairman. Knowing what had happened, you didn't question about it. But K did much to your dismay.

"What happened!?"

"Umm... err." Yuki stuttered while Zero took that as a cue to tell K for her.

"The book about ten years ago in winter, when Yuki finally found it and opened it, it burned and went into flames."

"Hmmm... hey! Crystal? Didn't you say that when you hear something go on fire than you will know?"

"Know what?" Zero asked interested in the subject.

"Know when you guys are finished!" K replied, after hearing this from K, Zero gave you a cold glare. But, even though you looked like you were paying attention, your thoughts were else where. Sooner or later, you knew that you would meet with your father. The man who is responsible for Juri and Haruka's death. The person who's responsible for the current situation. Just thinking about him makes you angry and irritated as covered your face with your hand. And once again, without intentionally trying to, the window of the hunter's association building cracked open making K to widen his eye.

"Again! You did it again Crystal! What's wrong with you?" K asked in concern hearing the chairman sigh.

"We should head back. I need to talk to Crystal alone back at the academy." Chairman said seriously as Yuki nodded in response.

"I'm sorry..." You apologized putting your hand down, revealing your crimson eye.

"Let's go! Before the people from inside come out!" K said hurriedly taking your hand, dragging you away from them.

Back at the academy, you sat silently in the room chairman had given you while K slept peacefully on your bed. He really is clingy to you but for now, you didn't mind it. He might be the only person in the world you trust right now. Smiling at your little brother, a knock was heard.

"Crystal, I need to talk to you." Zero's voiced ringed in demand making you rub your temple. You replied with no answer making Zero to knock louder which made K to stir. Not wanting to wake him up, you opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Zero.

"Why didn-"

"Be quiet. He's asleep." You said putting your index finger to his mouth to make him stop talking. He nodded in response as he slightly stepped back to make some space for you to come out. After coming out of your room, Zero immediately took hold of wrist, dragging you wherever he was planning on taking you.


	22. Chapter 21: Intimacy

**Intimacy**

* * *

Zero held onto your wrist tightly like he was afraid you might run away. It pained your wrist, but you didn't say a thing. Why is he pulling you like a rope? Why does he need to talk to you? You don't know. But you can tell his intentions are clearly out of concern for Yuki. You don't blame him if he is angry with you; after all, you knew that if someone finds that book about the winter night ten years ago, it would just burst into flames, declining people to know its secret.

How did you know? Because once, you searched about your past in the same place at the hunter's association building to find out about your past. For you, it was the "Winter Night of the Bloody Rose." You found the report, but it just burst into blames. And if your research was a failure, you knew Yuki would be the same. But when you come to think about it, you know about your past, but why were you at that _garden?_

Entering one of the classrooms, he banged the door shut breaking it a little before he looked at you with tiredness and anger. Well it wasn't unexpected, but it was kind of your first time seeing Zero like this.

"You knew that would have happened, didn't you?" You nodded. "Than why haven't you said anything about it?"

"Even if I have told you the truth, would it have stopped you from going to the hunter's association building?" You asked. No response but instead, you caught a glimpse of single tear slid down his cheek; the moon glittering the liquid making it looks like a crystal clear diamond. As quickly as it came, the silver haired boy wiped it away in disgust like it was a heathen betrayal. Not knowing what to say, you remained silent as the clouds, started crying vibrating the window to make its sound.

"I'm sorry." Was all you could come up with, although you knew he didn't want your apology.

Silence once again took over, only hearing the rain pour from the sky. Why could the cloud be spitting so angrily at this time? Maybe to mock you to rub it in your face, making you feel even more miserable for making a tear show from the Kiriyu. For a guy like him, it would be strange credulity for him to shed a single tear.

"You're the only person, who has the power to put me in a state like this." Zero breathed, nearing you while you stood still. You didn't catch the meaning of his sentence and you didn't want to find out, but it seems that you had no choice. Zero, nearing near you stopped suddenly, letting his bangs to cover his left eye while he stared intently at you. That... kind of scared you.

"Zero?" You called with tone intertwined with concern and fear.

"I just wanted you alone for a minute." Zero said. Was this really Zero? The boy, who is insufferable and obstinate as the tree to stand still, actually shed a leaves and shared one of his inner self? When he said you were the only one to make him like this, did he mean you could somehow make him more open? Confusion took over your mind letting it write across your face. The answer is clear, and yet it's so unclear because it's just right there in front of you.

_"You're the only person, who has the power to put me in a state like this."  
"I just wanted you alone for a minute."_

You weren't sure how you were supposed to act on a confession.

"CRYSTAL! WAHH! Where did you go!?" K's voiced ringed like an alarm causing the tension between you and Zero to brake. To be honest, you didn't mind it at all, you were actually glad. "WAHHH!" Taking his sobbing as a cue, you walked past Zero and open the nearly broken door to see K sobbing. One word: clingy. "Wahh!" K sobbed hugging your knee. You weren't sure if he was eight, because he acts like five at the moment. K, who saw the sight of Zero glared daggers at him like there's no tomorrow. "You took Crystal away from me! You're not allowed to hog her by yourself!" He declared making Zero to sigh. Nearing you and K, he ruffled the boy's hair whispered something in your ear before he walked off. If it were possible, it felt like your heart skipped two beats.

**Shiki Senri**

Walking towards his home, his suit cased clacked with his wheels on the concrete as he enters the door to his only home. A lonely house with only a single soul living in it. A pitiful house to be in, but the boy's thought remained hidden and mysterious, never voicing his thoughts or opinion.

Creaking the door open, the rain started to pour harder making him uncomfortable at the sudden change of the temperature.

"I'm home." Senri breathed seeing his mother on the stairs; that seems to be waiting for her son's arrival.

"Senri" She called while the boy walked up to his mother, leaving his suitcase at the door way feeling his mothers hand on his cheek.

"I'm home mother."

"Senri... Senri..." She repeated hugging her son affectionately. Senri, noticing his mother's hair in a messy groom commented:

"Let's at least comb your hair your fan will be devastated to see you like this." His mother smiled at her son while Senri took her into her room. The room was nothing special. A normal size room for a noble and he couldn't be bothered observing the sight of his mother's room. Picking up the brush from the table, Senri started combing her hair neatly and gently.

"You're beginning to look like that demonic bastard..." His mother voiced, even though he was the spitting image of his mother. The lightning struck, distracting him for a moment before he went back to combing.

"Really? I don't know what father looks like but... I always thought I looked like you."

"Yes you do but..." His mother stopped looking at herself in the mirror before she continued. "I liked that look that never told what he was thinking. The same look that you have..." She commented while the boy just continued doing his mothers hair, not knowing what his respond should be. So he left it, not replying at all. One of his habits that Rima kept reminding him of.

**You**

K's bubbly personality lightened up the gloomy atmosphere that the rain had created, making you forms a smile on your lips. Playing with him a little while, K started to drift into slumber, leaning his head on your lap while you looked out the window.

The water bounced off the leaf; the soil sucking up the liquid thirstily to store the energy until the sun makes their appearance. Leafs also have a source of energy, the sun. If you call leafs observing the sun photosynthesis, what do you call a vampire who observes the moon light?

"Hello princess."

"Ichiru-san." You replied not glancing back to see him. How he got into your room? You have no idea. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as last time."

"Do they know you're here?"

"They? As in the chairman?"

"Yeah."

"He knows. I enrolled here. I'll be attending cross academy after the holidays. That is, of course if my dear brother accepts me." He informed while you just nodded.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but here's a letter from the ancient of council." Ichiru said holding out a letter. Avoiding moving K, you motioned him to come. He did as he handed you the letter.  
"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" You asked while Ichiru replied with a smile.

**Shiki Senri**

"Senri, here's a letter for you from the ancient of council." His mother said, handing him the letter while her son stopped combing his mother's smooth hair. "My uncle from the ancient of council came by yesterday and requested me to give it to you." His mother explained glancing behind her to meet her gaze with his. "Since uncle doesn't have a child, I think he wishes for you to succeed him. Of course we can't say no... because he's from the ancient of council but come home quick okay?" His mother asked receiving a nod from her son.

Examining the letter's fold, it didn't look that important through the boy's eye. But saying that it's from the ancient of council, the matters change dramatically no matter how much the letter looked unimportant. Showing a blank expression on his feature, he felt his mother's hand on his cheek with her face, close to his neck.

"And... I'm hungry, give me some fresh blood."

"How spoiled... well alright." He replied nonchalantly.


	23. Chapter 22: The Initial Movement

**The Initial Movement of Conflict**

* * *

**Shiki Senri**

Blood trickled down from a plastic cup that has the skinny loop hole at the end, only letting one drop of blood to escape into the coffin. The boy stared at the sight with widened eyes, hearing it drip, having no words to say. Tracing his fingertip on the side of the coffin, he glanced behind him to see his great uncle looking intently at the bloody sight.

"The deepest secret I've been hiding up until now... was keeping him alive. You're _father_"

"So he hasn't died, how disgusting." Senri commented taking his finger off the coffin.

"And there's something else Senri."

"What is it uncle?"

"You have a half sister, a fully blooded pureblood."

"Do I really want to know who?"

**You**

"Do I really want to know who?" You commented. Ichiru chuckled, then silence took over. A half brother, you actually got a family besides Kaname and Yuki. What's next? Chairman is your grandfather? Err no scratch that, that was random.

"Are you going to be reading that letter soon?"

"No Ichiru because if I don't read it, then I won't know what they want me to do. And I will like it that way. I don't like to get involve with the ancient of council."

"Well said Crystal." You had the feeling you weren't going to like having Zero's brother around the school. Sure, Ichiru has brighter and more sociable status, but he has a talent of hiding his true intention.

"Are you grieving for _that woman?_" You asked, careful not to sound anything else but curiosity.

"Shizuka-sama has saved me from my childhood. I gave my service to her until she died. What do you think my answer to your question is? And by now... you should know my intention of coming to Cross academy."

"It's definitely got to do with my father and Yuki, but you are mainly here for revenge?"

"Well said Crystal." Ichiru said smiling. With that information given to you, you could already accurately speculate that while you're here having a "neat" conversation with Ichiru, at the council of ancient, something bad is going to unfold and you knew, that your half brother was somehow involved in the mess.

"Cyrstal?" K called blinking his eye while yawning. "I'm hungry."

**Shiki Senri**

I stared blankly at my uncle. Crystal? My sister? Who's older? Me or her? I guess it's her if she is the daughter of Shizuka and my father... but her? As my sister?

"You seem so surprised Senri." A voice I didn't recognized said catching my attention successfully. It was a little boy, leaning his elbow against the edge of the coffin smiling at me. "You should be glad you have a big sister like Crystal. I hear that she is the protective kind when it comes to someone she cares about." The boy said opening his eye.

_'Different eye colour?_'

"Besides that... it seems that it has reached its limit now... so that's why, I was looking forward to meeting you when you've grown up."

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting young master." My uncles said bowing. There are only one simple sentence to this situation I'm in - I don' get it.

"I wish Crystal was here with us today too..." The boy with two different eye colour stated disappointedly as he suddenly fainted. As soon as the boy fainted, the hand from the coffin violently grabbed hold of my wrist with its eye, starring intently at me. Some of the blood from the coffin splashed itself on my face, with my clothes observing its liquid.

_'This is my father...'_ I thought nonchalantly as his grip around my wrist tightened.

"My cute son... Senri... lend me your power..."

**[xxxxxx]**

"How do you like it... master?"

"Not bad Asatoo. But I am disappointed in one thing..."

"What is it Kuran Rido-sama?"

"I'm disappointed that my daughter failed to show up... where are Shiki and my daughter?"

"He's dropping off some provision to the Cross Academy for the Ichiru boy and your daughter will be at academy."

"And who's the boy behind you?"

"This is my grandson. He will be assisting you in your needs."

"And where's my daughter _again?_?"

"She will be at Cross academy."

"I'm wondering, has she _awakened? I hope my insufferable nephew hasn't got in my way._"

**You**

Many days had passed, and tonight was the night when the night class student will be back from their holidays, following the day class people who would coming back tomorrow at daylight. You felt kind of lonely since you can't go back to the night class dorm to avoid getting your identity identified. The only time you will be going back there is when you have to get your stuff.

You had to wonder, how long you have to hide yourself from all the people. Hide your true identity and stuff. You could only wish that you were never a vampire to begin with, only thoughts of a wishful thoughts.

"Welcome home." Yuki greeted the moons dorm student with Zero, standing behind her as the wind blew her hair.

"I'm home..." Kaname greeted back while you watched them on the rooftop, smiling at the sight since the warm feeling came rushing back in. You have to admit, during the night class people's absent, you were kind of feeling lonely. But thanks to K, Yuki and everyone else who stayed behind, those feelings weren't that much of a problem. The problem you had been having is to avoid reading the letter you received from the ancient of council.

"Crystal, I don't want to go back home yet." K said holding tightly onto your skirt. He looked disappointed that the holiday was gone like the blink of an eye, and he was glaring at the night class students that came back from their break.

"CRYSTAL! What are you doing up there!? Come down here!" Aidou growled looking at you and K up. K stuck his tongue out, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" He cried rushing back inside the building where it leads to chairman's private office.

"I'm home though! Welcome me back!" You sighed at your brothers never changing immatureness and waved.

"You didn't have to come back!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled while the vampires around him chuckled. "Shut up! Don't laugh!"

"I'm home Crystal."

"Welcome back Kaname." You greeted smiling earning a death glare from your one and only brother Aidou. When you come to think of it, you owe a lot to Kaname. He was always there when you were in trouble and no matter what kind of situation you were, Kaname always found some way to help you out. You had to be grateful towards you cousin, and help protect Yuki in any way you can.

Past, presence and future; past is something you go through and experience from, presence is what you have to do with no regret to behold your future. For now, you would live to the fullest, try to avoid any regrets you might commit. For now... but the problem for you is that... although you remember your deepest memory, there is one missing piece of the puzzle in your memory. It doesn't lie in your past history or the future. It holds in the presence today.

_Why were you in that garden? Why of all the places, were you in that garden?_

_Why do you have an anatomy system that runs in a peculiar way? _

_Why does the moon help you to avoid getting blood thirst?_

_Most of all... how are you going to answer Zero's... feelings?  
_

_"I Love you..."  
Were the words he whispered into you ear yesterday..._

_You have to wonder... what does the word "Love" means..._


	24. Chapter 23: (Special Mix)

**Author's Note  
**Back when I was freshly writing this, it was Valentines Day :)  
Maybe it won't coincide with the date I upload this on ,  
but hope you still enjoy :)

* * *

**Valentines Day**

**(SPECIAL MIX)**

* * *

"KYAA! KYA!"

"It's early in the morning, and yet those stupid girls..." You muttered putting your blanket over your head.

"Hey Kain...?"

"What Aidou?"

"Do you ever wonder why this girl, my sister, Crystal hates chocolates?"

"Not interested much."

"Well let me tell you." Aidou commented grinning cockily. You got up suddenly and threw your pillow to your brother's cocky head.

"Just shut up! It's your fault!" You yelled with anime vein popped onto your temple. Senri who woke up due to the commotion, yawned and added his 2cent.

"What exactly did happened Crystal?" Aidou laughed, you glared at your brother while Kain and Senri plastered themselves a wondering curiosity face. You sighed and got out of bed, brushing yourself off.

"Nothing happened. I'm going back to sleep back into my room." You said walking out of the room.

Yes, today is the day you hated most. Today is the day you dreaded most. And today is the day where you would hope and wish that you would get it over and done with. You hate chocolate to the extent where you feel like strangling Aidou to death. But just because you hate chocolate, that didn't mean you hated the day of Valentines. You actually think Valentines Day is neat, only that it involves chocolate.

_'Why does it have to be chocolate? Couldn't it be lollies or something?'_ You pondered opening your drawer to see the well wrapped home made chocolate. It took you nearly a whole day making the chocolate for those idiotic boys, but if it makes them happy, you will endure the smell of sweetness. Just smelling the sweetness brought you gloomy atmosphere.

Sighing, you took a deep breath and took the chocolate out of the drawer and put them into your school bags taking out the entire text book you had.  
The night came, and it was now break time where you could see all the night class girls giving their chocolate to the person they liked. Even though you's were a vampire, that didn't mean you guys couldn't enjoy the day like the humans.

Walking past a bunch of group of people, you saw Rima and Senri talking to each other in the far end of the corner of the corridor. Taking out one of the chocolate, you went up to them.

"Hey Senri, happy VD." You said gloomily handing him the chocolate.

"Err, thanks." He said blankly. Rima looked at the box of chocolate you handed to Senri before she asked,

"I thought you hated chocolate Crystal?"

"I do. And dont ask." You replied walking away from them as quickly as you could.

"Do you know why she hates chocolate Senri?"

"No." He replied simply while those two famous models watched you walk away. The next person you ought to give you chocolate was...

"Crystal! Crystal! Happy Valentines Day!" K happily shouted running up to you like a happy rabbit. "Chocolate please!" He said pleadingly giving you his puppy dog eyes. You sighed and ruffle his hair as you hand him his share of the brown bar. K jumped up and down squealing joyfully. "Ahuh! Shame Aidou! I got the chocolate first!" Aidou gave his little brother an 'I-don't-care-look.'

"Oh and, here's your chocolate." You said handing the chocolate towards the person.

"Who said I wanted one?" Aidou questioned. You cocked an eyebrow before replying,

"Who said I was giving it to you? It's for Kain."

"Thanks..." Kain thanked taking the chocolate from you.

"GYAHAHAHA! IN YOU'R FACE!"

"Shut up K!" Aidou shouted death glaring you. You whistled like it was nothing as you walked away from your relatives.

"Hey! Where's mine!"

"I thought you didn't want one?" You question grinning evilly.

"I didn't say that!"

"Pft"

"GYAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up K!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Here you go. Happy VD my families." You interrupted throwing the chocolate to your shot tempered brother. You think Aidou said something to you, but you didnt bother listen since you knew it wasn't worth your time.

Walking around aimlessly through the school, you looked for the happy smiling person. But instead of you finding him, he seems to find you instead.

"Crys-chan!" He called happily glomping you from behind. "Is that for me?" He asked eyeing out the chocolate you were holding. You nodded and handed to him. "You're so kind!" You sweat dropped since you can see a whole other chocolate in his half opened bag on the floor.

"You're welcome and happy VD."

Sitting on top of the school's rooftop, you had two more chocolate to give, one for Kaname, the other for Zero. The breeze whooshed past you in an almost violent way. Only if you could find those two easily like you did others.

'They are lucky I don't like chocolates, or I would be finished eating them.' You thought looking lazy to look for those two again. Yawning, you rubbed your eyes, deciding to put their chocolate in their room. 'It's easier this way' you thought yawning once again.

_If only you gave them in person, you wouldn't have missed their priceless smile that curved from their lips. _

"So Aidou, why does Crystal hate chocolate?" K asked while Takuma joined in the conversation.

"Yeah! Why does Crys-chan hates chocolate?" Takuma rephrased K's question as Aidou scratched the back of his head, looking guilty.

"Tell us!" K and Takuma said in unison making Aidou to grunt in irritation.

"Well..."

"Well!?"

"When we were kids, Crystal never liked sweets, but she liked it enough to handle eating them but... since I thought she was on a diet or something, I made her eat chocolate everyday when we were five."

_'Everyday?'_ K and Takuma thought sweat dropping.

**[xxxEnd Of Special Mixxxx]**

* * *

**Crash!**

"Oh no! Look what I did K! The tea Rose gift... owell, I'll have to repour."

"Chairman... Can I stay?" K asked not listening what the chairman has been saying for the past 5 minutes. Chairman stopped fuddling with the broken tea cup and smiled at the little brown haired boy, patting his head afterwards.

"You know your parents will want you back."

"I don't want to go back to them."

"Why is that?"

"Because I finally understand why they took me in, a human."

"And what would that be?"

"Because Crystal is a pureblood. From the beginning, they knew her that she was a pureblood!"

"No they didn't." You interjected standing just outside the door. K sniffed, before sobbing and running up to you, hugging your knee. "They don't even know who I really am."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU AND aidou..."

"Hm... huh? Wait... did you just say... Aidou?" You questioned quite surprised. K didn't answer straight away, but he eventually nodded, making you laugh quietly and smile earning a light punch from K.

"Don't laugh!"

"Oh my! You look so cute! Where's the camera when I need it?!" Chairman shouted happily making you immediately sweat drop. But when you look what's happening around you now, this might be the last time, you might be able to smile and laugh like this. And typically sweat dropping at something typical. Sighing deeply, you patted the boy's head, who was crying a river and you had to admit, you were hoping that he wasn't wiping his liquid form that comes out of his nose on your shirt.

"Can I see you again?" K asked, looking up at you with hoping eyes. You smiled and replied,

"Yeah, thats a promise."

**Yuki**

I thought about a lot of things. Like who I am and what the world is really like behind these walls of Cross Academy. I sometime think that my parent had disowned me and left me at that cold winter place to die. But, if I can't remember what exactly happened, I knew I couldn't jump to conclusion.

Looking out the window, the moon was shining bright high above. I don't know why, but everytime I look at the moon, it reminds me of Crystal. Crystal... a pureblood. At first, I thought she was an ex-human vampire like Zero but... she was a pureblood... Come to think of it, I don't know anything about Crystal, just like I don't know anything about... myself.

I know somehow, Kaname-senpai is connected to my memories, but I can't help but think that Crystal is too. And not only that, she looks just like me, only with blond hair and... crimson eyes. Ever since _that day_, her eyes stayed red and I can't help but think that she may be my sister. But then... if she is my sister, does that mean _that woman_ is my mother too?

**_Slimy..._**

I cringed and flinched at what I just caught sight on. Taking my hands of the window, I griped my hand, noting to myself that the blood is only an illusion. It's only an illusion...

"Are you okay?"

**You**

After talking and having some typical moments with the chairman, you decided that it was nearly time for K to pack his things up so that the next day, you can walk him home or the Hanabusa was going to pick him up. Well most likely, they were going to pick him up.

In the room you were temporarily using, K was taking his sweet time packing his things up, a little bit of tears here and there, but other than that, it was all sweet. Waiting patiently for your little brother, you smiled feeling that he was clingy to you because he likes you, and you returned the gesture as a big sister would do.

"Crystal?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you promise me something? Please?" K asked tilting his head; you thought it wouldn't hurt, so you nodded in reply. "Keep smiling!" He said cheerfully making your lips to curve into a smile.

"Promise... I promise so hurry up and pack your things!"

"Ai ai yes sir!"

After (finally) K finished packing his things up, you and K decided to walk around the school for a bit. After all, this would be the last day that K will be here, and coincidently, today is the last day of break. You and K were walking straight in the corridor with windows that showed the pitch blackness with only moon, to shine upon the darkened earth.

No matter how dark the night be, there will always be a morning, and vice versa. A ying and yang, just like describing how you and Yuki are. Yuki is kind hearted, you were cold hearted. You are only kind to those who you know and care about; Yuki seems to be generous to everyone. You had to sometime wonder how Yuki can be so cheerful even in the darkest time.

As if somebody was reading your mind, Yuki came into the view where she was looking outside the window, looking frightful. Drawing nearer to her along with K, you asked,

"Are you okay?" Your sudden question seemed to alert Yuki as she turned around quickly and pointed her anti-vampire rod at you violently. You dodged the blow moving your head, just missing the rod by an inch while her weapon made a dent on the wall. K looked rather flabbergasted at Yuki's sudden attack while you gave Yuki and questioning look.

"Crystal?" Yuki called, her eyes changing from frightened emotion, to surprised expression. "I'm sorry." She apologized letting go of her rod as it rolled towards K who picked it up, still looking rather surprised.

"Another illusion Yuki?"

"I um..."

"You know... You will eventually remember, so you don't have to force yourself to remember."

"But Crystal, I want to know about what happened before I met Kaname-senpai at the snowy place... I want to know, who were my parents... Do you, know your past?"

"I do and I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that I remember my past, but I don't know if I remember it all. Because I still have a question that is unanswered... so Yuki, I know how it feels like to feel empty."

"How did you... remember your past?"

"I'll leave that to Kaname-san." You replied while K tugged your skirt, still holding the weapon.

"Here's Kaname-san now!" K shouted pointing towards the direction behind you. You glanced behind to see that your little brothers words were correct. K handed Yuki her weapon as you took hold of K's hand.

"Let's go." You said to K leaving Yuki and Kaname. But before you two were completely out of sight, Kaname said,

"Crystal, you can come back to the dorm. I think it should be alright for them _to know._" You replied with a nod as you walked away with your brothers hand in yours. If anything that would happen, you would like to avoid the subject between Yuki and Kaname's story. Because everytime you look at the situation, you would always feel something... painful.

You really couldnt' confirm what that feeling was, but you were going to ignore it, like how you are trying to ignore that fact that Zero has _confessed_ to you. The sound of ringtone snapped you out of your thoughts as K, took out his cellphone. Now it was your turn to be flabbergasted because when did K had a cellphone?

"Okay, Mmmhmm... Yeap, yeap! Okay, got it... Okay... Bye!" The phone clicked, and K looked at you gleefully but than it turned into a sigh as he shook his head.

"Do you want me to throw you outside the window?" You questioned, not liking how K is reacting right now.

"No I don't!" K said waving his hand.

"Who was that on the phone? When did you get a phone?"

"I got it ages ago! And it was dad who was on the phone. Said that one of the servants is waiting for me... right now... to take me home."

"You mean, right now?"

**Beep! Beep!**

"Yeap! Right now!" K answered cheerfully. You had to wonder, before he was protesting to go home, and now here comes the little spoiled boy wanting to go home.

"Okay, why are you happy all of the sudden?"

"Because dad said he will but me an ice-cream!" He replied happily making you sweat drop. "Oh and Crystal?"

"Yeah K?"

"I think you should take my advice!"

"What advice?"

"Listen to me very carefully okay?" He said while you nodded. "When you feel something you never experienced before, don't deny and shut them away firmly in the box. Accept them! Okay?"

"I guess..."

"Good! If you don't mind, I need to get my ice-cream!" He said happily hopping away cheerfully leaving you in a confused daze. "Bye Crystal!"

"Bye... I guess." You said as you watched K disappear out of sight, taking a moment or two to realize that he had somehow made his way to the black car that was waiting outside, in the speed of light.

'He may really be a human at some point.' You pondered feeling a hand, place on your shoulder. Jolting in surprise, you turned around to see Zero looking at you with no expression plastered on his face. Calming yourself down that is was only Zero; you inhaled deeply feeling the carbon dioxide leave from your mouth as you exhaled.

"You okay?"

"That's my question." Zero replied eyeing you out suspiciously. You shook your head to whatever he was suspicious at. "Even though you're pureblood..." Zero started making your rub your temple. "You're still the same." He finished.

"Even though you're Zero" You mimicked changing a part of the words. "You're still an idiot." You ended sighing sympathetically towards the silver haired boy. Even though you meant for him to be offended, he just smiled at your comment and patted your head.

"Just how we used to be." He said with his features that could have made anyone melt. "Just stay the way you are."

"Do you have a cold?" You asked feeling his forehead. Zero sighed, sweat dropping at your action before walking away.

"You're the first person I drew blood from... I know what your blood tastes like... and what I'm about to do now, might be my last time doing it."

"I don't get it." You replied bluntly rubbing your temple. Zero stopped in his tracks as he glanced behind you, giving you another smile.  
"Just don't hate me for it." He replied.

_You didn't understand what Zero meant, until the next day...  
_


	25. Chapter 24: Taboo

**Taboo**

* * *

**Zero**

I hate vampires; I loathe them with my life. They are arrogant creatures that live in this unsettled world, a monster in a human form that sucks blood with their fangs because they can't produce their own. But in return, they can expect great power. Those are called purebloods that killed my parents and left me to become a vampire.

An ex-human vampire who are turned by the pureblood, expected to become insane when they reached their limit. Something called Level E. That's me, who by now, are ready to become and turn into a level E.

I've been surviving and preserving my sanity by drinking Yuki's blood. No matter how much I hate doing it, I keep doing it because I can't resist the temptation. It's disgusting no matter how much I look at it. No matter how much I know that I am a vampire, I could never come to a term where I would say that I like vampires.

The first girl I ever drew blood from, even though it was only once, it lingers in my memory like permanent glue. No matter how much I drink Yuki's blood, my tongue thirst for the blood I once drank when my side of the vampire awakened. Yuki's blood is sweet, Crystal's blood is... indescribable. Bitter? Sweet? Sour? Spicy? None of the words describes what it tastes like. Her tastes of blood are like drug that makes the drinker addicted and makes me want to drink more... taste more... because it's a blood, that I know that isn't normal.

_I realized that it's not because she's a pureblood, it's because Crystal is not just an ordinary vampire..._

Creaking the door open to the moons dorm, Kaname was up the stairs, starring at me with unwelcoming aura surrounding him like it was ready to stab me like a knife. Clicking my gun, I stared back at him with hatred in my eyes.

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant. And it's you." The Kuran spoke as I replied,

"At the time when you came back from the holidays, you knew what Yuki wanted to ask. Why didn't you just answer Kuran?" He looked at me with unreadable expression as he looked to his left, where there were two other vampires.

"Kain, Seiren, you two can go back to your dorms."

_'Good, make things easier this way.'_ I thought as the two vampires left, leaving only me and the pureblood. We stayed dead silent hearing only the sound of our breath, seeing only each other's eyes with mysterious emotion and meaning intertwined together.

"This is not the place to talk. Come to my room."

**You**

_"Crystal, you can come back to the dorm. I think it should be alright for them to know."_

That's what Kaname said and...

_"You're the first person I drew blood from... I know what your blood tastes like... and what I'm about to do now, might be my last time doing it..."_

That's what Zero said...

What Kaname has told you, you weren't sure if you can go back to the dorm because you feared they will despise you for it. It, by mean finding out that you are a pureblood. What Zero said, you didn't understand it. If anything, you were involved in a situation where you are stuck with the most mysterious person in the world.

Curling up in your room, the moon rays shined upon you while you happily enjoy the sensation of it. K has now gone home, leaving you with quietness and in boredom. Yuki was doing the same in her room, probably thinking about what her past was like, while you were thinking about an answer to your body system.

Vampires can't produce their own blood; so therefore, they suck from a human who can. But in your case, you can't produce your own blood, but as long as there was moon light, you didn't need any donation. But without the moon, you will unconsciously drink a person's liquid.

You know this by experience. Been there, done that; been told that, but never been told why. The only thing you can think of to get your answer, you can think of only one person to seek out. And that was Kaname. But the fear is, would he know? If he does, would he tell you? If he doesn't, then you might never know the truth. For now you just tried to figure it out yourself... and you failed miserably.

Sighing, you brought your knees closer to you as you closed your eyes, doing anything but thinking. Making your mind blank, but it was easier said than done. Because making your mind blank means you're not thinking of anything, seeing anything and saying anything, just a totally empty world where it was nothing but blankness.

Yet again, you failed.

But the disappointment in your failure didn't last long when the wind gushed past through the window, bringing in a smell that made you freeze in your spot; speechless, and brought you news that was like a slap on the face. Burying your face in your hand, you sat there like a statue.

**Kaname**

"Do all pureblood not know when to quit?" Zero questioned, pointing his specialized gun at me while I pinned him down, having my hand around his neck wanting every fiber in me to choke him to death like a snake wrapping its victim.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's not serious. Yuki would be sad if I accidentally killed you. And plus... who are you to insult a pureblood...? When you are, carrying the same guilt as me?"

"Shut up!" He spat, glaring daggers at me making me smirk. I knew it, I knew it all along. I tolerated having him drink Yuki's blood but for him to...

"You... I truly despise you Kiriyu Zero." I said with venom dripping out in each syllable tightening my grip around his neck without a warning.

**Bam!**

The bullet nicked my temple where it started to drip down my face, landing on the Kiriyu's cheek like a rain of blood. Kiriyu brought his gun up again, his eye turning crimson with hatred clearly indicated.

"Your body is honest; you see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it."

"Shut up."

"It seems there is an unhealed scar on Yuki's neck... but Kiriyu-kun, it seems that the interval between the hunger is growing shorter. I wonder, if you are still able to protect Yuki with that fact."

"Just shut up!" Kiriyu demanded, huffing out air as he weakly pointed his gun at me with his face, looking down on the floor. I can tell, even without looking at his face that his emotions are mixed with two different people in his life. And two of those people who he is confused about happens to be the centre of my life, one of them which I care more than anyone in this entire world.

"Listen Kiriyu." I half whispered grabbing his wrist down as I neared his ear. "You should drink my blood now."

"Don't joke."

"Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran blood, which will surely lengthen your life. It will be a problem if you die now... I've let you live this far because you have been useful to Yuki."

"Just like you... deciding things for me."

"I know... but I'm not only doing this for Yuki..."

"What does Crystal have anything to do with this?"

"Crystal is Yuki's shadow who protects her from behind... not only that but... long story short, she has everything to do with this... and she is the reason for my course... because my feeling for Crystal may be the same as yours... although; your feelings are right now twisted."

"What are you trying to imply...?"

"That's something you should know for yourself Kiriyu." I replied causing him to grab his shirt where his hearts are indicated. His heart beat ringed loudly in my ear like drums while I continued to purposely near my neck to his fang.

He is right now, without a doubt useful alive at the current situation... and as has I anticipated, he pierced his fang through my neck, drinking my blood hungrily.

Sighing... I spoke.

"Do not ever forget... who was the one that gave you this blood Zero"

_Gulp_

"You're the one who are supposed to hate vampire the most, but you need blood more than anyone else. I think you are more vampire-like than any other..."

**You**

You stood outside the moon's dorm entrance, standing there like a ghost. Your blond hair shined with the only light in the blackness not knowing why you are standing there. It was like your body moved on its own refusing to listen to you will as your legs walked and walked... until it reached its destination.

Utterly oblivious to your own action, you faced your back to the door...

Only to be greeted by Zero...

Who's clothe was stained with blood...

And he smelled with the blood that clearly belonged to Kaname...


	26. Chapter 25: Flower

**Flower**

* * *

If you list about your life... it's a pretty complicated life for a mere teenager to have. But... you have to remember that, you are not a normal average girl who can freely walk around the world like a butterfly minding their own business. No... if you are a pureblood, everywhere you go, every step you take, your whole life will effect everyone else's life.

_**You ran away from home...  
The other Kuran's took you in...  
Your real father attacked your one happiness...  
And you lost your memory and your vampire side...  
Unknowingly found yourself in the garden...  
To meet your father again who awakened part of your vampire side...  
Than Kaname found you...  
Taking you to the Hanabusa's house...  
With the eldest son Aidou...  
You moved to Cross Academy...  
Somehow believing you were an ex-human vampire...  
Meeting the insufferable Zero and your sister Yuki...  
While your school life was going 'kind' of' smoothly...  
Your mother came for a visit...  
Where your pureblood side was fully awakened...  
Remembering your past and the truths...  
And now you wonder...  
About your peculiar anatomy system and the reason for being at **__**that**__** garden after the incident...  
But...  
Another incident has occurred...  
With Zero standing in front of you with an unforgivable crime committed in the vampire society...**_

Yours and Zero's eyes locked, starring at each other like trying to figure out a book with a high level vocabulary. Standing there silently, only hearing the sound of the wind walking past; brushing past you's while you two stared at each other emotionlessly, all you could give him was a stare with your crimson eyes.

If anything that was going through your mind, you could only think about the stench of blood you can smell from the silver haired boy: Kaname's blood. You could only clearly speculate that he has drunk a pureblood's blood to lengthen his life. It is said to be taboo to drink a sacred blood but, in your opinion, it was a medicine for an unfortunate.

_**Because the blood you could smell now, has once saved you from an unfortunate event.**_

The sound of footstep vibrated your ear drum like someone was stomping on them like horses galloping. Alarmed, you quickly went up to Zero pushing him into the nearby bush to hide his presence.

The handle turned making you click your tongue while Zero figured out your sudden action and irritation. Looking at Zero, you put your index finger to your lips to indicate him to be quiet, he replied with a nod. Satisfied, you rolled your sleeve up and cut through it with your fang making the blood to trickle down your wrist. The crimson liquid walked down the stairs of your anatomy bringing out the colour of your eyes.

The door clicked and opened to see your cousin who stared at you with blank expression while your blood, rolled down your wrist, bungee jumping down to the concrete floor... although the only difference is, it didn't come back up... it stayed on the cold floor, making a minor flood.

"You're a... pureblood princess?" Kain questioned but all he received was the silence exchange of a unspoken words. Even though Kain is a sensible and controlled person, you could tell he was quite disturbed by the scent of your blood.

Your blood dripped down drenching your white uniform and the cold grounds while you and Kain stood there competing who would give up and talk... you sighed and smiled,

"Nice to see you again too Kain, if it's alright with you, could you pretend that you didn't see me tonight?"

"What of Aidou?"

"I promise to come back and explain about tonight tomorrow... I promise."

"I smell two different kind of bloo-"

"Shhh..." You whispered placing your index finger to your lips. "Secret until tomorrow night." You said smiling once again; the wind whooshing past like trying to push you over. Kain replied with a nod, walking away into the night class dorm closing the door behind him.

Zero, who has been hiding all along suddenly, grabbed your wrist dragging you back to the human side of the dorm: the day class area.

"I told you before" Zero stated starting a conversation. "Even though you are a pureblood, you are still the same."

"And I told you before." You replied with a tone with no emotion. "Even though you're Zero, you are an idiot."

"What about the person who carelessly bled their own self?"

**[xxxxxx]**

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Err...! Nothing!"

"Really?"

"I um..."

"If it's alright with you, would you like to share your troubles?"

"... I..." Yuki stuttered showing a tint of blush and fear through her facial expression. If you had to comment about this, you would have to say it is rather strange. Although in your case, you weren't the bright one in that kind of department where girls and boys have their "relationship" but... if you have to think about your own feelings about these kinds of things, you would automatically think about _that_ person, and _that_ person is rather too difficult to understand.

Will you reveal your feelings to him?  
The answer is simply no.

Various of reasons and promises you know has been made and you weren't going to be the one breaking it. Knowing where you stand, you knew you had to stay in that place. No one is forcing you to, but you're taking the role where no one else can perform, just like everybody else in the world is doing. No matter if they are just human, common vampires and onwards, they have a place where they can all seat themselves in. Others might try to take your seat but in the end, they will always fail. Even if that someone is dead, they will always go back to their own seat.

_And you weren't going to be the invader..._

Looking at your bandaged hand, you sighed and smiled knowing that even though he knew you could heal in abnormal speed, he did it anyway. It wasn't in a perfect form, but it was neat enough.

"You're hurt..." Yuki voiced looking concerned. Another person who is kind hearted and yet, people seem to not notice because they are either blinded by jealousy or just pure ignorance.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it Yuki."

"Are you sure?" You nodded remembering your previous subject.

"So, are you going to share your troubles or-"

"I'm just afraid Crystal..." She said burying her face with her palm as if she can hide herself away from the world. Feeling that she had more to say, you stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I understand what I'm afraid of is how to answer him. The ignorant times are gone now. I've always avoided thinking about it... the relationship between me and Kaname-senpai... It's something that I can't think about... _because we are too different..._"

"Says who?" You questioned smiling towards your little sister who gave you a bemused and surprised question. "We may be different race, but we all have the same feelings. Not to sound corny, but if those feelings are mutual, why would you care about differences? Or are you just paranoid?"

"I... I don't know."

"Think about it." Yuki nodded who looked rather thoughtful about what you just said. Smiling, you stood up from Yuki's bed going towards the exit. "Yuki?"

"Yes Crystal?"

"You're five minutes late to school." You replied grinning. "And I'm pretty sure your headache is gone by now." You stated walking out of her room where Zero was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"You done?" He questioned while you closed the door behind you. You gave him a questioning looks while he in reply, returned with a sigh. "Aidou is waiting in chairman's office for you."

"Okay."

"And I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you asking me anything about what happened... _last night?_"

"Because I don't think it's any of my business." You replied with a smile. "Lead the way?" He replied with a nod.

**Zero**

Feeling perplexed towards the person who is walking behind me, I had to think about what he said, and what she just told me.

_"Crystal is Yuki's shadow who protects her from behind... not only that but... long story short, she has everything to do with this... and she is the reason for my course... because my feeling for Crystal may be the same as yours... although; your feelings are right now twisted."_

Yuki is involved and so is Crystal. Crystal is the main reason he is doing this and he has definitely pointed out the fact, with echoing words that he _loves_ her. His feelings maybe the same as mine, but my one is right now twisted...

I still don't understand, and I can't find the answer... and now the person who he is in love with tells me it's none of her business? If anything, my mind is right now puzzled, and trying to place the puzzle in the right place is a headache. Another question has entered my mind...

_Crystal is Yuki's shadow?_

I have to say that I never looked at it that way. The fact still remains that I have _already confessed my feelings to her._ Sighing, I turned around facing the identical Yuki and pinned her against the wall where I could clearly hear her heartbeat and see her veins through her neck. It was beating normally, and I had the sudden urge to drink her blood even though I had enough of it last night.

_She's definitely not a common pureblood..._

Annoyed, I closed the gap between us leaning my head on her shoulder where the sound of her heartbeat rang louder in my ears. She didn't say anything and do anything but I could tell that she was intending to listen to what I had to say. But I wasn't going to say anything...

_**Don't you ever forget...**_

Because what she is letting me do now

_**Who granted this blood to you...**_

Is enough for me... for now?

"Thanks..." I whispered in her ear feeling her hand wrap around my body.  
"Anytime..." she replied sincerely and for that moment... I thought I was going to cry again. Are my feelings really twisted?

**[xxxxxx]**

_"The place where your bullet grazed me... it still hurts. This is why I hate weapons specialized for vampires. Thanks to it, your bite marks still hasn't healed. You bit me mercilessly, it pisses me off." The Kuran spoke unhappily while I leaned against the wall where my blood and his were stained. I glared at his remarks and him and his all mighty presence._

_Irritated_

_Pissed_

_I banged my fist on the wall making the brick to crumble down into little pieces while my fist stayed in the dent._

_"I'm the one who's pissed."_

_"You're finally conscious Kiriyu Zero... are you that bothered with my blood flowing through your body? You're being scary enough."_

_"You'll know after you tasted it..." I said getting up from my spot, wiping my blood off my mouth. "How much your blood is poisonous."_

_"It is said that the direct lineage of Kuran vampires have very rich and thick blood. That is why it could be a special antidote to delay the process of becoming a level E."_

_"And because of the riot and the smell of my blood, the dorm has now in hubabb. I suggest you leave from the window. It is only a matter of time, before what you did is exposed. But... it looks like you're already prepared right?" He was right... and I'm not surprised how he knew. "And one more things..." He continued. "Why I couldn't answer to what Yuki wanted to know... was for her own good."_

_"And Crystal?"_

_"So you noticed? That she seems to be a special case, not just any other pureblood?"_

_"Let me tell you this... she is what you call a... Sylothyll. She's not the direct lineage, but she has inherited the recessive genes through her ancestors."_

_"... Sylothyll?"_

_"I advise you leave now." He said firmly and I immediately knew why, because I could feel the others vampires presence just outside his room. Without second thoughts, I left._

**Shiki Senri...?**

I have to say that I was sleeping comfortably in the bed until I was disturbed with a slight call of grimness through his tone. To prank, or more correctly to tease, I became the actor for that day.

"I said it's time to wake up... Shiki"

"... Mmm... You're being so noisy Ichijou-san, it's still morning."

"Shiki!? Sorry are you alright? Sit up slightly! Shiki! Shiki?! Shi-"

"Shiki, Shiki. You're so annoying Takuma." I said grabbing hold of his wrist. I thought assistance was supposed to be happy to assist? Humph, I guess in my case, it's a little special.

"Where's Shiki?"

"Ohh, the Shiki you know, is sleeping inside."

"It's sort a weird for me to say this but, my son is cute." I stated smiling pointing to myself letting go of Takuma's wrist like dropping a ball. Although it did not bounce, how uninteresting.

"Are you already used to your son's body?" A deep old voice said revealing Asatoo making me sigh.

"Grandpa..."

"What? One by one you disturb me from my sleep? O well, it doesn't matter... I suppose I'm quite used to it now. Do you have something to report to me Asatoo?"

"The person arranged to welcome you at school has already been sent master. He is as you expected; there weren't any troubles sneaking in."

"Oh, you mean the boy Shizuka took in..."

"I am sure that the day of your revival is near. The true head of the Kuran family..._ Kuran Rido-sama."_

"Hmm... by the way, I think I should meet my 'cute' nephew don't you think? And my precious daughter... I want to crunch my thirst; it's been long enough since I've tasted a refreshing taste of a _flower."_


	27. Chapter 26: The Alteration

**The Alteration of One's Aura, the Never Changing One's Personality.**

* * *

**Kaname**

With Aidou escorting Crystal back to the moon's dorm, I waited in the front room like everybody else was doing. By now, everyone would know she's a rare breed of pureblood that has everyone assumed her to be an ex-human vampire. The misunderstanding will soon be cleared, and everybody who mistreated her will soon regret.

Last night, Kain informed me about Crystal with her arm, bleeding badly. To speculate her reasons to bleed herself, it's because Kiriyu was nearby and she covered his scent with her own blood. Just thinking about it makes me chuckle in amusement . . . although, there's nothing funny about it.

**You**

_Click . . ._

"Are you going to shoot me Zero?" You asked monotonously hearing the click of the gun, feeling the lethal metal on the left side of your stomach and smelling the ominous smell from the vampire hunter who gained it from Kaname.

"That was my plan from the beginning."

"Don't lie." You interjected coming close to his ears. "You were in verge of sadness, losing yourself and showed your weak side to me. So you need the shoulder to lean on and once you realized what you just did, you put your guard up again . . . right?"

"I guess you're right." Zero replied venom dripping out in each syllable. "Even though you're the girl I fell in love with, I should always remember that I am a vampire hunter, and you are a pureblood. Even though you are a pureblood, you are still the same but . . . you are still a human who transformed into a vampire. But if I really think about it, I'm also a vampire who was once a human. But all I can feel right now . . . is a vampire who I fell in love with that looks at humans as their inferior."

" . .." You sighed then replied. "Maybe you're right."

_Silence . . .  
_

As soon as those words escaped your lips, silence replied to the call. You pitied Zero who was forced to turn into a vampire resulting him to loathe the creature. But more than any vampire in the world, he acts like one the most . . . and his feelings are confused who concludes that he fell for you, but really, the real person who he really feels for is someone else. . .

You don't know how he got his feelings twisted, but you can tell it has something to do with your blood because you can feel it in your blood. Zero's grip on you tightened where you can feel his irritation and anger . . . but within seconds, Zero gracefully let you go who disappeared quickly like a ghost, leaving a trail of echoing footsteps behind.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

**[xxxxxx]**

**Bang!**

"Were back." Aidou said arrogantly who kicked opened the door. Every single vampire that lives in the moons dorm was there at the front room probably waiting your arrival knowing that you being are pureblood is now known. Kaname was also there, sitting on the couch who was smiling.

"Welcome back." Everyone said in unison bowing. You replied with a nod where you looked clam, but was rather flabbergasted to the sudden manner you are now receiving from them.

"School is going to start in thirty minutes. I mean school is going to start in thirty minutes Crystal-sama." Aidou informed who looked rather uncomfortable referring his sister as "Sama." You first chuckled, but your laughter made his anime vein appear on your brother's temple.

"For a pureblood to laugh so carefree in front of others . . . is unheard of." You heard one of the vampire whispers. You're smiling feature immediately vanished like a ghost making the room totally dead silent in an instant.

"I'm sorry for acting so un-pure like." You said monotonously with sarcastic tone.

**Yuki**

My eyes wide open; whether if it's my first sight of the world, or just something inside my head . . . it was all just a vast plain of white. The next thing I saw was a vampire trying to devour me . . . and the world died with crimson blood. . .

_Why were you there on that night?  
I beg you . . . please tell me the truth . . ._

"Kaname-sama!"

"It's a pity we couldn't see you for the whole vocation!" The girls squeaked while I put my hands out wide to prevent the girls from going any further; I felt like a small wall trying to control a flood full of water.

"So . . . sorry." I said sweat dropping. "Please move back a bit. Umm errr . . . a bit more"

"Good work Yuki." I heard an all so too familiar voice praise me. I glance behind and saw Kaname-senpai who was smiling. I can also see Crystal, the person who I admire and the person who looks exactly like me. She was standing with Aidou-senpai and Akatsuki-senpai where Aidou glared at anyone who tried to get near Crystal.

When I look at things like that, it feels like there's an invisible thick clear wall where I can't get through because I'm a human, where they are vampires. If it's possible, would I be able to get through these walls and stop all the stereotyping and discrimination towards the race between vampires and humans? I looked at Kaname-senpai again who was still smiling towards me.

_I don't want to be a so-called child who doesn't know anything . . ._

Knowing that Zero was near, I went to Kaname-senpai to ask again about my past, the reasons and explanation.

**You**

You held in every fiber in you to stop from laughing at your brother since he was acting immature, glaring at anyone who looked like they were trying to get near you. But the funny thing is, because Aidou is now blinded by overprotective brotherly act, he fails to realize that these girls were actually coming for him.

"Even though you're emitting the aura of pureblood, you are still the same as I remembered you to be." Kain stated looking straight at the direction you's were headed while Aidou sadly glared at his fans.

"Pft, but who would be so oblivious like that?" You asked pointing your direction at Aidou. Kain looked at where you were pointing at and watched Aidou for a moment before he gave in and said,

"I can't argue that."

**[xxxxxx]**

It was 4th period and you were getting bored as hell. You could hear the clouds spitting minor liquid and the la lee la, la, la ridiculous lectures from the teacher who were running the science class. School was important, but you were tired and sleepy, although you didn't show it.

"Para Lana-san." The teacher called.

"Yes sensei?"

"Is plant a carnivore, omnivore or cannibal?"

"None of them Ms." The girl named Lana replied confidently. Well, it was a pretty easy question but, you couldn't help but pay attention to it.

"Why do you say that Lana-san?"

"It's because carnivores is flesh eating, omnivores is animals that eats plants and cannibal is when you eat your own kind. Plant does none of that, plants make their own food."

"You know what that process is called?"

"Yes Sensei. It's called the process of photosynthesis where plants observe sunlight to make their own food."

"Good Lan-san. Now, is there anyone who knows what plant use to make their own food by using the process of photosynthesis?" The teacher asked the students in the class. No one put their hands up, just a simple reply of silence. You can clearly tell that everyone knew the answer, but was just simply couldn't be bothered answering an inferior question they learned since they were five. After all, noble vampires are educated early in their lifetime having their own personal tutor.

You had Aidou as tutor ever since you could remember, and thank goodness for that because if the teacher asked you that question and Aidou wasn't your brother, you would have been disgraced.

"Hanabusa Aidou-san?" The teacher called questioningly. Well, it's not like the teacher was going to ask you anyway?

"They use chlorophyll sensei." Aidou answered.

"Does anyone know the opposite affect that only exist in vampire society?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Aidou questioned looking confused. At those moments, you don't know why, but your guts and your blood told you to listen closely.

_'Chlorophyll'_ You pondered . . . _'opposite effect. . .'_

"Sensei." Kaname interjected when the teacher was about to answer Aidou's question. "I think that's enough for today." He said and as in cue, the bell rang putting your hopes down.

"Okay, that's it for tonight's class, please proceeds to your next class after this break."

**[xxxxxx]**

"Kaname-ni?" (Short for nii-chan which indicates brother)  
"What is it Crystal?" He asked smiling, but before you could proceed with your conversation with Kaname, he said, "Aidou, Kain and Seiren. Can I ask you to leave first?"

"Alright." They replied walking away from the two of you's.

"Okay, what is it Crystal?"

"I'm sorry but . . . today's lesson about the opposite effect of phot-"

"Kaname-senpai." A voice interrupted catching you and Kaname's attention. It was Yuki who was walking towards you's, along with Zero standing behind her.

"Yuki."

"I'm sorry to call you here Kaname-senpai . . ."

"That's fine. What matters is . . . why did you bring Kiriyu-kun with you?"

"I begged him, and pulled him over with me . . . to stop senpai from changing the subject."

"I see."

"I'll ask you about it later Kaname-n . . . err I mean Kaname-san." You said not comfortable about the current situation, especially when Zero was right there, starring at you like you were a rare statue. There was no hate or likes through his expression, just plain emotionless features.

"Ah . . . hang on Crystal." Kaname said looking at you not smiling, but not frowning as well. You could never tell what he is thinking, and it is confusing in a time like this. You could never read what he is thinking so you could never figure out what he desires at that very moment. . .

_You never knew that once you figured out what he desired, it could break your heart into little pieces like someone punching a fragile glass. . ._


	28. Chapter 27: The Encounter of Many Pain

**Author's Note:  
**If you see . . .  
the three dots with spacing's, that would be because quizilla wouldn't accept three dots without spacing,  
otherwise it would have been all deleted.  
(This was when quizilla changed everything about their theme.)  
(Still lots of errors at that time as well)  
Sorry if it annoys you while reading.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Encounter of Many Pain**

* * *

_"I'm being serious Yuki; could it be that you hate me?"_

_"That's absolutely not possible! Whether if it's from the past or right now, I always liked you the most . . . I could never find a reason . . . to hate Kaname-sama . . . even if Kaname-sama was the one who wanted to bite me, even if they're both vampires . . . but if Kaname-sama is here I-"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Ah . . . umm . . . sorry. . . Zero . . . err . . ." Sighs . . . "Kaname-sama, about my vanished past, you're connected to it right?"_

_"I'm right aren't I!? Then, why won't you tell me the truth? I beg you please tell me the truth! I can't go on like this! I want to know everything so I can become stronger! Please . . ."_

_"Silly girl . . . is it so bad to be scared like normal? To live happily in a dream?"_

_"Huh . . ?"_

_"Is there something wrong? Even if what's being concealed is the bloody truth . . . if it is, would you still want to know Yuki?"_

_"Yes Kaname-senpai . . ."_

_"I . . ." sighs . . . "I've always been afraid that if you found out the truth, you would come to hate me."_

_"I would never hate you . . ."_

_"Then prove it to me . . . would you become . . . my lover?"_

_"Kaname-senapi . . . uh, no . . . let go! Did you think I would give up just because of that? Please let go! I don't want my past to be put off by you anymore!"_

_"Yuki, if you show me proof, I will definitely tell you. Since you want to confront me face to face, I won't loiter around either."_

_"Liar . . ."_

_"I am not lying. So Yuki, if you really want to know, you should listen to me"_

_..._

_"Good girl . . . can you not, look at me with such worried eyes . . . Kiriyu-kun? From now on, I will also protect Yuki, but this time, as her lover."_

**[xxxxxx]**

After Yuki had put her food tray away, she walked out of the dining room with her friend Yori. However normal they may look today, Yori knew Yuki wasn't feeling well so she couldn't help but be concerned for her friend.

"Yuki, are you really okay now?"

"I'm okay. Sorry about before, it must be because I didn't get enough sleep."

"Sleep is very important; it seems that you will surely sleep during class again." Yori sighed, knowing that her statement is very true, "The more I think about it, the more I get worried."

"What are you worried about?" Yuki asked sweat dropping as they both walked out the door. "Uhhh. . . uhhh, ah. . . " Yuki covered her face because her headache wasn't completely gone from last night when she had a nightmare. That nightmare . . . it felt like someone was pulling her hair that was lusting for her blood. It was so unpleasant; she was forced to wake up in middle of the night, making her roommate Yori worried.

"Ah Zero-kun good morning, you didn't over sleep today?"

"Yeah" Zero answered Yori with his usual emotionless expression. He stared at Yuki, who he has the duty to protect.

"Good morning."

"Morning" He replied to Kaname's new lover nonchalantly as he started to walk away. He can already tell that today is going to be troublesome, just like every single day of his life, but from now on, he knew it is going to be more complicated.

"Yuki, what are you doing? We are going." Yori said waiting for Yuki who was looking awkward at the situation and the atmosphere. Deciding to forget about the embarrassment, she builds up her courage and walked up to Yori who waited patiently for her. But unluckily, just when the two girls and Zero were making their way to class, they were stopped by no other then the night class students.

"This is an order sent by president Kuran." Kain stated out of the crowds of night class students. "Please let us follow and protect you, Yuki-sama." Kain bowed curtly as everyone followed suit, including Aidou, although he didn't look too keen. Yuki responded with nonplus and said,

"I'm sorry! I don't know what Kuran-senpai said but please think about the situation!" She pointed her fingers at the crowd of night class people as the day class students were starring in awe, but didn't come near because of Zero.

"Shut up Cross Yuki"

"Sama" Rima added.

"Because the pureblood king, Kaname-sama has chosen you to be his special one, we must treat you specially too. This is the pride of the nobles, a plain human like you would never understand." His words pierced Yuki like a knife; Yuki felt like the thick wall between her human world and the vampire world was dividing more and more as each day passes by. . .

_'Crystal . . . where are you?' _She pondered, because out of all the night class students, she have to admit that she relied on you, and are comfortable with you the most. And she couldn't help that these feelings she is now feeling, the person she admired the most . . . you . . . you are not an unfamiliar person, she can tell that she has been relying on you for a long time. . . that you two known each other before.

She also knew that when she recalls her memory, she wouldn't be surprised if you were part of it, because Yuki's feeling told her so . . . and these feelings of hers are usually right.

**You**

You sat on the night class roof top, sitting their quietly thinking deeply. Your arms were crossed and your eyes were shut away from the world. To be honest with yourself, you were falling apart . . . your heart was broken, even though you knew this was going to happen but . . . it was more painful than you thought it would be. Ever since you met Kaname, you had these feeling for him that you couldn't get rid of. So you kept it silently and never spoke a word of it.

You knew that Yuki and Kaname were siblings that were definitely going to get married like their parents before them, so you pretended that your feelings were turned into a sibling love. No more than that. How easy would it have been if you hated Yuki? It would have made your life easier . . . so much easier but, you could never hate her, or loathe her. She is just too pure to you, and too generous, how could you come to a term where you will tell her and say,

_"I hate you."  
_

If anything, saying that to her will be much more painful but . . . broken heart is so much painful than you thought. The wind gushed past making you shiver in coldness. You opened your eyes slowly and saw the sun, shining upon this earth, never ceasing to smile even though this world is mucked up with so much division. The division between vampire and humans . . . sure you thought chairman's idea of co-existing was pathetic in the beginning but right now, you have different opinion. And you can tell that you have changed over the past days or more like months . . . you think.

You let out a sigh, and looked up at the bright blue sky with clouds that was forming into a random form. If you were like the clouds, you would be so carefree and laid back; you wouldn't have to think about anything . . . how you wish now that you were a cloud.

"Crystal . . ." He whispered so quietly, you almost didn't hear it. You took a deep breath and held in the tears .

"Yes Kaname-ni?" He smiled, and sat next to you on the roof as he stared up at where you were looking at previously.

The wind blew his hair so nicely, he looked so beautiful; you smiled too . . . because he was smiling and you thought that you shouldn't be frowning or be self pitying just because of this . . . heart break ; unconsciously, you grabbed your uniform where your heart is and purposely made your bangs cover your eyes. Maybe someone is literally stabbing your heart because it's much painful than physical pain.

"Crystal . . ." Kaname called, you replied with silence because you felt like you were suffocating. "Look at me." He said but you didn't respond, just sitting there like stones of statue.

You flinched at the touch as Kaname lifted your chin up, forcing you to look at him in the eyes. His eyes looked at you like he was seeing right through you, piercing though you like katana. Unintentionally, a tear slid down your cheek little by little, until it came flooding out like rivers.

"I'm sorry . . ." You whispered, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I'm sorry Crystal . . ." Kaname whispered who hugged you tightly in his arm, holding you so tight like he was afraid that you were going to push him away. You would have but you felt too weak to do so, so instead, you leaned against his chest and cried. "I'm sorry . . . but wait for me, I promise I'll come for you." He said quietly, but it was too quiet, you didn't hear him, and Kaname knew that but he just knew he had to say it because he just had to.

He continued to embrace you, not wanting to let you go . . . and he knew he was being extremely selfish. He closed his eyes, feeling devastated at what he has done. To make the girl he loves cry right in front of his eyes. The smiling faces he has seen from you ever since he could remember, the warmth you gave him emotionally when he was feeling cold, the smiles you showed him when he was mad or sad. . . how these little things helped him through tough times . . . and he repay you with . . . this . . .

_Would you wait for him even thought he made you cry this much?_

Just the feeling of you with another makes him frown, just mentally imagining that you were walking away from him makes him ache, the feeling of you not waiting for him . . . you abandoning him made him feel like he was going to vomit.

"I love you so much . . ." You whispered as you cried yourself to sleep, not realizing that you have just confessed.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely, but you were sleeping soundlessly in his arms as your eyes were swollen from crying so much . . . if he could do anything but to make you cry, he would have done so but . . . he knew there was no other way. . .

His eyes shut, hugging you like there's no tomorrow; he inhaled the sweet scent of your body for the last time, for now . . .

_"I wish I didn't have to make you cry . . . My White Rose; Kuran Crystal . . ."_

You were reluctant to get up, but you did anyway to find yourself in the room where you shared with Ichijou Takuma, the person who hasn't come back to school since the holidays . . . including Shiki.

_'My head hurts' _you complained mentally. Getting out of your bed, you went to the window as you pulled the curtain open to see that the night has taken over, the moon and the stars were now shining in its turn. You felt yourself relaxed at the night sensation, feeling yourself restored and at peace.

You always feel better at night time, especially when the moon is out; you always felt that as long you have the moon, you will be alright. . ? You don't know why but . . . something about last night's lesson flashed back into your mind . . .

_"Para Lana-san."_  
_"Yes sensei?"_  
_"Is plant a carnivore, omnivore or cannibal?"_  
_"None of them Ms."_  
_"Why do you say that Lana-san?"_  
_"It's because carnivores is flesh eating, omnivores is animals that eats plants and cannibal is when you eat your own kind. Plant does none of that, plants make their own food."_  
_"You know what that process is called?"_  
_"Yes Sensei. It's called the process of photosynthesis where plants observe sunlight to make their own food."_  
_"Good Lana-san. Now, is there anyone who knows what plant use to make their own food by using the process of photosynthesis?"_

_"Hanabusa Aidou-san?"_  
_"They use chlorophyll sensei."_  
_"Does anyone know the opposite affect that only exist in vampire society?"_

_**Chlorophyll . . . Effects . . .**_

"What if I have my own chlorophyll?"

"That's because you do." A voice replied, startling you and making you jerk your head around to see who it was.

"Hello Crystal, long time no see. I see you turned into a beautiful girl, as expected of course."

"Shi . . . ki?"


	29. Chapter 28: Family Complication

**Family Complication**

* * *

"Shi . . . ki?" You questioned earning a chuckle from him. You noticed Takuma behind him as he looked troubled, and something about this Shiki seemed a bit off, no, not a bit, way off. Shiki in front of you seem too cocky and confident. . . who is he?

"Who are you?" You questioned taking your eyes off the window. "Where's Shiki?" Shiki chuckled, and smirked at you so amusingly.

"The Shiki you are talking about is sleeping inside. I wonder, have you realized your own brother's existence?"

"My . . . brother?"

**[[The Cousins]]**

Kain and Aidou silently stood outside the moons dorm, waiting patiently for Kaname's return and to wait for their orders . . . those two are Kaname's right hand man after all. They both know that, they aren't following Kaname just because he is a pureblood, but because they truly respect him, and are really loyal to him.

"The sky . . . it looks like its going to snow." Kain breathed, letting his carbon dioxide visibly show through evaporation. "I'm kind of surprised yesterday, when you acted nicely, and played dorm leaders 'lovers' game. Ruka didn't come out because of that." Kain scratched the back of his head, slightly concerned for his female acquaintance.

"Akatsuki," Aidou called, "It is not a game, you should have known by now about Kaname-sama's deep attachment." Kain stared hard at his cousin, but scoffed and looked the other way and said,

"I'm sorry . . . but to me, it's just a game. How should I say it, he seems to be protecting something important from breaking . . . and he is making us protect it so. I wonder . . . what is he trying to protect her from."

"Akatsuki, when you say her, which do you mean?"

"What do you mean Hanabusa?"

"Have you noticed Akatsuki? That when Kaname-sama is protecting one and the other, he has to break one to protect the other one?"

"That sounds like . . . your sister and Kurosu Yuki."

"Exactly" Aidou confirmed. "But I get the feeling that, Kaname-sama is planning something further. And I get the feeling that, Crystal was broken for a reason."

"Crystal? Broken? What are you talking about?"

"Akatsuki . . . I witnessed something . . . I shouldn't have seen. . . "

_Crystal crying in Kaname's arm_

"But, ever since I witnessed it, it made me curious . . . have you ever heard of the Garden of Death?"

_"I love you so much. . . "  
"I love you too. . ."  
_

**I shouldn't have witnessed that . . .  
**

**[[You]]**

"My beautiful angel, come with me and find the answers you want to know." Shiki said extending his hand out for you to take. Should you take this mysterious person's hand? Or reject him who looks like Shiki, but who acts nothing like Shiki. "Is something wrong with my hand?"

"There's something wrong with you." Shiki smirked, then walked towards you slowly, his footsteps echoing and bouncing themselves up against the wall, as they made their way to your eardrums.

"Come with me my angel and I will answer to your question. And plus, I need to make a little visit to my cute nephew, so that we can have a little talk. And . . ." Shiki looked behind him to Takuma, and then back to you, his lips forming into a smirk and then chuckling. "The princess would have to be awaken, or she will be destroyed. . ."

"You mean Yu-"

"And without your help, she may di-"

"NO!"  
"Then go help her." He grinned, the all so cocky grin that made you boil from inside, out. Who the heck is this person, using Shiki's body? Wait. . . using a body?

"Father . . ?"

"You finally realized my angel?"

"But why Shiki? He's not any of your blood relatives. . ."

"You are wrong my angel. . . Shiki is my son."

"But he's not a pur-"

"He's not" your father cut you off, looking amused by your reaction. "You two just simply don't have the same mother. Your mother, Shizuka is a pureblood; Senri's mother was a simple vampire. Do you understand? That's why I asked, have you realized your brother's existence; speechless are you?"

"It's not like I keep every record of your life. Father" you spat with venom dripping out in each syllable. Of course, it makes sense now because . . . if a pureblood wants to borrow a body then, a borrowed body must be one of a family that is related by blood.

And if Shiki . . .

"My angel, come with me." Your father said, once again extending his hand out for you. "I promise I won't bite."

"I cannot trust a man who destroyed my happiness!"

"You're happiness? You mean the life you had with my _otoutou,_ my little brother?" He questioned who obviously found this funny and . . . disturbing. "That life you lived is just a mere dream, and when you finally awakened from your dream, you had met your reality. But there is one person who are not still aware of the reality and that is-"

"Yuki . . ." You finished, trembling at the fear of losing Yuki, who are near . . . but she feels so far away . . . the only bubbly sister you had that kept smiling might die away in ashes if those fangs eats her away. You glared at your father, glaring like you were stabbing him with a knife, clearly not happy about what's happening. The window cracked with fierce force, letting the wind violently come inside the warm cozy room.

"Calm down my angel." He once again smirked; the wind blew his hair coldly and Takuma stood in front of Shiki, preventing Senri from getting any cuts from the lethal glass that was now scattered everywhere in this dark, gloomy room.

"Crystal! Calm down!" Takuma said in alarm. "I'm sorry! But I won't let you hurt Shiki! I won't let you hurt Shiki out of you two's dispute!"

"I take note of that." You replied in coldness, looking much like a true pureblood princess . . . and without another word, you disappeared like a ghost, leaving no trail behind.

"My angel," your father chuckled covering his face with Shiki's hand, "You have grown so much."

"She went out the window." Takuma speculated then let out a deep sigh. He has to admit, this is a one complicated situation.

"Takuma, we will have to make that visit without my angel"

**[[Aidou]]**

Me and Kain waited just outside the moons dorm entrance, just waiting there for Kaname-sama . . . or maybe Crystal, and follow the orders Kaname-sama strictly ordered us to do. As in cue, my sister came into view . . . I couldn't believe that that is her. She doesn't look like the Crystal I know who I used to always argue with, she looks like someone else . . . it's like I've never known her in my life.

"Crystal-sama" Kain said formally who stood in front her and blocked her way. Even Kain is addressing her formally . . . is she still the same like before? Or has the pureblood side of her has now, completely eaten the other side of her?

**[[You]]**

"Crystal-sama" Kain said making you scoff mentally, what is wrong with him? Adding suffix after your name? But then again, why wouldn't he? You are after all, are pureblood. "Please go back to your room." Kain said bowing his head. "It was an order from Kaname-sama." You replied with silence, standing there silently as you stared coldly at your cousin who blocked your way.

"Please return to the dorm." Your brother finally spoke casually, but his casual face soon disappeared when you looked at him. "Err. . ."

"I'm just going to the sun dorms, just stay put and don't move, and don't follow." You ordered simply and cleanly walking away from your two relatives. You loved them both as your family, but right now, Yuki needs you the most and that is because . . . he said . . .

_"My angel, you are a special vampire called Sylothyll, a vampire who observes the moonlight to restore itself completely. Just like plant, who observe sunlight using chlorophyll to grow. How should I say this . . . hm . . . the kinds like you," Your father in Shiki's body spoke, looking amused. "Are cursed vampires who are the shadows of the living plant. Humans make us vampire shadows, and in your case, you are shadowed by plant, but the only thing is, you are a __**vampire**__ that walks around in human form."  
_

_"I don't understand . . ."  
_

_"You don't have to." Your father said smirking. "Just know that you are a Sylothyll vampire, who's blood is like a drug, who's existence itself a sin, and who can help other in many way, and yet, hurting ways are more outnumbered."  
_

_"I don't do riddles."  
_

_"Then how about this my angel? You are a vampire who exists through moonlight, without moonlight, you will deprive of blood and act like a level E, but worse because you are pureblood. You're blood is like a drug, that is so addictive that makes a drinker obsess about your blood to the extent where they will blindly think ridiculously, but really, all they want is your blood. And that's what makes your existence a sin my angel." He grinned his sickly ways, "You're blood poisons the mind, unless of course you are a pureblood. Tell me my angel . . . has anyone beside Kaname and I drank your blood? If he/she did, has that person acted so peculiarly? If that person did, all they want is __**your blood**__, although their mind doesn't know that, but their body does.  
_

_'Zero I'm sorry . . . ' _you said mentally standing in front of Yuki, who was sitting in the corner of her room, curled up like ball, shaking so miserably. She is slowly losing her mind . . .

"Yuki," You whispered and bend down to her level, "its okay," You placed your hand on her head softly, making her flinch as she tackled you violently whose eyes were full of fears. But her eyes quickly turned to relief when she met her eyes with yours. You two tumbled, but you two didn't fall flat on your backs, just sitting on your knees; Yuki tightly gripping on your shirt who was shaking.

"Crystal, I'm scared . . . I can see blood splattered everywhere . . ."

"It's okay . . ."

"What should I do? I'm scared . . ." She whispered as her grip on your uniform tightened. You stroked her hair in a sisterly loving way, trying to relieve her from her stress. But you knew this isn't what she needs right now. You brought up your free hand up close to your mouth, and cut through it with your sharp fang, making it bleed. Startled, Yuki quickly backed away from you.

"What are you doing Crystal?"

"I promised it won't harm you." You assured and brought your wrist to her lips. "Drink it, please . . ." Yuki pushed your hand away and looked away,

"No!" You let out a sigh, knowing that this would happen . . .

**'My blood may be poisoning, but it can also be a medicine for an exception of people... and Yuki is one of the exceptions'**

"I'm sorry Yuki." You apologized and forced drink your blood to her so that the thing that was destroying her will stop . . .

**And then Kaname can restore her completely**

_A tear slid down your cheek . . .  
You Loved Kaname but . . .  
This is how it is . . .  
_

Yuki took a big gulp as you felt her heart beat calm down, even feeling her health go back to healthy, but she isn't completely restored yet . . . as if in cue, Kaname came through the window, looking emotionless and serious; Yuki was leaning her head on your lap, while you wiped your bloody wrist. . .

"Crystal I'm sorry." Kaname breathed and took Yuki with his hand, carrying her bridal style. "Crystal, you will never be betrayed, I promise."

**Bang!**

Zero stood there, looking emotionless and pissed who glared at Kaname and questioned,

"What are you really . . . going to do with Yuki?" Kaname didn't say a word; he just left through the window and gave you a one last glance before he left.

_You were crying again, but you couldn't help those tears . . .  
You have to admit, you are jealous of Yuki but . . .  
You just can't hate her . . .  
Because she is your beloved sister ._ . .

Zero stared at you, who was facing her back at him, he didn't understand what is going on but he did know one thing. . .

_You were crying. . ._


	30. Chapter 29: Last Tears

**Last Tears**

* * *

_"If I said I wasn't sad, I will be lying, but if I said I wasn't happy for them, I'll be lying too. So either way, I guess I'm feeling in the middle. But then again . . . it feels wrong, so I guess my feelings are corrupted, just like how I poisoned Zero's mind to get his feelings twisted._

_I guess my feelings don't matter, because I'm a girl who creates sin just by living, but I'm not stupid, I'm not so stupid to believe in my father words.  
_

_"Just know that you are a Sylothyll vampire, who's blood is like a drug,who's existence itself a sin, and who can help others in many ways, and yet, hurting ways are more outnumbered."  
_

_It's what I do that creates sins, not creating sin just by living._  
_So I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . I'm sorry for what I've done. Even if you won't forgive me, even if my apologies are too late, I just want to let you know my feelings._  
_That's only matter of course, if I can get the guts to say it so"_

* * *

You leaned against the wall in the chairman's office, your eyes closed and your arms crossed. The time will come, and all you have to do, is to wait. Be patient until the smell of the two people that you love, will stench in this school with their blood. You were neither patient, nor impatient; your lines were between thick and thin which, is neutral where the greenness blossomed in their blessings.

The atmosphere in the office was tense, like there is a heavy solid steal pinning yous down on this Earth more than usual, or is it simply that the gravity is sucking yous in? You can only say that the more burden and stress you have, the heavier you become, and the more heavily you become, the more the Earth, would likely to pull you to the ground, using the power of gravity.

_'What kind of distraction am I thinking?' _You pondered rather randomly; _'gravity? Earth? How did those come into my thoughts?' _But you didn't have enough time to figure out your unneeded question when the smell of a human girl's blood, entered chairman's office.

"Wait! Kiriyu-kun! I need to talk to-" Zero rushed out the door, making chairman sigh and sat back on the chair, simply sighing and covering his face with his palm. He knew that no matter how much he tried to get to him, how much he chases after him, it would be futile, and so he sat down, trying to relieve the stress in him.

Your vision was still excluded from the world, debating weather to go after the Kiriyu or not. If you chase after him, you would surely end up in a place where Yuki and Kaname are; if you try to stop Zero, he would simply ignore you and go to his planned destination. So in the end, it was better to stay put, and wait however . . . when you let your crimson eyes visible to the outside world, chairman's eyes said otherwise much to your distaste. He looked at you straight in the eye, looking dead serious, unlike himself who always seem to be cheerful, hyperactive, optimistic and carefree. No . . . this chairman was not joking, and you figured that there are times, when one person knows when to be serious.

You let out a sigh, and head out the door without any literal conversation with the chairman, there was no need, so why bother? Your heels clicked onto the floor letting the sound to be heard in this deserted hallways.

Straight ahead, you saw Ichiru and Zero made eye contact, but as soon as they met, Zero quickly trotted away like a ghost while his twin, watch him disappear out of sight.

"Zero?" Ichiru called with questioning tone intertwined together. You wouldn't blame him, although what is there to blame about?

"_Ichiru,"_ A deep voice called as Senri was leaned against the wall with Takuma standing next to him. "And my angel," Your father said nonchalantly, you replied with nothing and simply walked past those three to make your way to where Zero is headed. "Crystal," your father called making you stops in your tracks. He never called you by your name, it's always 'angel' or 'darling'

You glanced behind a little to catch your little brothers eyes who was now been controlled by your power hungry father. Your father stared at you, but said nothing, just standing there with no expression expressed onto your brother's feature. You returned the gesture before you walked off again.

"A troublesome angel, I will feel glad if she was just simply dead." Rido breathed as soon as you were out of sight; then, his lip formed into a smirk. "Like her mother, it's hard to make her obedient, that's why I was glad when I heard Shizuka was dead." Ichiru's eye widened, but he bowed and handed him the bottle of blood that belonged to Rido himself. "I see, you couldn't use my blood could you Ichiru?"

"That's right . . . _Rido-sama"_

Following Zero's scent, you walked slowly thinking absolutely nothing. Just blank thoughts that only followed Zero's smell as it lead your foot to him. The more you followed the more you neared the end of this school roof, and the more you neared the end, the more powerful the smell of the Yuki's became intertwining with Kaname's.

You already cried your heart out, you are not going to repeat history . . . even if it hurts too much or inhumanly . . . then again . . . when were you ever a human?

"I knew it . . . Yuki's blood . . . I recognize the smell." Zero voice vibrated your ear drum who spat these words with venom, dripping out in each syllable. You quickened your pace when you heard the gun click. The Gun of Bloody Rose. . .

"THEN. . .!"

"Ze . . . ro. . ."

"THE PRESENCE OF TWO VAMPIRES! KURAN . . ! YOU . . . TOO . . . YUKI . . ."

"Stop is Zero!" Yuki's shouted desperately when you got there just in time and stood next to Zero, but a little bit behind him. "He's . . . my brother." Yuki said sadly making Zero's eyes to widen as single tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Sib . . . lings."

"I'm sorry Zero. . ." Yuki whispered who looked tired and sad with sorrow. You stared down at her and gave her a reassuring smile knowing that Yuki needed one, and it always made her cheerful back in the days when you just simply smiled. A little flash of smile was returned to you by Yuki, "Crystal. . ." She breathed with relief washing over her, evidently proven through her tone. Then, she lost conscious while Kaname catched her fall.

"You knew?" Zero asked pointing his gun at you now. "You knew?!"  
"I did," You gave Zero a hard stare, looking like you couldn't careless. And it made Zero boil in rage because of your emotionless look, your voice that seemed to have no meaning. Just a like a robot . . . actually you did care, you cared so much that it hurt like throbbing pain of heartache.

* * *

_Before_

* * *

When Kaname took Yuki away, a single tear slid down from you eyes without permission, even though you knew that Zero was just right behind you, even though your wrist was bleeding badly like rivers, the liquid fought against your will. Just to let your emotion show for this one last time.

Zero stared at your back, not knowing what to do who was rather taken back at the sudden display of weakness.

He leaned against the wall and quietly waited for you to sprawl all your sadness, sorrow and pain out of your system. It's the least he could do for you.

"Zero," You called, barely audible, Zero simply waited for you to continue . . . then you told him. Told him about your blood, how lethal it can do to your mental ability, you repeated what your father told you . . . how your blood can damage a person's feeling and twist them. . . Zero, did not stir, just leaning against the wall and listening intensively at your story or explanation.

_Was that the reason why he thought he was in love with you?  
Was your blood, to blame for making him feel that he loves you?  
Was it your existence, the scent of your presence that smells like Roses that made him feels this way?  
_

He shrugged off the thoughts, and walked up to your back and helped you up without saying anything. You wiped the last remaining tears away and looked at the moon that was shining upon through the window.

"I guess the moon is my only source of light. I am, a Sylothyll after all." Zero did not give a reply. He was not angry at you for whom you are. He did not rage at you for your blood that made him feel this way well . . . that how it appeared to be. "I'm sorry Zero," You whispered as you closed your eyes and shined like the crystal with the rays of moon light, who looked like you were savoring the moonlight like there's no tomorrow.

_No more tears fell down . . ._

But he didn't know it then, that you were going to hide your tears, emotions and everything humanly locked away somewhere deep down. Not knowing, clueless at your future plans, he took your wrist and simply dragged you to Chairman's office. Why did he think of going there? He has absolutely no idea.

* * *

_Now_

* * *

"Crystal," Kaname called while carrying Yuki in his arm bridal style as she lay unconscious. "I want you to kno-" He stopped in mid sentence then looked away. How the hell should he tell you he loves you? How the hell could he tell you that the real person, who he really loves, is you? He knew he was been incredibly selfish.

Kaname looked at your emotionless face; he can guess that you didn't hear him call for you because it seems that you and Zero are having a chat. Zero looked furious; you looked laid back and careless. Then within seconds, you disappeared in thin air leaving a trace of smoke.

"Crystal. . ?" Zero stuttered looking in disbelief. Zero looked from where you were before, then back to Kaname.  
"You're face; it says that 'I don't want to believe this'" Kaname spoke nonchalantly holding Yuki in place. Zero put his arm gun down and said nothing in return. Just shattered feelings swirling around him like snakes; while all the juicy news were told to him.

His bangs covered both his eyes as the wind gushed past blowing his hair cold. Maybe your blood is really poisonous . . .

"Crystal is my beloved, Yuki is my sister."

"Shut up. . ."

"Yuki is no doubt, is the daughter of the Kuran pureblood, Crystal is the daughter of the Kuran and that woman whom you loathed for years. Hiou Shizuka. . . Since you are a vampire, you should understand this well. But then again, you were the one who tried to kill me . . . what would you do?"


	31. Chapter 30: Bloody Night

**Bloody Night**

* * *

**[[Kaname]]**

Yuki's fang pierced through his skin trying to calm her burning throat. She took a gulp, and in each gulp she took, a sprinkle of sadness washed over her body penetrating the tears in her eyes. She felt like she was betraying you, but she knew that you will never hold a grudge against her; because Yuki knew you too well to an extent that doesn't require confirmation. Kaname felt Yuki's tears run down his neck; he stroked her back in comfort as he said,

"Yuki, don't cry, don't cry Yuki. . ." His sister took her fang out of his skin as she looked at him with teary eyes. One more droplet of liquid landed on his skin that felt like it was burning his flesh, a tear that has sadness and sorrow intertwining together.

"Onii . . . sama" Yuki breathed, her long brown hair brushing against his flawless skin, "I can't do this . . . I can't betray Crystal nee-san,"

"Yuk-"

"I'm sorry," Yuki cut him off unintentionally as she put her hand on her brother's cheek. Even since she could remember, you were always beside her wherever she went and whatever trouble she found herself in. You were always there for her, and she also always knew, the feeling that you and Kaname had for each other.

There was no doubt in her mind that Kaname does love her, even now, but she knows, deep down in her heart that the one her brother truly loves, are you. Yuki knew that; and how easy would it have been if she hated you, loathed you and despised you? But Yuki could never hate you, because you are her beloved _sister_. . .

Yuki closed her eyes, letting another one of her tears to drop onto her brother's skin.

"I'm sorry Yuki," He hugged her until her tears stopped. Yuki smiled to her brother, indicating him to go to _you_. If anything, she would be much happier this way than betraying you or her own brother because, she wouldn't want to be an . . . _obstacles. . ._

"Yu-" Kaname was going to say something to her, but he was cut off when a stench of blood made it to their inhuman nose; alarmed, Yuki went to the window with her eyes expressed with much worries.

"Who's blood?" Yuki questioned more to herself than her brother. Kaname hugged her again, as he whispered,

"Yuki, found the scent of blood . . . then you know the place where you have to be." Yuki didn't, or more correctly, couldn't understand what her brother was saying as he continued, "I better go now, stay safe for your sake, mine and Crystals," He walked out the door, glancing at his sister one more time before walking out of his room.

_Yuki must be the, kindest girl he would ever have met . . . because, she just forgave him, for his selfishness of loving you more than her. . ._

**[[You]]**

As soon as you left Zero, Kaname and Yuki, you went to search for your father's coffin that was bound to be at this school. But your plan was interrupted when you sensed another presence other than yourself. And this smell was not unfamiliar,

"Father," You breathed as you glanced behind you to see your speculation to be correct.

"Crystal," He smirked while Takuma looked troubled and worried. "It seems like fate to bump into each other every second of this night."

"Yes, a mere coincidence," You replied with sarcasm dripping out in each letter in your words. You knew he purposely followed you like parasite, and it was getting on your nerves. And somehow, in some way, you have to help your brother find a way to take your demonic father's soul away from _Senri_, your _brother's_ body.

"Why aren't you happy?" Your father questioned smirking, "Are you against my reviving of that girl?" _Yuki. . ._ her name echoed in your thoughts making you clenched your fist. "Or is it because I've taken your brother's body as hostage?" He placed his hand on his chest, and crawled his hand to Senri's neck as he made his move to place a grave cut on your brother with his taunting techniques.

"Please stop!" Takuma snatched his hand away, just avoided making a bloody wound on Senri's windpipe. You clenched your fist more, anger boiling inside you like lava. If, if Takuma wasn't next to him, Shiki could of have been injured, or worse, _dead_ while he, Rido would have enjoyed the view.

"Ha . . . hey. Don't just sit there, come down." Rido took his hand out of Takuma's grip violently and looked up to the fence to see Rima sitting there. She stared at him monotonously as if trying to read his soul.

"Hey you, you're not Shiki, who are you? I'm not gonna let you off easily,"

"Really?" He smirked and cut his finger just slightly, then the blood came out from the cut, forming into a dangerous sharp blood. In blink of an eye, the blood had somehow cut through Rima's arm deeply making her lose balance. Falling off from the fence, she did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground as she held her injured arm.

"You're terrible, hurting a models body. It hurts, to handle this suddenly," In speed of light, you stood in front of Rima and gave your father an emotionless look, glaring daggers with your crimson eyes. Now he was hurting a person with Senri's body; how you just wanted to finish him off right here, right now. Rima lost too much blood for a vampire and semi fainted, Takuma rushed to her side and catched her fall.

"Sh . . . ki . . . you idiot! Letting this guy do as he pleases with you! Have more respect for yourself!" Rima shouted in anger while you still stood in front of her and Takuma, in case of another attack. You wouldn't let him blow another one to Rima, or Takuma for that matter.

"Don't try to resist, Shiki" Rido said shaking, trying to control the body. It seems that Rima's word had some effect, but it didn't last long when Rido got his composure back and smirked at you. "Don't get in the way Crystal or you'll be hurt too."

"You couldn't" You replied, once again making him smirk. Rido didn't reply, instead Shiki's blood formed into a thunder and made their way towards you, Rima and Takuma making the concrete to crack and spike up like hedgehogs, five of them in total. You gritted your teeth in annoyance knowing that the only way to block this attack was. . .

You used your fangs to cut through your wrist and made it bleed. It hurt like a bitch, but nonetheless, you had to do this to protect the person behind you. Your blood dripped . . . then suddenly, the crimson liquid formed into a net like armor, preventing Shiki's blood from hurting Rima.

"Brother like sister; manipulating your own blood as a weapon."

"And definitely not son and daughter like father." Your blood whipped into bits and pieces and created a rain of blood, making Shiki's blood to do the same.

"Are you thinking wisely Crystal? You're blood will definitely stench and might lead the _girl_ here."

"The vampires will not smell my blood, I can camouflage my scent. Even from Yuki."

"Humph, I'm not surprised"

"Crystal . . . sama" Rima struggled making you clench your fist because of how weak Rido made Rima become. Your blood dripped onto the concrete, some dripping to your hand, your hand . . . an idea formed into your thought just in time. You put out your bloody hand and closed your eyes. Rido was going to comment about this, but he didn't have time when your blood formed into a Rose,

"You wouldn't hurt this body Crystal," Rido smirked, hitting the jack spot, but you didn't change your facial expression, just let the Bloody Rose stand on top of your palm; you weren't going to use it to hurt anybody anyway. You let out a sigh, glanced behind you and gave Takuma a look. He understood immediately replying with a nod._ 'Good, lucky he is not dimwitted or slow'_ You thought and looked back to your father.

"We will depart for now, _father_" You spat, then with your pureblood powers, you made the Rose on your hand sprawled out into ten thousands of lethal thorns going exactly in 360 degrees of complete circle. Takuma let Rima go and rushed to Senri and made him duck, while you took Rima's body and rushed elsewhere. If anything, you would of love to kill Rido, but that wasn't his body, it is _Senri's_ and you wouldn't dare hurt your brother. During the time of your attack, you purposely made your attack slower than its full speed, slow enough to let Takuma slip out of the attack and save Senri's body. You don't even know when you learned that attack, but you were thankful for that situation.

Rima has long lost her conscious, sleeping out of pain and tiredness. Luckily, her wounds were quickly healing.

"Shiki . . ." Rima whispered in her sleep making you soften your expression.

_'Senri will be alright, I promise'_


	32. Chapter 31: Black Promises

**Black Promises**

* * *

"Crystal-sama . . . leaving a wounded Tooya-sama here and then leaving . . . is there something urgent going on?"

"Please take care of her." Avoiding the question as well as avoiding eye contact, you rushed outside and jumped out the window, as unexpectedly landing gracefully on the hard, cold surface.

The moon light shined upon you, quickly healing your wrist, it was as expected, but it left a dried blood behind. The bad feeling lingered in your body, crawling up your spine almost making you shiver; why did he have to come back? You licked your wrist like a dog licking its paw, trying to clean the dried blood away from your skin. The taste of your own blood was . . . well, there was no taste to be tasted . . . and when you come to think of it, the only fresh blood you ever tasted in your life, is _Kaname's. . . _

"Crystal, what are you doing here?"

_Speaking of the Devil. . ._

**[[Yuki]]**

As soon as Kaname-niisama left, I quickly went to the window and violently opened it to confirm, whose blood I smelled.

_Please let it not be . . . please let it not be. . .  
_

"It's not . . . Zero's blood." I let out a sigh of relief and slid myself down on the wall where I hugged myself. "Or . . . Crystals . . . at least, I can't _smell_ it" I thought mentally leaning my head against my knees. I couldn't help but feel my needs towards my only _sister_ who had always been by my side. No matter what, where or which, she would have rushed to my side like a sister would. But tonight, _she isn't here_. . .

She's probably trying to get rid of the source that was disturbing the peace, or protecting me from afar. That's why Kaname is not here too; how ironic and alike they are; I almost envy them for their strong will. I wonder, aside my sister and brother . . . is Zero alright?

. . .

"I do not have the right to be worried . . ." I looked down weakly at the floor, as if the carpet was going to answer my question. I remember the look on his face when I told him Kaname-senpai is actually Kaname-niisama. His eyes showed so much shock that it stayed in my memory like permanent glue. The more the reason why, I don't have the right, to be concerned for Zero. . .

Clenching my fist, I looked up with a determined will and pulled myself together and jumped out the window. Landing without a trouble, I was greeted by Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou-senpai who said,

"Kurosu Yuki, I mean, Kuran Yuki-sama, we have been ordered to protect you from Kaname-sama. You are not allowed to leave the room. "

"Move out of the way, Akatsuki-senpai, Aidou-senpai,"

"Can't do that"

"Please return to the dorm princess Yuu-" I glared hard at Aidou-senpai immediately shutting him up. I guess, when being a pureblood, you have the power to scare without even doing anything, because right now, they looked troubled.

"If you're so scared of Kaname-niisama getting angry, come with me. I'm just going to the suns dorm." They both shrugged their shoulder. I guess I hit the jack spot, and maybe Kaname-niisama is scary . . . a bit sometimes. . .

**[[You]]**

"Crystal, what are you doing here?" You did not turn around for you did not want to. Why? Simply because. . . you did not want to. The urge to run else where and avoid him seems like a great idea, but you did not do that, because he can easily catch up to you and, your attempt would have been futile. So, instead, you went against your mental will and glanced behind instead . . . to meet your crimson eye with his brown eyes.

His broad tall figures were mere inches away from you catching you slightly off guard. He was closer to you than you thought, and it made your heart skip a beat . . . maybe. His brown straight hair was softly blown by the cold breeze, making him look like he was doing a photo shoot for he looked handsome . . . too handsome and he was one of the person, _whom you fell in love_ with. You clenched your uniform where your heart is likely located and closed your eyes, trying your best to hold the tears back. They were threatening to come out, and that threat was the last thing you wanted. You've already let them out more than once; you weren't going to let them flow again.

"Crystal, what are you doing here?" he repeated his words, and you turned your face away from him, facing your back at him. Your breathing was unsteady, and you can hear your heat beat rather loud. Why was it beating so loud? "Crystal . . ." He whispered this time, and in your surprise, he hugged you from behind.

Your sights were excluded from the world while your body, against your will, relaxed in his touch, in his arm and warmth's. It was soothing you calm for the first time in . . . ages.

"Have you clamed down?" His grip around you tightened as he inhaled the scent of your presence. It calmed his soul, and he couldn't help but feel the relief wash over him knowing that you are now, are alright in his arm. You may have used some of your sylothyll powers to cover your scent of blood, but it did not fool him. No, far from fooling him that made him rush to your side. Not only that but also . . . because you are also . . . the target to his _uncle's_ list. Yuki and you,

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be . . . however, don' you know how dangerous for you to be alone, right here? You are a sylothyll, even if you are _his_ daughter; he will come after you, just like he is after Yuki. Crystal-"

"I just want to protect her from _him_!" Kaname let out a sigh, expected you to respond this way. Ever since he could remember, you have dedicated your life to protect Yuki, and that was to be expected . . . although, _'did you ever think about your own protection or safety?'_ He thought knowing the answer. _'No,_' he slowly turned you around and cupped your chin, making you stare into his eyes.

Your crimson eyes slowly turned back to the deep chocolate brown eyes making him soften his expression. For a long time, your eyes were bloody red, but now, for the first time in ages, they turned back to their original, meaning you were calmed and are soothed. How could he get himself to lecture you now about your _father_? So instead, he said another,

"Crystal, promise me one thing . . ." You closed your eyes once again, and nodded without a word. "Look at me," reluctantly; you did, slowly locking both chocolate brown eyes in unison. A moment of silence took over the two of you, but it was not awkward or uncomfortable. It was neither . . . any of them. It was something . . . else. "Crystal, promise me, promise me-" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Could he actually bring himself to say it?

"What is it?" You asked a little curiosity taking over you. Kaname stared deep into your eyes, as if trying to read your soul, placing his hand on your cheek. Without another word, he took action and placed his lips on yours getting you off guard. You were frozen in spot, not knowing what to do, but soon, you relaxed when his soothing hands wrapped around your body for comfort, automatically and naturally letting you return the beautiful intimation. A butterfly feeling swarmed around your stomach as you shared your kiss with the person you _love_.

Although . . . as quickly as those beautiful feeling came, it was washed away when guilt took over, making you push him away slightly making a snap like sound. You were feeling . . . horrible for you felt like a traitor.

_What would Yuuki think of this?_

Kaname, who read you like a book hugged you for assurance, for he knew what you were thinking.

"Kaname, I ca-" He silenced you by placing his finger on your lips, and with that hand, he placed them on your cheek.

"I promised you that I will return, and now I want you to promise me something . . ." He breathed as his hand on your cheek moved down to your chest, where your heart could be heard beating gently like a melody through his ears. "Stay with me, promise to stay by my side,"

"But Yuu-"

"She won't be betrayed, nor be left alone. I promise, but promise _me_ Crystal, to stay by my side . . . I'll say something . . . unfair . . . to you . . . _I Love You_. . ."

"Kana-"

"Crystal . . ." He cut you off and leaned his forehead to yours, triggering the tears in your eyes. If Kaname has to be honest with himself, he was quite surprised at the tears, but he soon smiled, _smiled_ taking those tears as a yes since you were smiling with your hands on both his cheeks. Without a second wasted, you nodded in reply with the humble answer making Kaname to kiss upon your soft lips once again. It wasn't as innocent as the first one, but he didn't care, as he wanted to savour the taste of your lips for he knew, this was one of the rare time he could.  
When your lips departed from the warm ones, you stared at Kaname as his hand laced through your blond long hair,

_"I love you"_

**[[Zero]]**

The silver haired boy stood in front of his door, pointing his gun at it knowing the presence was just outside the door. He could just sense her for her pureblood presence was strong and knowable like a bear in presence. He clicked his gun, immediately alarming Yuuki as he heard her take a step back.

"You thought, that we could talk, if we met . . . this . . . a human transforming into a vampire. . ." He spat, with anger spilling out in each letter through his spoken words. And all he could think about was . . . _dejavuu_. . . "If I really think about it, I'm also a human who transformed into vampire. But, all I can feel across the door right now is . . . an arrogant pureblood who trifles with humans. . ."

"You're right, Zero." Yuuki breathed, "I'm glad, that you understand. I'm not the "Yuuki" that Zero knows anymore. Because . . . the vampire side . . . ate the other part," with that, Zero heard her and felt her leave allowing him to put his _Bloody Rose_ down, a gun that only harms vampire, including himself.  
He bends down, making himself grunt in irritation and anger as he scratched the back of his head. 'Why the heck does it have to turn out this way?' he thought in annoyance, tempting to shoot himself right now, but he didn't.

_For he did not have the intention to die right now._

**[[You]]**

You stood next to your _lover_ as you both, stood in front of the coffin that had your _father's_ body in it. Kaname held the Katana in his hand, pointing the lethal part to the _man_ who causes grief and troubles to the people.

"Kaname, what are you . . ." Ichijou entered the room holding Shiki on his shoulder. Just as expected, _Rido_ has left your brother's body.

"Mmm . . ." Senri mumbled in his sleep while Ichijou laid him down the sofa.

"Kaname . . ."

"Why are you flustered Ichijou? It's alright," Kaname said not even glancing towards the person he was talking to. "Even if I cut this man to thousands of pieces, I cannot deliver the last blow . . . if so, I thought I should let him return to his original form, as he wishes." He glanced you a questioning look; you immediately understood what his question was, and you replied, with a nod.

"Crystal . . ?" Ichijou called you questioningly.

"Take it Rido," Kaname cut through his flesh of his hand making his blood to run down his skin to the dead's skin, as it started to already absorb the pureblood's thick liquid. "The thing that drove you mad in want . . . the strongest blood . . . of Kuran. . ."


	33. Chapter 32: Zero's Loyalty

**Zero's Loyalty**

* * *

_Blood is thicker than water_

_And_

_Vampires are stronger than Humans. . ._

_Blood will always need water_

_And_

_Vampires will always need blood from a Human. . ._

_**We need each other to exist, and yet war and hatred consumes the peace, darkness overcoming the living among the Earth. . .**_

_Judgment, fear and death. . ._

_**All I wanted was to show the society that . . . not all vampires are frightening. . .**_

**[xxxxxx]**

The body that has been asleep for ten years . . . the body that belongs to a man who hunts his own daughter and niece . . . a bloodthirsty monster who resides in the body of human are now . . . reawakening. . .

**Drip. . .**

"Kaname . . . what do you mean by can't kill?"

**Drip . . . drip . . .**

"No . . . that is not the question I want to ask . . ." Takuma stated turning his face away from the sight and smell . . . _the smell of blood and the sight of it. _"Kaname!" Ichijou Takuma grabbed the pureblood's hand to prevent the sword, from entering Kaname's skin. The thick crimson liquid continued to enter the reviving body, the blood bubbling and spreading like bacteria in the interior of _this coffin. _"Why do . . . pureblood's do reckless things?!" Takuma turned his face to you questioningly, sweat sliding down his temple; you stayed still as a doll, remaining silent as the wall. To be honest with yourself, you do not know of Kaname's intention or plan, but if this was going to protect Yuki then . . . so be it.

You turned your face to Takuma, staring back at him replying with your eyes, showing no fear or doubt in reviving _your father _because you have absolutely trust in Kaname, if not, you wouldn't have let him share one droplet to _this man._

"Fine!" Takuma interjected to the silence, "Purebloods never wanted to be understood anyways! But I feel very . . . entrusted."

**Drip . . . drip . . . drip . . .**

"Crystal, let's go." Kaname said licking his blood like cat, licking its paw. You nodded in reply, not understanding but pretending you do, tempting to question him, but not questioning him . . . will this really . . . help Yuki? The only thing you could do right now is . . . _hope. . ._

_**Hope . . . a comforting word**_

_**That helps people from drowning in their**_

_**Sorrow. . .**_

You felt a cold hand place upon your own, feeling coldness linger into your flawless skin and yet . . . it felt like warmness spreading around like a warm heater.

"Trust me. . ." Kaname whispered softly into your ear, barely audible as the bubbling sound of the blood became louder, and louder. His gentle grip on your hand tightened, quietly leading you out the door. It felt like every footstep you took, you were going up the stairs to a door where you will experience . . . experience-

"Wait," a voice called stopping you two in your tracks, "how come you can't kill _him?_" The question was directed at Kaname who replied saying,

"Because I am the ancestor of Kuran, and because Rido is _my master _who awakened me from _my grave._"

_I have loved you_

_You were my everything_

_But when I remembered my long lost memory_

_My old feelings can never be betrayed_

_So I have betrayed you instead_

_Making you more miserable than necessary_

_There is only one word that I can say_

_And that is sorry_

_But hear me cry_

_Hear me pry_

_I only want to protect my sister_

_That is all I ask_

_Before I will forever depart this world_

_Zero. . ._

"At least resist a little won't you? You are so obedient."

". . ."

"Ignoring me? Fine, whatever Zero; I will punish you later go it? Until the situation is cleared, you will stay right here and wait! This is for your own good." Yagari Tooga ordered. He is the person who saved my life and lost his left eye long time ago when I was still a boy. This person is my master . . . who still looks after me even though I became like this. He gave me a look and said, "The gun will be placed here," and then he was gone; his footstep echoing, vibrating my ear drums.

I'm now . . . locked in this cage, jail or prison, I don't care but-

"Annoying!" I cursed and grumbled, curling myself up in irritation.

_How can I. . ._

_Think clearly. . ._

_When she keeps appearing in my mind. . ?_

A moment later, Zero was leaning against the wall, sitting there with unreadable atmosphere surrounding him. He felt irritated when he heard an unwelcoming footsteps coming closer to his enclosed solitude that he was forced to be in.

You saw him sitting there silently and helplessly, you almost sympathized with him. You pondered what he was thinking.

"Crystal. . ." Kaname called with gentle voice which captured your attention, along with Zero who peeked his ear attentively but did not show. "I'm sorry" he whispered and placed his hand over your eyes. An immediate sleep crept over you.

**[xxxxxx]**

"There is a vampire who hides their identity from society but I. . ." the chairman sighed who gave the aura of disappointment at the current situation. He did not wish for this to happen but . . . wish does not always come true. . . "I wanted to show the people in the world that not all vampires are frightening. I didn't want to use underhanded strategies to achieve this, I wanted them to see us eye to eye."

"It's a shame, that you couldn't accomplish your goal."

"No," The chairman interjected to Yagari Tooga's comment, "I haven't given up hope about the unspoken rule. _There is no right or wrong in killing a vampire _will be nulled, but right now, there is something I have to do."

"There is . . . one more pureblood . . . _Crystal's father._"

"No, what are you saying?"

**[xxxxxx]**

"I'm surprised; I thought you were going to cry."

"What an eyesore, disappear!"

"Ah... there you go. If you aren't like this, I will be worried."

"Huh? What's up with you again?"

"It took me 4 years in making a horse. Almost strong enough to eat up the king; and you are that horse. Your mission is to kill off the monster that has just awakened, Rido."

"Are you crazy? Go kill him yourself!"

"Do you want to pretend like you don't know? Keep going to avoid the fact that the blood that came inside your body started to move?" Kaname breathed monotonously, "first, you unconsciously took your brother's power breaking the other fragment, born with excellent lineage of a hunter by taking that power. If you were to complete the fragmentation here, it'll be better for."

"Stop"

"Afterwards, you begun to change due to Shizuka, you took Crystal and Yuki's blood-"

"Don't say it!"

"And both the girls' blood you taken have awakened, the original power of the Kuran now has begun to move in your body. And I, who had taken the blood of Shizuka gave you my blood. And Crystal, is the daughter of the man _who is awakening from the coffin _and the daughter of Shizuka . . . you have taken her blood as well. I forgave you from all of this that was not to be forgiven . . . for this day. You are the only one who can break Rido's curse on me."

". . ."

"Ze-"

"Did you actually think Kuran . . . that I will help you?" the silver haired boy questioned rhetorically but . . .

"You will never betray Yuki." Kaname replied who was tightly holding you bridal style whom fell asleep because he made you . . . to slumber . . . during this conversation with the Kiriyu because he knew . . . that you would have been upset. The male pureblood let out a sigh and kissed your forehead who added a comment, "You won't betray Yuki **and **Crystal." Zero let out an irritated growl who watched his action a little while ago, but his words has hit him harder like knife cutting through his heart.

"I will take Yuki including Crystal and leave the academy however, as long as _Rido _lives, he will continue to hunt Yuki and . . . **his own daughter.**" Zero's eye widened and clenched his shirt, _what the fuck?! _"Farewell Kiriyu."


	34. Chapter 33: Rain of Blood to Fulfill One

**Rain of Blood to Fulfill One of each to his own Goal**

* * *

When sitting here trapped, useless and alone; I feel myself drowning in the pool of darkness; all my life, it has been consisted upon revenge. But… when I found her, she was already dead. _That woman, _she was dead not because of me, but by someone else's doing, _by that other pureblood._

Since than, my life has lost its meaning; my life, every step, every precious meaning I gain; I lose it.

My mother who equally gave her love to me and Ichiru

My father who had put his trust in me to become a powerful vampire hunter

Ichiru who had_ betrayed _me

_My revenge _when she died

Yuki _who became a pureblood_

Crystal…

My life…

My first love

My _ultimate betrayal _

They wilt away from my grasp slipping through my fingers; and now… my twin brother, my only living relative, _Ichiru that I still love… has shot me… _

"_**The last piece of my life, eat it all Zero…"**_

**[xxxxxx]**

"_Daddy, why aren't I allowed to play in the sun?"_

"_If you wish to wilt away like a useless rose and die, then go play outside in the sun"_

"_No… Daddy, why am I a moon thing? Selothrough?"_

"_Crys-"_

"_Why am I crystal Daddy?"_

"_That's because Crystal,"_

"_Mummy!"_

"_Your blond hair makes the snow look like a crystal. Vice versa, the pure white snow makes you look like a rare, unadulterated crystal."_

"_A sylothyll."_

"_Sylothyll? The moon thing? What is a sylothyll Daddy?"_

"_A Bloody Rose."_

**[xxxxxx]**

Your eyelid felt heavy as a brick, refusing to open its door to the world of outside. You felt yourself being carried by someone; you felt your body lay on someone's comforting arms. The arms you are familiar with, and yet unfamiliar with as it felt like it was taking you to a place you wouldn't dare like.

"Crystal… close your eyes and ears; pretend it is all a bad dream." He spoke softly to you like a gentle caress.

"Are you making my eyes heavy?"

"Yes, because you won't like it. I promise it would be quick," he replied as you felt a presence in the area you and Kaname were at.

"Kana-"

"Shi-,"

"What is it that you want with us? To go as far as using a transformation technique to summon all of us here… Kaname-sama?" You heard a lady's voice along with a contemptuous snicker. You knew this atmosphere too well… you hate it… _the council. _"And that sleeping lady… is it not… Crystal-sama? The last syloth-"

"Yes it is her. But I am not here to discuss something that has nothing to do with you's."

"Kaname-sama, what in the world-," _A mans voice…_

"I have thought about this for a elongated time, although initially I have changed my mind about it for the longest time but now I have for seen to it that it is time."

"Kaname-sama, I know that you have been rejecting the council for a protracted time, but the vampires in this world need the council to balance and maintain the living amongst the vampires and the others. Even your father, Kuran-sama has said that!"

"…"

"Kana…me?" You spoke barely audible as you hear the gasp from a number of people you didn't know.

"Crystal-sama!"

"She awakens!"

"Crystal-sama please…"

"What's wrong?" You questioned puzzled by Kaname's previous sentence and conversation they had amongst each other. "I do not understand," you commented struggling to get up and open your eyes. _Yes, you were fighting against Kaname's spell._ "Kaname, release me, and tell me what is going on…" you said and your wish was granted, allowing you to stand up and slowly open your eyes, although it was still a tough progress.

"…"

"Kaname?"

"A system that can no longer tell the difference between good and evil… those system's usefulness had run its course. Is it not the case?"

"Kana…me"?

"_Kaname-sama… is a kind and gentle vampire…"_

"_Your right Yuki…!"_

"I'm sorry, but perhaps, I am not what you think I am after all." Kaname whispered and covered your eyes using his left hand as well as muscularly wrapping you roughly and tightly against him using his other hand. _"Forgive me… but no matter what, I will not let you go… even though your destiny and __**his **__destiny has been intertwined and __**joined…**__"_

**Pashrkk!**

_**More spilled blood to come…**_

_**The council were annihilated bringing the rain of blood**_

**[xxxxxx]**

"How coincident, no wonder the little Kaname see you as a threat, even though he raise you so well to the fact that you are no longer a human…"  
"Shut up,"

"Yuki, just listen to this, this guy is much as an evil vampire as I am! He devoured his very own brother; the flesh of his flesh. A truly, remarkable created vampire."

**Swoosh!**

**Gwik…! **

"Get back; don't try to take my prey away." Zero said monotonously to Yuki who had tried to use her Artimis that transformed into a spear to cut off _**Rido's**_ face off. Without even letting her reply or comment, he used his newly developed physical feature, the thorns plant and whisked Yuki away like a piece of dirt. "You're getting in my way."

"Kyaa!"

"Hey, don't go handling my little girl so roughly like that. You should just be quiet and let me devour to make your strength part of my power." Rido snickered smiling malevolently,"Shizuka planted the seed, and Kaname raised you even though he knew it may be inevitable that you and _**my girl's **_destiny will entwine like water with Roses. But I guess that wouldn't matter _if he is with her all the way through._"

"Whatever you're talking about; shut up so I can finish you of, _prey_."

"Hmmm… you're wrong Kiriyu, I'm not your prey; **you are my prey. **I know that throughout your whole life, it was violated by the pureblood and now you will disappear the same way you lived…"

"Yeah…" Zero replied licking his finger, "that is why I am going to massacre every single one of your freaks."

**[xxxxxx]**

"Why… are my fingers trembling?" You questioned aloud walking behind Kaname who walked quietly like a ghost. You never did understand Kaname's intentions, nor did you try to unless he consult you to however… this Kaname, this _person, _he was acting _peculiar _tonight that it made you worry… or _fear. _

"Crystal," Kaname called stopping in his tracks, "_**Him **_and I are much alike. That attachment, tenuous to the point of being disgraceful; an attachment that refuses to disappear even as there it nothing but vestige left to it. And yet… it is a small thing…"

"What… do you mean?" You raised puzzled and confused. He turned his head behind him to look at you; his eyes full of mysterious stares drawing you in like a magnet. He was full of sorrow, sadness and pain it felt like those feelings were transferring to you making your vacillating hand to clutch your shirt.

"Your hands are wavering; it makes it clear that even if your mind, body and heart does not know of its fear, your soul it fearing for _**his life.**_" Kaname breathed taking your hand into his. "I burn, I pine, I perish at the existence of your presence, that I will do anyting for you. But now… as I have feared… you are lured into the person who attracts you with his smell, vice versa him to you."

"Kaname? What are you talking about?"

"Crystal, **I won't let you go.**" Kaname whispered into you ears and embraced strappingly. All these puzzling things he said, all these painful feeling you can feel from him; you did not understand. Who is _him_?What _destiny_? What's _intertwined_? What _smell_? What _attraction_? "Your father is now _**dead**_, killed but no other than _**him. **_We are going back to school now and for the matter like I said before… I won't-"

"I won't try to go… so don't worry Kaname…" You cut him off and smiled up to him who was hugging you from behind. You don't know what he is fearing, or why he was resulting for you to go away… but at the very least, you could smile for him even in the darkest time…

"_Crystal… where a_re _you?_

_Why am I like this?_

_Why do I call for you?"_

"Yuki…" Zero breathed pointing his Bloody Rose towards the newly awakened pureblood. "Through my childhood, you were there for me the whole time. It pissed me off; because it felt like you were a plank that I clung to so I wouldn't drown. But… she… ever sine she came along… I'm… tsk, why aren't you moving?" He rhetorically questioned continuing to point his lethal weapon against Yuki as she stood there; unwavering as her gaze is sincere as she looks at Zero.

"_Who do I need? Yuki or __**her**__?"_

"Stop staring at me with those eyes…! I wouldn't have minded… if you have killed me right here!"

"_Live on… and fulfill your goal"_

"**Ichiru… I fulfilled thy goal… I killed that pureblood… and now I have nothing but to demolish every single living vampire… but I long for one… what do I do now…?"**


	35. Chapter 34: The Initiation of a Battle

**The Initiation of a Battle**

* * *

It will be strain credulity at that if a mere child tries to understand every little aspect. You were humble and contrite when you knew everyday, ever since you came to Academy that Yuki like or/ and loved Kaname when her eyes sparkled like the stars when she sees him. Her cheek blushes like the cherry blossom like her whole dead body coming back alive. You knew all of that, you did, but you also never ceased to notice that she was always with Zero, protecting him, taking care of him and _feeding him. _You hated her action, but from the shadows, all you did was shelter her from deeper hazard than what she put herself into.

**You were always a shadow.**

But now the feelings of being a shadow has whisked away like the dust when Kaname's hand reached out for you to take, saving you from drowning in the pool of darkness.

_Your father ruined your mother's life._

_Your mother ruined Kiriyu's life_

_You ruined Yuki's life by taking her beloved_

What a genetic thing you have established from your parent. Because that's what you could ever think of. Your sins that hurt yourself, others and God if he… ever existed… you wonder… how did vampires comes to life in the beginning?

Why couldn't you be like Shiki Senri who didn't even hurt a fly before?

**Maybe you would have been better if you have stayed a shadow so Yuki, Juri, Haruka and Kaname wouldn't have been in such a despair or **_**death **_**because of your **_**existence. **_**Maybe if you never turned up at the Kuran residence - your uncle and your auntie's dwelling; **_**then maybe they would have been still alive…**_

**[xxxxxx]**

"What are you trying to do to my twin sister?" You asked monotonously, feeling absolute but a mere remorseful feeling. Never showing the emotion on the surface, but you could never run from the truth. That you never forget. "Are you trying to exterminate the person who is dear to me?"

"No, I'm here to exterminate every living pureblood in the world!" Zero replied wrathfully his thorns wrapping around your wrist stalwartly.

"Crystal…" Yuki whispered barely audible for any ordinary human. But you and Zero heard that that definitely had twinge and wretchedness intertwining together in her tone; it made you feel a throb in your heart. "Where's… Kaname nii-sama?"

**[xxxxxx]**

"_Forgive me… but no matter what, I will not let you go… even though your destiny and hi__**s **__destiny has been intertwined and __**joined…**__"_

_**Pashrkk!**_

_**The blood belonging to the dead council residence**_

_You felt thick liquid splash onto your clothes, face, legs and everywhere that filled your nose with blood. The fragrance of these smell made your throat burned with desire, you were forced to clutch your throat. It burned like fury hell hath no… _

"_Crystal…" Kaname whispered into your ears feeling his breath on your neck. "We must… no… I must first make my way to the Ichijou residence… I have some business with him to finish…"_

"_I…" You paused feeling your leg unsteady._

"_Crystal, you are free to-__" __Without even letting him finish his sentence, you bit his arm that was wrapped around you unintentionally letting the vampire nature to take its course. It felt like everlasting water with its taste and smell compare to the dead council's… thえn you realized…_

"_Kaname…?" You called licking his arm to clean its mess. "I-,"_

"_There is no need for you to speak Crystal. I already know what you are going to say… seeing me in a state like this, murdering… killing one of our kind but I had no choice, as they seemed threat to us pureblood, our vampire acquaintance and humans… including the fact that… it is not a crime… to kill a vampire…"  
_

"_But they, we are still amongst the living… we must have existed for a reason…"_

"_You are right… but for now Crystal… we must do what we can do and accomplish what is required of us. It will be like a game, completing each stage…"_

"…"

"_It is a full moon tonight; it will be in your favour… Crystal, we will depart now, so you go to where Yuki are located, I'll catch up."_

"_Pro-"  
"I promise…"_

**[xxxxxx]**

"Yuki, I'm sorry that I've betrayed you," you said bowing your head a little. You knew what her reaction would be, and what she would think; _it is not your fault… _

"Crystal I… it-,"

"I know," You replied without having her finish her obvious sentence. She is an open book, unlike Kaname or this… new reborn person who always has their keys locked…

"Why did you come here?" Zero questioned pointing his _**Bloody Rose **_towards you. Same name, different kind of weapon.

"To shelter an imperative organism," You replied and bid a little of your arm. Same usage weapon with your half brother, different weapon, "I know you abhorrence amongst the source of revenue reminiscent of us, but I won't permit your desired aspiration" you commented letting your blood to form into a _Bloody Rose_, no betrayal in its name. "I'm sorry Zero… for my sins towards you as well."

"No matter what you say or what you repent for… I've already decided _Crystal; _I'm going to exterminate all the purebloods."

_**Bloody Rose VS Bloody Rose**_

* * *

**Authors Comment:** Lol at Crystal's sentence.


	36. Chapter 35: Begin

**Begin**

* * *

_"Even if I have told you the truth, would it have stopped you from going to the hunter's association building?" You asked. No response but instead, you caught a glimpse of single tear slid down his cheek; the moon glittering the liquid making it look like a crystal clear diamond._

…

_"You are an Idiot!"_

…

_"You were never a human were you? Since the time at the dance party, you declared that that woman was your mother."_

…

_"What's with your rejection?"_

…

_"I know I said even though you are a pureblood, you are still the same but . . . you are still a human who transformed into a vampire. But if I really think about it, I'm also a vampire who was once a human. But all I can feel right now . . . is a vampire who I fell in love with that looks at humans as their inferior."_

…

_"I Love you…"_

**[xxxxxx]**

I have never intended to end up like this. I never intended anything until I decide it at that moment. I thought the least I can do for Ichiru… is to fulfill his wish to kill _that man_. And I did, losing my purpose to live on… and at this instant I have made anew, to exterminate every living pureblood who thinks they can rule the world…

And now…

_It came to this…_

Her Crimson eyes bored into mine like magnet. Her stance never swayed despite my thorns wrapping around her wrist like a lion's bite. She just stood there, in front of Yuki protectively as I faced her one to one in a near beginning battle. _Crystal, _the name described her well because of her blond shiny hair, her bright red pupil and her vivid white school uniform. A human that was never a human but a Pureblood Vampire whose blood is like an addictive drug that made me attracted to her mindlessly and…

_**My Body loves her Blood like a vampire**_

_**But my mind, my mentality hates her guts.**_

_**My body desires nothing but Crystal's blood…**_

_**And yet…**_

_**I… **_

"What am I to you Zero?" You asked. For days and nights you spent in Cross Academy, Zero has told you that he has great affection towards you. The question is _what kind of affection? _You know your blood is poisonous to one's mind and body, like a person who craves of the drug P that poisons the mind and the person's mentality. In your prospective, in Zero's case, you were his P. You somehow thought that your speculation is right… right? Zero glared and clicked his tongue who only made the Bloody Rose around your wrist to tighten.

**Bang!**

Bloody Rose's bullet nicked your cheek making a small amount of your blood to drip onto the cold surface. You heard Yuki gasp and make a move behind you, but you stopped her by putting your hands up automatically not wanting her to get hurt.

"Fine," you hissed at Zero and purposely showed your two sharp fangs. "Let us begin," you jumped about 1 meters high into the blue throwing your _**Bloody Rose **_beside Zero. Zero's thorns around your wrist tightened due to your jumping however, you took advantage on the firm grip and purposely pulled the plants despite its sharp fangs digging into your flesh. Zero, bewildered and reactive, quickly responded by trying to pull his plants back towards him, but **your** Bloody Rose beside Zero, reacted as it send one sharp bloody needle towards Zero's gripping hand on **his** Bloody Rose. As expected of his obstinate nature, he continued to grip onto his dear gun despite your pull and the pain he recently received. _Purebloods don't fly, I forgot, _you thought mentally readying yourself to land.

"What are you trying to do?" Zero questioned glaring who was struggling to keep his hold on his gun. You struggled to maintain your pain and pulled onto the thorns. You hissed in replied as your Bloody Rose beside Zero sprang up in thousands needles circling above him; ready to attack. Yuki's eyes widened,

"Crystal stop!" She pleaded and ran towards you. Before she does reach you, Zero's Bloody Rose obstructed her forcibly stopping her tracks.

"You're in the way," he said not even looking at her.

The wind gushed past. The smell catched the three's attention. The atmosphere changed drastically. _He was here… _

"I came here as soon as I can, but it seems that it has already started," Kaname breathed who, like you, got his wrist wrapped around by Zero's Bloody Rose as soon as he came. "What a welcome," sarcasm dripped from his monotonous tone in each syllable. "I must thank you for getting rid of the troublesome fetters but… I can't possibly forgive your existence any longer because… you have dared to hurt her." Taking the distraction as your advantage, you ran up to Zero and pulled the gun away from his firm grip.

**It was successful**

"You're so… troublesome." You breathed and smiled as the anti-vampire gun that Zero was holding before sticked itself onto your flesh. Kaname frowned,

"Crystal, so you knew…" you nodded in response letting your knee hit the floor to rest. "Once this gun observes my Blood, it will calm down." Yuki was confused, but she stayed quiet as the wall, Zero puzzled and angry, and Kaname…. indifferent and sighed who glared at Zero. But without words, he walked up to where you were kneeling to your level.

"Your arm, it's bleeding," he commented and licked it like a cat's paw. "But I cannot simply forgive him for his action," dismissively, he placed his hand softly over your eyes and made you have a resting slumber against your will.

**He is stronger than you after all…**

Holding your bridal style; and at the same time, the gun's thorns disappeared and dropped itself on the concrete floor. Kaname stared at Kiriyu's gun emotionlessly knowing that it has just observed_** your blood **_just like a vampire_**. **_Kaname's eyes turned crimson, and glared at Kiriyu, emitting the killer aura. "Your existence, are no longer acceptable."

**Your **Bloody Rose reacted to Kaname's voice and attakced Zero that was surrounding him from before...


	37. Chapter 36: The Near End

**The Near End**

* * *

Kaname glared at the Kiriyu boy, whose thought was made up to kill him, exterminate him and banish him from this world. He may have been helpful by demolishing Rido, but he had no right, absolute no right to touch you, hurt you or even, make you bleed. The thought of having you been attacked by Kiriyu made him angry, but what's worse, he hated the fact that Zero smelt of your blood, your blood that was supposed to be his own, and his own only.

Zero picked up his Bloody Rose, and pointed towards Kaname whose eyes were full of daggers.

"Kiriyu Zero," Kaname breathed calmly, but his aura said otherwise. "Your existence is nothing but futile now, for you have done more damages beyond your rights. Even though you had no real intention of killing Crystal… I couldn't forgive such things… and I also, cannot forgive the fact that you had tried to lay your hands on Yuki! No one… will hurt someone that is dear to me" Zero glared, and the Bloody Rose that drank your blood awakened looking calmer, preserved and controlled. The thorns sprang towards Kaname, wrapped itself on him including your slumbering body, and ripped off his right hand off in process.

"Nii-sama!" Yuki shouted in concern, and you, who were sleeping in his arms struggled to open your eyes, but the binding power that he has put on you were much too strong against your will, you had no choice but to lay limp and become a still doll. Kaname held you tighter in his arms feeling a small movement, despite the loss of his hand.

"Bloody Rose, if you have awaken this much, you must have recognized my voice? As well as the taste of my blood, and her blood… would you kindly take those vines retraining me? There is someone… I must protect" Zero's weapon obeyed, and released Kaname freeing his body and you from the piercing binding.

"What did you do?" Zero questioned taking his right arm behind him. But no reply came, instead, the blood oozed out of Kaname's right hand and formed into a lethal blade from his own crimson liquid, just like how you make your bloody rose… literally.

"Thank you Bloody Rose"

"Bloody Rose, don't forget who is the enemy."

Yuki ran in between them

Holding her hands out to prevent the bloody fight

"STOP YOU TWO!" Yuki commanded as strongly as she could in between them. Your Bloody Rose, which was still continuously circling above Zero in thousands needles also came in between preventing Zero and Kaname from moving any further towards each other.

Your Blood reacted to protect your dear little sister.

"Yuki!" Kaname shouted starring at her with controlled motion, "you must step aside. I can tell clearly that even though I wasn't here, he pointed at you a weapon that could even kill you. Especially Crystal who was not fighting him to kill him, but was trying to save him from the Bloody Rose that was slowly swallowing him whole. If it wasn't for my appearance, she would have died. I won't forgive him Yuki, he endangered your life and Crystals, even for a hundreds years or even for thousands years you were to hate me afterwards I-…"

"I don't want you to… say such sad words." Yuki whispered smiling weakly and softly. She smiled towards your sleeping body, and she noticed a tiny movement of smile from you. Her eyes gleamed a bit at your smile, and she let out a small sigh of relief.

_Crystal doesn't hate me… I'm glad…_

Kaname looked at his little sister calmly, with unreadable expression colouring his face. Yuki just stood firm, slowly seeing Kaname's bloody blade withdrawn, along with Zero's spiky vines. Kuran Kaname, the pureblood stared at Yuki intently, then patted her head and said,

"As you please… the two of you take your time saying farewells."

"Kaname-sen-, Ah…"

"Besides…you are well aware, of the one and only place you must be Yuki." Kaname said, and walked away from Yuki and Kiriyu, taking your sleeping form in his arm. He was upset, angry and disturbed; if anything, he wanted the Kiriyu's existence to disappear for over stepping his boundaries. But…

He kissed your cheek softly, and brushed his soft lips to your ear and whispered,

"I'm sorry I had forced you into this. But you are free from my binding now." With that, you slowly and tiredly opened your eyes. Your crimson eyes went back to its chocolate brown ones, and your blond hair swished by the wind letting it gleam like a star. The male pureblood expected a disappointed look, a lecture, and a growling or a hiss from you… but instead, you smiled… Kaname was taken aback at your gentle smile feeling your soft, caressing of his cheek calming his soul and body.

"I thank you for restraining yourself." You said quietly kissing his lips delicately. "I thought you were really going kill him…"

"If it wasn't for Yuki, and your blood, then I would have." He replied monotonously, but still he smiled and kissed your forehead. "You have lost so much blood…"

"And yet I still have you… corny it maybe." You chuckled and felt him bring you closer to his body as he walked on. But you frowned, remembering Yuki and Zero who is still at the place where the battle was fought. "She must be crying…"

"Yes… indeed" Kaname replied. "But she has no choice… and I'm sorry-" you shook your head, and placed your index finger on his lips stopping him from talking any further. You stood up on your own two feet, freeing yourself from his comforting arms, and took hold of his right arm that no longer has his hands. Kaname's face softened, "It is a small price to pay,"

"And yet… I was helpless." You replied...

_Sylothyll are a rare living vampire living on earth_

_Only a few was born, and few of those demolished quickly as they appear._

_Before they demolished and were extinct, they left behind a weapon._

_A gift for the human called the Bloody Rose._

_A living gun for a human to use against a vampire…_

_Because the dead sylothyll wanted to demolish all the vampires…_

_For plotting against their existence…_

_**And now…**_

_The weapon belongs to an Ex Human Vampire Hunter…_

_Kiriyu Zero_

_With a new born Sylothyll named Crystal_

_Who has nothing in her heart to destroy any living creature…_

_But to save…_

_Saved the hunters life…_

_What will be her next step…?_


	38. Chapter 37: To the Road Up Ahead

**To the Road Up Ahead**

* * *

"_Yes… indeed" Kaname replied. "But she has no choice… and I'm sorry-" you shook your head, and placed your index finger on his lips stopping him from talking any further. You stood up on your own two feet, freeing yourself from his comforting arms, and took hold of his right arm that no longer has his hands. Kaname's face softened, "It is a small price to pay,"_

"_And yet… I was helpless." You replied..._

* * *

"Crystal… I must confess… I couldn't let you say **your **goodbyes to **him…**" Kaname breathed hugging you close to his body. You shook your head in disagreement, embracing him back feeling his warm body against your own in the cold breeze that tried to make you pay attention to the cold.

"Kaname… I will be lying if I said it's ok, but…" you let go of him, cupping his face with your both hands starring at him deep in the eyes. "Kaname I-"

"Crystal…" He cut you off, purposely crushing his soft lips against yours half closing his eyes. He was desperate, he desired, he craved for your touch and blood; he felt like he would explode to see you with _another _beside himself. He didn't know if he can contain his own jealousy, to see you, having an intimate moment with _another, _even for a second. _Especially if it was with Kiriyu_

The two lips separated, as you slowly opened your eyes to meet the brown ones you loved so much since you were a child. He rescued you in your darkest time, and he has patiently waited for you for more than you can imagine.

"Kaname I… I need to-"

"Say goodbye?"

"Yes…" You replied quietly never ceasing away to stare at him. "But it's not who you think it is… it is of another… another _boy_ who is in my room, crying innocent tears…"

"Crystal…"

"I won't be long… I promise…" you said seeing Kaname nod his head in slow motion.

"Go now, before we outstand our welcome here Crystal." You chuckled under your breath, giggling making Kaname smile.

"I think… we already did Kaname" you said before departing ways with him temporarily to finish your unfinished business.

As the moons dorm came into view, the sobbing sound became louder and louder. His heart was beating fast and steady, pumping blood throughout his body to maintain his body system. This boy, the _little boy_ you saved was the first _blood _you ever tasted. The first vampire blood.

You ran to your room, breaking down the door as you did so.

Your heart sank into the deepest part of the sea as you saw him, standing in front of the closed curtains, _crying. _

"**K** I-"

"Shut up Crystal!" Little Kain, aka K shouted, his trembling sad voice intertwining with anger. "I just came here to tell you that… I hate you!"

"K-"

"NO CRYSTAL! Let me finish!" K shouted in anger, his shining tears spilling like the crystal rain. "Even though I knew you were going to leave me **permanently** one day… you never warned me, or foretold me it was this early!"

"I-"

"NO! I SAID LET ME FINISH! Hanabusa's… Dad and Tsukiko let me go… no… _**indirectly **_kicked me out of their family… because you _**vampires **_caused an chaotic incident that disabled me to be with them as _a famil_y… and now they have _kindly_ found a new family for me… a family that is not of nobles, but a mere common vampires that reside far away from this place_._ You know what that-" you didn't let K finish his sentence, as you ran across to where he was standing and hugged him fiercely, as strong as his fragile body will allow.

His body was petite, and you realized he lost weight, and it shred you apart that you were the cause of his anger, depression, sadness and sorrow.

"Crystal… I HATE YOU! Let go of ME!"

"Well then…" you breathed stroking his soft straight hair. "I love you, and I will always will. You are my only precious little brother K." K, began to cried louder and hugged you back.

"I HATE BUT LOVE YOU THE MOST ONEECHAN!"

You smiled, your eyes teary at the little figure that was crying, sadness controlling his whole body and mind. You placed your hand over his eyes, feeling him choke on his own tears.

"_Goodbye, my beloved little brother"_

_The memory of you, and the world of night has permanently disappeared from K's world._

_So he can start anew, without any recollection of you, or anything; just like a newborn vampire._

**[xxxxxx]**

"I spent all these past years investigating on how two active vampire hunter end up… killed by a pureblood. And when I found out that there were corrupt liaisons between high headachy between hunter association and vampire council… I was finally certain, that what happened four years ago was not a pureblood who lost their mind as it was said.

"And that there was someone… in the shadows corrupting the relationship between the association and the council… that man was after my little sister's youth and thick blood, but Zero has already taken care of him. He was a man who was under the council's surveillance, and who had… in the past banished from our family tree."

"Kaname-sama…"

"It's okay now Luca, everybody, because… the council no longer exist."

"Dorm president…" Kain whispered

You hugged Kaname from behind, wrapping your arm around his waist.

"I'm here… I'm sorry, did I take long?" you asked leaning your forehead to his back as you tightened the grip around him.

"Well the council was sure hateful but…" You recognized the voice to be Yagari Touga, the man you met long time ago who said he was Zero's teacher. He continued to speak, "the council was still the institution keeping things from turning chaotic. Without them, unnecessary conflict will arise one after the other from now on, and it's all you fault" Yagari stated pointing his rifle towards Kaname. You, who were tired of all these sadness, violence and _conflicts, _sighed and used your pureblood power, making the concrete in front of Yagari to explode clattering the broken rocks, and making a hole. Yagari to click his tongue and step back in a bit of surprise.

"Crystal, it's ok. Calm down, he was just telling the truth however…" Kaname stated turning his body towards you as he hugged you gently in his arms. He glared at Yagari, as he said, "I did it so that the precious future ahead of us wouldn't be destroyed… as it would of have been; eaten away by their greedy hunger. Do no fear, I do intend to hold responsibility for my act. I worked hard for this moment to come after all."

"Responsibility? What-"

"Let's go Crystal." Kaname said ignoring Yagari and his questioning remarks. "We can no longer stay here plus Yuki is already waiting for us and…" Kaname looked towards his fellow friend. "Thank you… everybody…"

_Even if you are with him_

_Even the person you desired are finally in your grasp to hold, to touch and to satisfy your hunger of him…_

_Is there a such thing as happily ever after..?_


	39. Chapter 38: Story to the Next

**Story to the Next**

* * *

"_Let's go Crystal." Kaname said ignoring Yagari and his questioning remarks. "We can no longer stay here plus Yuki is already waiting for us and…" Kaname looked towards his fellow friend. "Thank you… everybody…"_

_**Even if you are with him**_

_**Even the person you desired are finally in your grasp to hold, to touch and to satisfy your hunger of him…**_

_**Is there a such thing as happily ever after..?**_

**[xxxxxx]**

The road seemed endless, as the three siblings kept walking on like a walking doll. You walked beside Yuki, never leaving her lifeless body behind you, or Kaname to avoid making her feel alienated. Along the way, Yuki became less talkative that you became worried; you thought that as time passes Yuki must've felt more and more sad in each step you siblings took.

Maybe she even felt betrayed by _you, _but you knew very clearly she will never voice her thoughts that way or think that way.

The path was decorated with snow, and the wind was getting harsher although that feeling was futile to those **who live in pureblood veins. **

You took a glance behind, and catched Kaname's eyes who smiled. You returned it, like exchanging gifts and you look back at the front again. You felt glad he was smiling, and Yuki surprisingly took hold of your hand and held it, smiling like the time when you two were only a little girl.

"Crystal…" Yuki breathed smiling, "do you remember? We use to hold hands like this and wait for Kaname-niisama to come home?"

"Yes I remember," you replied returning her smile that seemed gleaming compare to the gloomy face she had just a second ago. The future road seems really dark and hopeless to hold any happy memories, but you knew that as long as you had your family: Yuki and Kaname, you know everything will be fine.

Thinking back to your memories, you know you have been through a lot, and through these experiences, you have grown, and became more mature as time went passed feeling pain, happiness and sadness. Everyone has changed in attitudes, perspective and in personality. You went through a lot, and you know Yuki and Kaname has too who went though happy moments, and sad moments to allow them to grow up until now, and will still continue to grow as long as they live.

_Kurans' still has a lot of time…_

Walking under the cave, the echoes copied the groaning wet ground which was complaining at your heels. The soil was dry, and the lamp has lit the way despite its old, munted appearance.

"Yuki," Kaname called who was walking in front of you and Yuki. He glanced behind, and looked at her, "I would hate to lie to you so… I'm going to tell you the truth," he said stopping in his tracks. You and Yuki followed his moves.

"What is it?" Yuki asked who gripped your hand tighter. All you did, was squeeze back for reassurance.

"I… Yuki, I'm the one who took Shizuka-san's life and power… and to kill Rido and to free myself from his hold over me to protect… my sisters myself… I made as much use as I possibly could to use the closeness that existed between the Kiriyu and you."

"Crystal…" Yuki squeezed your hand, "Did you know?"

"Sort of" you replied giving her a smile, "Come on, the door is near us," you said leading her the way walking past Kaname. "Its something that has been done in the past…"

"You're right Crystal…" Yuki replied, "Kaname-niisama…"

"Yes, I'm coming," He smiled

_Tonight…. I hold you with my tainted hands…_

"Here we are!" You said happily, "look Yuki! It's the house we grew up in!"

"Yes," Yuki answered with a smile, and Kaname nodded who opened the door.

"I wish I could have shown you two through the front hall, and not through this underground path but… on the surface, there's far too many people watching the mansion and just waiting for us to appear… too many troublesome thing is going on at the moment."

"Are the troublesome things going on because we killed uncle Rido? Is that why we had to run away from the academy with such a rush that we were unable to talk to chairman first?" Yuki asked giving you an apologetic look for mentioning Rido. But you avoided eye contact from Yuki and Kaname. This conversation was… you knew that it was strictly between Yuki and Kaname, because the information that Kaname is going to tell Yuki… _**you already know. **_

_**Kaname has used Kiriyu**_

_**He planned this for more than 8 years…**_

_**All he wanted was to be with his siblings…**_

_**So Kaname has tainted his hands…**_

_**Killing Shizuka**_

_**Using Zero**_

_**Demolishing Rido…**_

_**And eliminated the council…**_

_**And the three Kurans are in hiding because of Kaname… completely killed off the council…**_

_**You know this already…**_

"I…" you interrupted naturally letting go of Yuki's hand. "I will be inside first, you two finish catching up," you said walking past Yuki and Kaname, letting yourself in the mansion.

The white floor welcomed you bringing you back the nostalgic feelings. This place, your home… was the time that first put you through happiness after so many sorrowful times you had with your parents. Being a pureblood… is so much work… especially if you were a _sylothyll but…_ happiness, sadness, pain… joy… all these feelings are controlled by ones thoughts, and its up to the individual to decide what they feel. You learned from the past experience, and you are glad that you have noticed this.

People kill themselves if they go though something called _**hell…**_

It's up to the individual to decided whether to fight the situation they are in called _**hell, **_or runaway…

You are glad… that you were able to think to _**fight**_ and to live… sometimes people can't think that way because… they were _unable to_… something that you felt pity towards. But you are glad, that you have noticed and come to the realization that clinging to the past will only be futile, for the past is no longer there… it is the future that is waiting up ahead.

The future is up ahead waiting for you to shape it.

You walked to your room slowly, looking around as the memory of the house keep rushing back. You knew where was where, and which is which. You know every course and direction of this house, memorized off by heart. Touching, and feeling the white walls as you walked, feeling the texture of your old home wall. The smell of this house remained the same as the old times, and the ground still made the same noise as you walked. The mansion hasn't changed a bit that it is surprising that it still exist in good shape.

You smiled seeing the door to your room.

It was white as the snow, decorated with the sign that said 'Crystal's Territory'; you chuckled looking at the sign Yuki and Kaname did for you.

'_Hey Crystal, I have a sign that says "Yuki's Room" on my door, how come you don't have one?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know, do you want me to have one?"_

"_Yes! I want it to say "Crystal's Room" just like mine! I want it to be the same!"_

"_Ok Yuki! But… your one is carved on the door! Who is going to carve it on my door?"_

"_I don't know Crystal… oh! Daddy will!"_

"_No, I will"  
_

"_Kaname-niisama! WECOME HOME!"_

"_I'm back, my beloved sisters. Now, what do you want me to carve on the door Crystal and Yuki?"_

"_Crystal's room!"_

"_Hmm… wait Kaname-niisama… Crystal…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I changed my mind. Not "Crystal's Room", I want it to be like… "Crystal's block"! What do you think Crystal?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know… I-"_

"_How about "Crystal's Territory"? What do you think?"  
_

"_YES! Thank you Kaname-niisama!"_

"_You welcome Yuki, is that ok with you Crystal?!_

"_Un! Thank you Yuki and Kaname-niisama!"_

You touched the carving on your door, smiling at the memory as both Kaname and Yuki did for you. It was after two weeks of your stay in this mansion, and they already saw you as a family. You were just glad, and really greatful that you had an extremely loving family. You leaned your head on the door, and closed your eyes chuckling at the memory, and you slowly turned the knob opening the door to your room.

The room was average spaced room. The bed was queen size, with plain sheets and blankets. In front of the bed, there was your old desk, the brown, beautiful hand made desk your father made. Beside the desk were the drawers where all you dress were. You walked to your drawer, opening it to see the dress your mother made when you were small. It was so beautifully made that it brought tears to your eyes.

The loving memory of Haruka and Jiru was joyful, and yet so sad at the same time, you wish they were still here, waiting for you, Yuki and Kaname to surprise you, to give you two a fright. It was such a happy moment that you wish Rido never existed from the start.

"I'm so sorry…" you whimpered softly as you slumped yourself against the wall, wiping your tears. "I wish you were still here…"

"But I am here… Crystal… Me and onii-sama…" Yuki said giving you a warm hug. "Please… don't cry…" she said who started to cry with you. "Please…" She said whimpering. You smiled, and hugged her back glad that Yuki was your sister, glad that Yuki was your twin who looks exactly like you.

"Yuki… thank you…"

"Yes… but I thank you too Crystal… I just didn't know how much…"

"I feel isolated to see you two like this…" You and Yuki broke the sisterly hug, and laughed seeing Kaname leaning against the wall smiling at you two. It was just like the old days, laughing and smiling. It feels so good to be reunited, and back in the old mansion.

"We are sorry" you and Yuki said in unison smiling a real smile

**1 year later…**

"Ngya! Don't touch me you stupid!" You said mockingly to Aido who was chasing you.

"Crystal! What are you doing! You have to get into the room! You have to study as well!"

"What are you talking about?" You stopped , stopping Aido at the same time. "Why do I need to study? You know what I do right?"

"A…."

"Thrn go help Yuki!" You ordered derisively laughing at the same time.

"Hey, whatever" Aido replied dismissing you who started to walk to Yuki's room. You chuckled placing your hands behind your back.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself"

"Kaname!" you smiled seeing him standing tall behind, who wrapped his arm around you. "I didn't know you will be back so early?"

"I'm sorry Crystal, I just came to get few things, then I have to leave immediately." He replied who was waiting for your response. You coughed a bit, and looked down but shyly, you kissed him and said,

"Welcome home Kaname."

"I'm home…" He said kissing back passionately, but… it was interrupted by someone's cough.

"Ahem! Kaname-sama, we must leave immediately,"

"Oh!" You said surprised, it was Aido's father, a man who has taken care of you when you were little. "Good evening" Aido's father smiled, and bowed who also replied,

"Good evening." Then you noticed Yuki and Aidou standing behind Hanabusa-san (Aido's dad) making you blush.

"Yuki… Aido… did you ergh… see?" Yuki smiled, and Aido just shied away avoiding eye contact. You chuckled, and turned to Kaname and said,

"Take care. Be back home soon,"

"I will," he replied and kissed your cheek who turned to leave with Hanabusa-san. "Yuki, I will be back soon, and don't worry; only a little more and you will be safe enough to breathe in fresh air…

I arranged a meeting… with the Hunter's Association..."

"Ok" Yuki replied who was smiling sincerely. You can tell than she was feeling nervous about the meeting, because everyone knows that _**he is part of the Hunter's Association**_**…** but she put complete faith in Kaname, and smiled. She didn't mind you and Kaname being together, and she said she didn't mind staying indoors with you for safety, and she didn't mind studying… but she just hope that Kaname, Yori, and the others she loves will stay safe.

"Crystal, let's study together," Yuki said taking hold of your hand. You smiled and nodded,

"Ok" Aido sweat dropped and followed you and Yuki behind. '_Typical Crystal being kind to Yuki always…"_ Aido thought scratching the back of his head.

**There is still a long road ahead**

**Bloody Rose**

* * *

**The END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you for reading this far. :)  
Sorry if my English was below mediocre level, I wrote this when I was 14. :(  
But if you are reading this, that means you have enjoyed it a little right?

Thank you very much, much appreciated. :)  
Do not expect a sequel; but you can hope for a miracle. :)


End file.
